


Safe

by Qikdaelun



Series: Ordinarily Extraordinary KnB <3 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Bromance, Bullying, Developing Relationship, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Overprotective!Kyoto, Parkour, Plot Driven, Possessive!Akashi, Romance, Singer!Furi, Slow Burn, Takao can be Savage, Trust, dorks being dorks, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has always lived the perfect life or at least that is what everyone else saw. Taught at a young age that he could never trust anyone he forced everyone at a distance. He could live like this. He could. Until the day arrives that he has to decide on what he really wants. Recovery isn't always easy, but with the people with you than it becomes easier.</p><p>Along the way maybe Akashi realizes that their are worst places to be. That most people aren't complete whole but they learn to carry themselves forward anyways. He would learn to do the same eventually. He just needed a little bit of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No less than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic and comments and critique are always welcomed!

Akashi was looking outside one of the multiple balconies that were attached to the main ballroom. Inside was yet another business party for the elite. Tycoons from all around the world were present as they discussed the stock markets and future aspects. It's not as if he didn't enjoy a good debate or conversation, it’s just the idea of how inside that ball room he was no longer a person but rather  just a twelve year old boy that was prey in a room full of wolves.

Some looked down on him as if he was nothing more than a speck of dirt on their shoes, or a weakness to the Akashi Corp. Some were pushing him into their children, in hopes that a friendship or a romance would bloom. He hated it. He hated how the moment they saw him he lost his value as a person and was sought after as an opportunity. However, what he had hated the most was that his father knew and encouraged the ordeal. He laughed at how his partners would corner Akashi, trying to get some gossip from the boy, and how Akashi would skillfully get out of the situation the best he could. His father told him that it was to strengthen his character, but Akashi knew better.

He knew the moment he slipped, if he said anything at all to upset his father, he would be hiding the bruises for weeks.

"Seijuro, I want you to meet some of my business partners," his father, Masaomi Akashi, called out. His voice was cold and even after hearing it for so long it still sounded like a stranger’s. Akashi had to admit that he didn't want to stay longer in his father's presence than absolutely necessary.

"Of course, Father,"

*****

Years came to pass as he grew into the person that his father wanted him to be. He dealt with his first betrayal when he was thirteen when he made his first friend. The boy was his age and seemed to be honest enough for Akashi to trust him. They were at one of the business parties and got along very well. They talked about everything they thought normal boys their age talked about, such as philosophies, education, oil prices, politics, the stock market, everything.

Everything was perfect.

Until, one day, his friend asked to stay the night at Akashi's house. At first he was nervous that his father might forbid the idea, but remembering that his father was out of town for the upcoming weekend for business of introducing a software model (that was worth at least a couple billion yen) he was quick to agree. Besides, they went over to each others’ houses frequently enough for Akashi to believe his father wouldn't as long as they didn't make any trouble and uphold the Akashi family name. After sending a quick message to his father on his phone, as he would not dare to approach him in person unless he was on the verge of dying...or dying from a very painful poison and no one else was around within a fifty mile radius.

The two boys spent hours playing and laughing and eventually went to sleep. For some reason Akashi felt the need to run away from the boy, and in turn the boy would give apologetic looks whenever he thought Akashi wasn't looking. Being a child at the time, Akashi ignored the gnawing feeling and went to bed. He trusted his friend, little did he know how that trust would come back to haunt him in the morning.

Akashi woke to the feeling that he was being watched and was in danger. Bolting straight up in his bed, his eyes immediately caught his father's gaze. He didn't see his friend anywhere in sight. Only then did he realize that all traces of said friend were gone.

Something is wrong. No one would ask to stay the night and leave without a trace before sunrise, unless they never meant to stay in the first place. As he was looking around, he noticed a note on the nightstand. Quickly reading the message, his eyes wide as realization hit.

 

_I had to do what I had to do, I am sorry Seijuro. Please forgive me._

 

His eyes went back to his father who had yet to speak a word to him. Only then did he notice the newspaper in his father’s hand. As if sensing his son's confusion, Masaomi throws the newspaper towards Akashi with more force than what his necessary.

Glancing at headline, _‘Shunzaki Introduce a revolutionary software!’_

It took Seijuro at least a minute to understand that it was their new software development that was stolen from them. By the time he looked up, his father had locked the door to his room with his belt in hand. Akash tried to move away from the onslaught of blows, but he was too slow from just barely waking up. His father continued to rain his belt at any place that he could hit on the child, without saying a word.

On instinct, he curled himself on the bed and hid his head underneath his hands as the beating continued for over an hour before he had lost consciousness. He could feel every sting his body made on contact, but he couldn’t help thinking that his father’s silent rejection hurt even more. He swore then, he would never speak the name of the person that caused this. He trusted him and risked everything to finally have a friend, an ally-someone who he didn't need to put up his guard against. He would never utter the name of his mistake.

Because he was an Akashi, and there can be nothing less than perfect.


	2. Take off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The takes place a few years after chapter one :) Akashi leaves to study aboard! And meets a few people along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE Leave a comment or two :O)

Time passed very slowly for Akashi, as he grew older. By the time he was fifteen, he had stopped looking for a way out of life and accepted it for what it was. He was a high class member of society and one day owner of Akashi Corps. Trying to run from that was useless because it was in his blood, and as days passed he started to grow accustomed to the needs and standards that he was raised in. It was normal.

It was normal that his father did not speak to him. It was normal that Akashi did not interact with other children. He was forced to always exclude an air of dominance to make others understand that they were below him. To make them understand they weren't and never will be on the same standing as him. It was normal that Akashi wanted his father's approval, but it was also standard that his father wanted less and less to do with him as time went on.

Akashi had grown used to the idea that his father would not be home for dinner or the holidays, and he wasn't interested in whatever Seijuro did outside of his perfect son personna. But Akashi wanted more. He had gotten a horse for his fourteenth birthday and he loved that horse with all the affection that he was denied. However, it wasn't enough. Yukimaru, the pure white stallion, couldn't say the words that he needed to hear the most. The _It'll be alright, I'll protect you_ and maybe even _I love you_. The words that were a taboo.

But Seijuro was an Akashi and what an Akashi wants, he gets.

*****

"Father, may I speak?" Seijuro spoke during an intermission between meetings, his voice soft like a whisper but cold as ice. His father looked at Akashi from the corner of his eyes, holding Akashi's gaze.

"Very well, quickly though, I have a meeting to attend to," Akashi knew that was a lie. He might not be the CEO, but he knew his father's schedule well enough to know his father had time. However, the fact that he listened was enough for Akashi's mood to lighten.

"If I may be so bold to be brief, I would like to be direct. I will be graduating from middle school in a month and it is time for me to move on to high school. I have realized that I lack in social interactions and, as an Akashi, that is unacceptable. I feel the best remediation for it would be to study abroad in order to learn and interact. Also, it would become a benefit towards the Akashi Corporation as well because we would be expanding into further land, establishing the Akashi name. I have scouted a few schools that would meet our standards, if you are willing to consider the option." Akashi was nervous, he had never spoken so much to his father and he was asking from him no less.

His father didn't say much at first, which was a good sign because it meant he was actually thinking about it in depth. After what felt like hours, his father finally spoke. "It is true that you are wasted staying here, as you are overshadowed by the company; moving you elsewhere would make you more effective. Hmm, yes, if you were to go elsewhere, you could spread the Akashi influence. Very well, you may choose the school of your choice; however, don’t you think it’s a bit late to be choosing a school from abroad? Getting in will prove to be difficult. Even for you."

Biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling, "Don't worry father, I am an Akashi after all. I will find a way."

He wouldn't dare mention that he had already applied for school over five months ago. That could stay as his little secret.


	3. Meet the Generation of Miracles

Just after his talk with his father, Akashi excused himself from the conversation and left. He almost smiled at his father! It had been so easy to convince his father to let him go. Somewhere in the back of mind, he suspected that maybe his father just wanted him gone. The cry for freedom and new beginnings drowned that out. He had even prepared a fifteen-page essay to persuade his father, though it was unnecessary. Besides, he needs to pack before his father changes his mind.

Then again, the essay would come in handy.

Once he reached his room, he pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. He was probably getting ahead of himself with packing before he spoke to his father, but he couldn’t help himself. It was time to leave and whether his father let him or not, he would have left.

He knew there would have been consequences, but he knew as long as he could register at the school and actually attend he would have been safe. His father wouldn’t have gone after him and as a minor, his father’s men couldn’t take him either. There would have been a huge scandal if they tried to take him by force, and he knew his father wouldn’t take the risk.

Of course there were holes in the plan, like how his father could pull him out, but he highly doubts he would go to through the trouble. Then there is returning home. Well. That thought can wait for another day. Besides, it’s not like he hasn’t been beaten, kicked out of the house, or starved for a few days before. He isn’t some naïve thirteen-year-old child anymore.

He was braver and could fight his own battles. He had been saving up money in a separate account and had his own investments, so he was stable enough to live on his own. He held an air around him that people would notice him and want to obey.

Which leads to another sort of problem. He would need to make friends and with his only experience to date he doesn’t know how to form one or how to prevent another plot.

Akashi turned to his dresser and looked into his mirror. He looks decent enough. He smiled charmingly into the mirror (and if the mirror could cry out in surrender it would have).

“Hello, my name is Akashi Seijuro. Let’s be friends.”

Oh yes. He had this down to an art.

*****

After he packed and left as quickly as he could have without making himself look too eager, he found himself taking a shortcut through the park. He had sent his luggage a few hours prior to leaving himself. He wanted to explore the place and go alone. He knew if he took the luggage himself he wouldn’t be able to carry it on the train by himself and would have to take the family transportation. And, for some reason, he didn’t imagine going exploring would sit well this his father.

Regardless, it was nine in the morning and he was just sitting in some common park where common people would come and do common things. He would learn from these common folk and fit in well at his new school. This was a wonderful plan. It had been about an hour since he had arrived, but that didn’t bother him at all. He would just go over his Full-Akashi-Proof plan to make many friends.

He was just about to leave to try another spot, when he heard a soft sound. He didn’t know why, but the voice paralyzed him. It was soft and refined, but innocent despite being that of a boy. Something he has never truly encountered before. He listened to the voice and relished in the complete unguarded vulnerability of it. Even his high class performers he had visited from around the world couldn’t compete. It was completely heavenly.

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

 

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

 

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Maybe we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

 

Come on, come on

 

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

 

At night we're waking up the neighbours

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we're remembered, yeah

Cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

 

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

 

Let's get the TV and the radio

To play our tune again

It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid

I will sing with you my friend

 

Come on, come on

 

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh " (1)

Akashi really wanted to know the owner of the voice, and throwing away second thoughts he called out to the voice. “Come forth, who ever it was that was singing just now.”

Akashi heard a soft  _ Eek! _ before he heard someone fall from, most probably, a tree. As he waited for said person to come forth, he didn’t realize that the person was moving away from him. He heard a soft “I’m sorry I bothered you!” before a flash of brown hair turned a corner to leave the park.

It took Akashi a moment to process that someone had actually defied him. Who did this person think he was? Standing Akashi up? No, that simply will not do. Akashi made a break for it but a moment too late, because as he reached the last place he saw the stranger, the place had become deserted. Akashi sighed as he lost the new potential friend. And he had even planned out the conversation as well. Oh well. A person with that kind of voice wouldn’t be able to escape attention for long. He’d find him again, and they would be good friends.

*****

Breathe Seijuro, you knew this was going to happen. You practiced in front of the mirror for hours. Just go make a good impression, like you do at your father’s business parties. Akashi mentally talked to himself. He was so nervous, when he had first arrived at the train station and saw an interesting boy sitting on the bench. Maybe ask how he is today, or say-

“My name is Akashi Seijuro. Do not defy me, for I am absolute. We are friends now.” Akashi blurted.

A mob of green hair looked up at him. For some reason, the boy was holding on to an orange koala teddy bear.

*****

The boy's name is Midorima Shintarou, he is quiet and smart. Albeit a bit strange at first with the stuffed toy; however he was the type of person to care about you but be not very expressive with what he really means. The type of person Akashi's father would have been proud to have as a son, but Akashi couldn't hold that against him. He likes him as well. He even likes to play shogi and promised to play against him sometime.

He taught Akashi a few things, such as how to function a bit more naturally in public. Apparently he couldn't order people around, or at least not so abruptly. Also, he told Akashi that he was going to a new school in which after the first month, they would be divided into different sectors because the school was far too huge. There would be sections called Serin, Kajou, Tou , Yosen etc. However the division would be based off of the performance of the student during the first month. That being said, the students were given a choice based off of their performances if they did very well.

Of course Midorima doesn't really care, he just told Akashi this because he felt like talking and didn't want to talk about the weather.

Shortly, after, the train arrived and as they both got on one of the further carts, they both got a glimpse of dark blue and blonde hair. Apparently after two minutes of the train docking and getting into a cart, a fight broke out. It reminded Akashi of the perfect storm; with the midnight blue clouds and the blond was electrifying like lightning.

It didn't change the fact that those two idiots were fighting in the middle of the cart. Looking around, it might have been the reason as to why the cart was empty besides the three of them...three?

Akashi turned around just in time to see Midorima trying to leave the cart, because staying in that cart would cause "a sustainable amount of damage" to his sanity. Akashi could practically feel the cheshire smile creeping onto his face. He quickly reached out and grabbed Midorima's collar to drag him back. "Pardon my intrusion, my name is Akashi Seijuro and this my friend Midorima. May I have your names?"

The two boys stopped fighting with each other, and the looks on their faces made it clear that they didn't notice someone had entered the cart as well. Just as they were about to be say a word, the cart door opened and a purple haired boy entered. He looked around and watched the scene in front of him before deciding that it had nothing to do with him and pulled out some snacks and started eating.

The two boys quickly got up and dusted themselves off. They still glared at each other, but the blonde turned his attention away from the bluenette and gave a smile that could make the sun falter; the boy was absolutely beautiful without a doubt. "Sorry 'bout that! My name is Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you!"

Akashi couldn't help but cringe internally. The boy was very bright to the point of blinding others around him. Akashi would have to watch out for that one. 

"Aomine Daiki," the bluenette stated. He seemed bored and aloof of everything around him, but he kept a sharp eye on the windows. Akashi could practically feel the rebel in the boy. 

Eyes turned to the purple haired boy who just shrugged. "Atsushi Murasakibara"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is a pleasure to meet you all," a voice as plain as air called. Akashi tensed as the others flinched when they noticed the boy with baby blue hair sitting in the corner, sipping on a vanilla shake. "Before you ask, I was here from the beginning." No one knew exactly what to say to that. Mostly because they were still fighting the urge to scream.

Finally, Akashi broke the silence with returning the greeting. Aomine started to get anxious. The announcement came that the train would be leaving soon. The cart starting moving, when a flash of pink caught Akashi's eye.

As if on instinct, he opened the door and reached out for the girl that was trying to catch the train before it left the station. She looked up at him, as she also extended her hand. Aomine was there in a second and was also trying to pull the girl into the train.

They got a hold on her and began to drag her inside when the train shook a little, causing the rosette to lose her balance and nearly fall out of the cart. Akashi, being Akashi, quickly pushed her inside to where the others were waiting for her (they kept their distance because they didn't want to overcrowd the door), but the momentum pushed him out. He wasn't the slightest bit worried, he could just pull himself inside. 

Akashis were meant to, and taught to be, strong and graceful as well as calm. So when he practically glided back inside and shut the door, all the others stared in disbelief. 

"Satsuki, are you alright? You idiot! what were you thinking!" Aomine's words were angry but the worry on his face washed all the rage it could have carried. 

Satsuki Momoi, didn't answer him right away and looked at Akashi with awe in her eyes. "Thank you...?"

"Wow! Akashi! You're like a knight in shining armour!" Kise exclaimed. The look of idolization in them shined bright.

Akashi smiled gently, "I hope you are alright, miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Read All About It by Emeli Sande :)


	4. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you love me?” Akashi didn’t mean to let the question slip from his mouth but he couldn’t help himself. If his father said yes then he would leave with him. Please, please, say ye-
> 
> “I don’t need to love you to own you. You are a monster that took my wife from me. You took the love of my life away from me and you are all that is left of her. I own you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS. It makes me feel better that people are actually reading my story!

 

 

 

            The rest of the train ride went well. His rainbow haired troops respected him and obeyed him. He had the respect and control he had always strived on. Akashi would take this to his grave before he would admit that he was afraid. Afraid of change. Afraid to be rejected by the people in front of him. Afraid what they would do if they knew. So he did what he knew he was good at. He hid his fears and put on his brave face and took his spot at the top of the chain.

He knew he didn't to take a step from his father, he needed time to let his bruises heals and he wanted the world that was never meant to be his and he'll take it by force if he had to. 

But tuning into the spectacular in front of him, with Aomine telling about his many basketball games and Kise nodding his head like it was the key to universe, while Momoi interjected with funny little tidbits that Aomine forgot to mention, maybe force wasn’t completely needed.

That thought sent a shiver down his spine. Force was necessary, it will always be needed. Father never needed to force him but cemented his control over Akashi. It was effective and, besides cuts heals and screams fade with time. Only control remains. Akashi wanted that control. He wanted to feel his worth and show his father that he was worthy of being his son rather than just an Akashi.

Akashi strangely became aware of the silence that had engulfed the cart. He raised his head to find everyone was looking at him. Kuroko’s gazed seemed to pierce through him as bewilderment was displayed on everyone else’s face. Did something happen while he was deep in thought? Why were they looking at him?

“You seem bothered, Akashi,” Akashi could have sworn he heard concern in Kuroko voice but it was hard to tell with him.

“Yea! You know we can help!” Kise was quick to pick up where Kuroko left off. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Akashicchi!”

“Calling him names won’t make him feel any better, idiot” Aomine retorted. “Seriously, I can beat someone up for you if someone is bothering you.”

“Fools! Threats and name calling won’t help anyone, you delinquents! One must carry their lucky item for good fortune to follow them. Besides, beating someone up won’t solved problems and is too direct. We must find out where they live and smoke their house so they will have to move elsewhere. It is effective and much harder to track.” Midorima explained in a sagely manner.

“Come on guys, no need to be so extreme so fast, right? Maybe we should find out the problem first?” Momoi tried to get the group under control.

“I’ll crush them.” The dark aura around Murasakibara sounded serious. Well at least that silenced everyone.

Akashi couldn’t help it. He tried to muffle his laughter behind his hand hopelessly. These guys were so defensive of him and he wasn’t sure how to take this, but he like it. It was a sweet sentiment, but he was the leader and he could hold his own. “Thank you, but I am quite alright.”

Little did he know that it wouldn’t have lasted long. All it took was a single text message to shatter Akashi in span of a second, but he didn’t hear his phone until after the train had arrived.

*****

They had all exchanged phone numbers and Akashi couldn’t help but smile when he counted the new number of contacts he had under his friend category when he thought no one was looking. Little did he know that someone else had seen them. Every last secret smile that he had tried so hide was return with a smile back.

_Seijuro. I will come to retrieve you after your classes this evening._

That was it. The simple was enough for Akashi to stop mid step. No matter how many times he tried to change the senders name, it wouldn’t budge. ‘ _Father_ ’

Though he understood that his father would approve of Midorima but the others were more than even an amateur would expect. The others all left to find their rooms with the promise to meet after class. Akashi cared for his new friends; maybe even more than he should but he had a tendency to get too attached when he found something worth reaching out for. He would protect them from his father because they were his and no one took what was his.  He sent a quick message to his troops as he liked to call them to inform that he would unable to meet them after classes and to continue without him.

He schooled his features into a neutral expression and walked forward. He knew his father was angry and it was his fault. Of course his father would come and find him. He didn’t know what he did but he did know that he was the root cause of the problem and his father came to discipline him. He gave a silent prayer that whatever happened it wouldn’t leave a mark because he would rather die than show his scars and weaknesses to the others. He was an Akashi and nothing less than perfect is acceptable.

*****

School went by as blur and no matter how hard he might try he couldn’t recall a word or a face he had encountered. The only thing that mattered was the time. Right as the final bell rang Akashi could see a black car pull up by the school through the window. Words couldn’t describe the dread that had fill him. But he held his head high and walked with a regal air to him as he made his way to his father.

The walk was shorter than he had last remembered he thought as he reached his father’s car. Holding his breath in, he waited to be acknowledged but his father solely looked his way. Finally, a curt command to enter the car was issued. The voice was much colder than he had last remembered. His father seemed to be a bit off. He didn’t understand it was but something about his father’s gaze on him told him to alert.

His father said they would talk the hotel and commanded him not to speak until told to. The twenty-minute ride was the longest in Akashi’s life. He wished he knew what was happening and what he did wrong. His father was glancing at him every few minutes and it scared him how aware of his presence his father was.

*****

The moment they had checked and entered the room Akashi was thrown to the floor. “You were trying to run away from me. Come home, now.”

Akashi could feel his heart fall. He was worried about his injuries showing the next day but it didn’t look like he would be coming back at all. Suddenly he felt like a child all over again when his father first hit him. The pain, the shock and the fury came back ten fold.

No. Akashi was older now. He didn’t want to be an Akashi but _Seijuro_ Akashi. He couldn’t leave just yet. He had found his troops and he had gotten to know them. He wanted to belong and he might have actually found the place.  He wouldn’t give in this time. Not when everything he had ever wanted was at stake. “No, I want to stay.”

Akashi knew it would enrage his father to deny his command but he was taken by the sheer force his father using on him. His father had pushed him down and hitting, kicking and pulling everything he could get his hands on. “You are mine, Seijuro, and I will not let you go. You were never meant to actually leave.”

Akashi could have fought back, he could have thrown his own punches or screamed, but every time he tried he got scared. A voice whispered ‘you deserve this. You tried to run from the man who gave you everything. He made you. You should just listen to him and go with him. They wouldn’t like you either. He might love you’. It hurt to hear those words even if it was in his head.

Why didn’t his father love him? What he do that was so terrible to deserve this? Why was he so rotten that he was rejected by his father so many times? Would his father actually love if he listened?

“Do you love me?” Akashi didn’t mean to let the question slip from his mouth but he couldn’t help himself. If his father said yes than he would leave with him. Please, _please, say ye_ -

“I don’t need to love you to own you. You are a monster that took my wife from me. You took the love of my life away from me and you are all that is left of her. I own you.” The reply came with a quick hit to Akashi’s head.

Even in the daze Akashi knew he had to run from his father. There was nothing left for them to say to each other. His father didn’t love him. He never would because somehow he is responsible for the death of a women he had never met.

Before his Father could land another hit on the boy, Akashi moved to the side, forcing himself to stand. He caught his father’s gaze before he ran out the door as fast as he could. _Betrayal_. It was betrayal in his father’s eyes. It enraged Akashi to think his father was the one who felt betrayed. It wasn’t fair and so Akashi wouldn’t look back. He took the back exit and ran through the park.

Beaten up or not he could think of a plan. Taking to the park pathway ensure his father couldn’t chase him with the car. As long as his father was on foot than he could out run him. Taking deep breathes to calm himself, he sat hidden by the bushes. He would get up after he was in better shape.

He should have called the police but his pride wouldn’t let him. He was ashamed to let anyone see him, for them to see him as such a coward. What if they knew that he deserved this? As he was drifting off he heard a similar voice start to sing.

 

_“I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of yo-“ (1)_

The voice sounded so similar. Than it clicked to him that it was voice he heard from the park the other day. The voice was so broken and vulnerable that Akashi, against his better judgement, decided to listen to boy sing with his mesmerizing voice. He felt calmer and soon he was nodding off.

Only when he felt a cold cloth make contact with his cuts did he jolt awake. He eyes....they were covered. He heard a sigh of relief to his left. He keeped for the blind but a gentle hand stopped him. "Please don't. I need you to leave it on." The voice was concerned and afraid. But steady all the same. He liked hearing the sound. 

"Why would I do that?" The request was strange enough as it was and boy was clearly the singing boy from the park. 

"Because you are a man of pride. You'd hate me for seeing you like this. Please don't hate me. I want help you." A tender hand touch his check and he could sense the fear and determination from the boy in front him. For what, he wasn't sure but he knew what the boy said about him was true. So Akashi decided to ask questions instead. "Where are we? Are we still in the park?"

He could feel the boy flinch a little on that. "S-sor-ry! I took you to one of my secret hide out. It's a bit lame, but I don't think you'd want to stay at the park."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Akashi was wondering if the boy would ask about the injuries, but the boy never did. The boy was quiet as if afraid to ask too much. Slowly Akashi started to fall back asleep when suddenly Akashi felt the boy shift so his arms were around him. The boy offered a light squeeze before he whispered in Akashi's ear "It will be alright because I will protect you. I know am weak and a coward because I am scared to let you see me but I will protect you, ok? You're a strong person and you didn't deserve this. So, don't worry. It will be alright.".

_It will be alright...._

Oh how he wanted for someone to say those words to him. It was everything he thought it would feel like. 

 

Soon everything went blank as Akashi had a much better sleep than before.

*****

When Akashi woke up he was at school in the nurse's office, he was alone. He would find that boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Because of You by Kelly Clarkson


	5. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi gets himself put a little more together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy, I couldn't help it.

The silence only lasted for about ten minutes before a somber rainbow march into the room. Each one looked as if they were on a war path and for the life of Akashi, he never understood why they felt so close to him after meeting recently.

But he never felt so loved in a long time. He had people who would come to his rescue and those would stand by him. It hurt to think that he became so depended on others but he would gladly take the pain with the pleasure if it meant they would stay.

Akashi laid back and closed his eyes right before his colourful troops came to his side. Midorima was checking over his vitals, Murasakibara came carrying a tray he could only assume was freshly baked goods, Kise was brushing his hair off to the side, while Aomine and Momoi were fussing over his wounds.

Strangely enough, Kuroko was watching from the distance with sympathy in his eyes.  Akashi could clearly make out the emotions from below his eyelashes. The first thing that came into his mind is that _he knows_.

“I am fine,” Akashi said, opening his eyes properly. He wanted to lie and say he fell off edge or that he got hit by a bus but he didn’t know how much they knew. He cursed the shame he felt at that moment. Against his will he could feel his face heating up as the tears gathered by his eyes. Akashi held his breathe to suppress the sobs. This was humiliating.

Surprising it was Kise that spoke first. “Once, I was being chased by this kid back in middle school, his name was Hiazaki, he chased me into the gym. I know it was dumb, with me being so old but I was scared of the dark. He pushed me into a small storage room and locked me in there.” The light in Kise’s eyes faded as he recalled the memory. His arms instinctually wrapped around himself. “There was something that happened when I was younger that I guess left a mark on me. I couldn’t breathe as the door locked and I could hear him laughing at me. Footstep, I could hear his footsteps walking away from me. He said the last bell rang he had to go home but I could stay as long as I wanted.

I heard the gym door close and I went hysterical at that. I was crying and banging on the door. The walls were closing in on me and I began throwing anything that I could get my hands on. I hit the door so hard that I bruised my hands. There were cuts and bruises all over my body within minutes. He came back when he heard me. Haizaki came back for me. I never told anyone how bad I looked as I came out. Or how he had apologized after seeing me. The regret, the confusion or the pity in his eyes…I-I can still see it, you know? I was supposed to this is golden boy, the one everyone loved but truth be told, no one liked me. I was either too stupid, too pretty or too athletic, but never enough. I was everything they wanted to be but never could be, you know? I never told my parents or my sisters because it would crush them to know how I was getting bullied. Times were hard and they said I was their rock and I was strong. I wanted to be everything they needed. It should have been easy, but every day I would be applying makeup and wearing clothes to hide the bruises. I took the long way home to make sure no one knew were I lived. I was scared of what they would do….”.

Aomine put his arms around Kise’s shoulders as Kise offered him a small, unguarded smile. It was clear in his eyes that he knew belonged here. That he wasn’t were he was. No one knew what happened to him when he was a child but no one dared ask him either. Kise’s eyes met ruby with such a determined fire in them as they held each other’s gaze.

Kise made so much sense all of the sudden. He was always bright, not because he was hurting any more, but because he truly wanted to be that person. The person that others would trust and until he could truly pick himself up he would continue with the sunny disposition.

“Unacceptable.” Was the first thing out of Akashi’s mouth. “I will need to find these people. My orders are absolute. There will be no mercy.”

Like a spell was broken the group on teens broke into a fit a giggles and laughter. Except for Akashi would meant every word. These were his troops, he was their general and he wouldn’t let anyone harm them. “Kise, come here.” As Kise walked towards Akashi, Akashi ruffled his hair, “That will never happen again. You have my word.”

*****

A few hours later when the other’s left since they had a curfew and Akashi had to stay overnight, Akashi held himself. He noticed that Kise was put in the middle of the pack with Momoi and Kuroko as the remaining three walked as if guarding them from the world. He didn’t feel so bad anymore. He felt alive. He had people he cared for, and they cared for him. His thoughts went back to his father. But no matter what he had tried, he didn’t feel anything for the man.

The whole ordeal was surreal to him. Leaving home, getting into the train cart, the text, his father, his unknown hero, the group- all of it. But it made him want to wish on a shooting star and hope it would last. But another thing came into mind, _who knew? Did Kuroko know everything? Who was that boy that helped him?_

His thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock in the door. Akashi’s confusion was evident as Kuroko slipped back inside. It was past curfew and even the nurses had left for the evening. Kuroko made small steps towards Akashi’s side. He smiled at Akashi and it pulled the strings on Akashi’s heart.

It was having someone look up to him for the first time. It was like being given a purpose to live. Kuroko looked at him like how a younger brother would look at their older brother; thinking they could take on the world. “I am guessing you want to know what happened?” Kuroko didn’t wait for Akashi to respond. “I was just leaving the library when I saw someone trying to carry you to the nurses’ office. It was obvious that he was trying to hide you because he had covered you with his coat, sweater and using that back door. I helped carry you into the office. He waited until the nurse said you would be alright. We asked him what happened, he said he didn’t know, but maybe you were hit by a vehicle. He left shortly after. He refused to stay until you woke up. He was scared you would be angry at him and that he didn’t actually do anything because anyone could have done that. I haven’t told the others.”

It took Akashi a few minutes to process all that has happened. He sighed. There isn’t much to do. He decided to tell the troops that he was involved in an accident and it was alright, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He was sure that none of them would believe that to be the full truth but he wasn’t ready yet. But he didn’t need to make the first step because Kise already did that for him.  They talked for a while until someone had noticed that Kuroko wasn’t in his room and so he had to quickly make his way back to his room before anyone did any extensive searching for him. 

*****

The month passed without incident and everything went well. Akashi forgot the boy who had helped him as he had no leads to the person and Kuroko didn’t know either. He just assumed it was time to move on.

The group all decided to play basketball as their club activity. It was clear that they were gifted. Not after long each one had developed a skill to call their own. Akashi was their captain while Momoi became their manager, she had a natural talent for collection data on a player’s personal growth. It amazes Akashi to no end at her ability which just as impressive.

However, all good things must come to an end as by the end of the month where they were all selected for different parts of the school with the exception of Momoi and Aomine. It upset Akashi a bit to know that they wouldn’t be able to see each other much, but it the number of messages he got from Kise were any indicator than he clearly wouldn’t be let on the dark…to anything the blonde was related to.

All in all, it was alright except that one time where some idiot tried to steal Kise’s bags. The fool lived…only because Midorima happened to be picking up a lucky item near by. Oh well, you win battles and you lose some. But Akashi won the war as the fool couldn’t even look Kise in the eyes again, not that Kise had noticed. He couldn’t blame him either; Midorima was quite frightening when he was furious with you.

As he was walking someone bumped into him and both of them fell. Akashi looked up to see a head full of nut coloured hair and hazel eyes looking into his. The boy reminded him of a small chihuahua.   

The boy started stammering incoherent words, most likely an apology or some sort. Akashi needed mind too much. The boy was already shaking in his shoes.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m alright.” Akashi said while walking away.

“I’m glad,” came the soft reply, no doubt it was meant to be unnoticed. Akashi recognized that voice like he had just heard it. It was the boy a month ago. It took Akashi a minute to pull himelf together. But the boy was gone by that point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to assume that you know what school they went to and what their skills are.


	6. A Simple Twist In Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am hearing a few rumours of some sort of tragic love story, involving Akashi and a girl named Yuki. Apparently you both love each other but there is another that still has Akashi's affections. Now the female population are determined to make Akashi happy. The males are interested to know captured his heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait if there was anyone waiting at all :P I was moving and it took a lot of time to actually sit and write something. It has been a while and I lost my train of thought

Akashi was furious. He felt like a fool for letting the boy get away so many times and no matter what he might try to do, nothing quite worked. Why haven't he found the boy yet? He should have found him but he _escaped_. Akashi was out witted by the boy who clearly knew about him more than Akashi knew about him. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lip- calm down, this isn't a reason to get so emotional-

 

Akashi couldn't help but laugh at the idea that his biggest problem was trying to find a boy he felt he needed to meet. No, not meet, but find. He would hate it if he just came out and told him who he was. It was a thrill of a hunt and he would be victorious and he felt like he was in a fairy tale. He was someone worth saving and the worst of it was over while his life is still full of adventures.

 

Akashi smiled to himself and at the notion. But he would get the happily ever after he read so much about when he was a child. Only he wouldn't wait for it to find him. He would take the adventure with his troops.

 

Smiling to himself he went to basketball practice trying to work out a plan.

 

*****

 

Practice went as it normally would-his team won, however it was close with Too as Aomine was clearly a force by himself. Kajou also put up a good fight. Akashi couldn't help but notice that Kise had become close to the team captain, Kasamatsu, it was quite the sight to see. He obviously care for his junior and Akashi would tolerate the violent exchange between the two....for now. Serin was an odd team to say the least. They got a new member, Kagami maybe, who was very skilled. But slow. Very slow. The rest of the team was small and not worth paying too much attention too.

 

After practice he sent a text to the newly dubbed Generation of Miracles, _his_ team, about needing to meet them right after their next practice. He sent the information for them to arrive without a hitch. He would have had them him tonight but that didn't seem like a good idea because he needed to explain why he wanted to find someone he knew nothing about and telling them the whole truth was ruled out.

 

Akashi sat on one of benches farther off the school, which was close to a park. He needed to collect his facts before anything else. What did Akashi have to work with and have to offer the others? He couldn't send them off with the description: boy. That would help no one.

 

The boy had nut hair and hazel eyes.

The boy could sing.

He was a boy.

He does to his school.

 

Akashi sighed. That wasn't much to go by. He was getting frustrated again. He didn't notice a girl slowly making her way towards him. Akashi finally realized when it become obvious that he was her destination. Akashi looked up and it became clear why she was here with mascara and lip gloss. Akashi was no stranger to confessions but he was bust right now and something about the girl was off. She was going to be a problem and he wouldn't be able to get away from her now.

 

“Um, h-hi,” She started off shyly. “My name is Yuki Rin, and I know we haven't spoken before, but I like you! Please go out with me!”

 

Akashi looked over the girl once over but it was useless. He could tell her type a mile away. She was middle class, she wanted better but didn't know how to work for it and was looking for a short cut. She was pretty, very pretty if nothing else but that was all. She has medium curly black hair and black eyes. She clearly took care of herself. But that was it. Nothing about her gave any indicator of who she was, just that she was pretty and nothing else. Please, did she really think that it would have been that simple to lure a billionaire heir? “I'm sorry, I appreciate the courage you had to confess but I don't feel the same way about you. Forgive me.”

 

Yuki's face changed from shy to angry as soon as she processed the rejection. Her face took on a shade of red , but was rather cute, Akashi had to admit. He always had a soft spot for red. “What do you mean? I am beautiful, I am smart and you should be lucky that I am even interested in you! Unless...there's someone else? Who could be more beautiful than me?”

 

Akashi had two choices...he could either tell her there wasn't anyone else, and try to get her to leave his thinking spot or he could lie and get her to leave faster. But it would be lying, but he was an Akashi and he always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted her gone. “It's complicated. This person is avoiding me right and I need to find them again. It's personal. I hope you understand, there is just too much that we haven't...settled out yet.” There is wasn't a full lie but it wasn't exactly the truth and Akashi could live with that.

 

Yuki watched Akashi for a minute before staring at her feet shyly again. This girl changed moods by the minute. “I understand. But I won't give up on you. I'll even help you find her.” with that she walked away. For reasons Akashi couldn't explain he had a terrible feeling.

 

Too bad Akashis are usually always right.

 

 

*****

Right at seven hit in the morning he got a call Murasakibara, which was odd to say the least. The boy never calls especially on a Saturday. “Aka-chin, why did you have to like someone so early in the morning? It is bothersome.”

 

Akashi's mind blanked at the statement. What was he talking about and why would it bother him if he did...than all at once the previous night came rushing in. Yuki did say something about wanting help him out by finding the girl. The girl really doesn't know how to take a rejection. “What happened?”

 

“Dunno, 'M tired.” Suddenly there was an exchange from the other side and a pleasant voice came up, “Sorry about that, Atsushi is still very tired. I am Himuro, his roommate.” First names already? They must be great friends but it has been such a short time. “You see, we had a group of girls 'collect' hints and clues of your cinderella here at six in the morning. They are convinced that Atsushi would know because you guys spend a lot of time together.”

 

Time together? Did they mean the times he accompanied Murasakibara to the snack shops to make sure he didn't buy and eat the whole store in one sitting? Does that even count? It's not that he didn't like Murasakibara but this was quite the stretch but Midorima would have been the better option. Oh gosh. He truly hopes they didn't bother him because an upset Midorima means he will turn the place upside down with his passive-aggressive anger.

 

“I am sorry for the trouble, can you tell Murasakibara to meet me at the restaurant. I'll send the information and of course you are also invited.” They agreed and Akashi sent the information out to all of Gom and invited their newer friends. Their were inseparable these days, and though the idea didn't sit well with Akashi for reasons that he would be embarrassed to ever admit. What if they left him behind? What if they didn't even like him anymore? But he forced that idea out. He would move on if that ever happened.

 

 

*****

 

It was about ten when most people arrived save for Kuroko, Midorima and Takao. That was odd to say the least since Midorima wasn't here and he was most comfortable with him. He looked at the seven people with him and he would be lying to say it wasn't awkward to find something to say after Kagami and Himuro were brothers who didn't know that the other was here. It was a scene out of drama and it was so sweet he was sure he had some cavities after watching them. But he was happy for them.

 

A sudden movement caught his eye as he notice that Takao was keeping...a look out? He was clearly hiding from something in the near by bushes and where was Midorima? Takao gave a signal and suddenly there was Midorima behind Takao. Akashi swallowed the laughter that came from realizes just how well Midorima blended in with bush.

 

Midorima and Takao came in after and judging of how Takao's head whipped around and he waved to an empty street that he saw Kuroko. Soon enough the three of them made their way inside to join the others.

 

“Sorry we're late!” Takao beamed “We were hiding from a mob a girls after Shin-chan. Apparently they're bad luck for Cancer.”

 

“It is true. Oha Asa said to avoid suspicious groups and they were a group of girls coming _towards_ me That is not normal and it is not okay.” Midorima added while he fixed his glasses. Kise and Aomine laughed at the explanation. Midorima really did have a sense of humour.

 

Suddenly all eyes were on Akashi and for the first time in his life he didn't have the words to say. There were so many people that he truly cared about and the overwhelming feeling that he was going to ruin everything kept his mouth shut. The more time that past the more Akashi felt like he didn't belong. That he was flawed .

 

To the others Akashi just looked lost and scared. He should never have to feel that way with them. Midorima being Midorima spoke instead. He knew Akashi was nervous and that he would hate it if they were to point it out. So he would carry on until Akashi felt he could take over. “I am hearing a few rumours of some sort of tragic love story, involving Akashi and a girl named Yuki. Apparently you both love each other but there is another that still has Akashi's affections. Now the female population are determined to make Akashi happy. The males are interested to know captured his heart.”

 

The restaurant door opened as Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya came barging in. “Don't worry Akashi we're here to help!” Akashi felt his ears redden as attention came back to him. Why must they be so dramatic, but he couldn't help but smile at that. They cared enough to follow him. He would have invited them had he thought they would come. They came around to make their way towards Akashi and Hayama wrapped his arm around Akashi's shoulder. “Sei-chan has been distressed lately and we are going to get to the bottom of this!”

“Sei-chan?” Takao couldn't help but laugh. Who calls the high and mighty Akashi Sei-chan. It was too much? “ Can I call you Sei-chan, too? We are all friends, right?”

 

“If you must,” Akashi spoke for the first time since arriving. The idea of having twelve people to identify as friends was more than Akashi had ever hoped for. But he wasn't one to complain. “You see the explanation that Midorima gave was only half the truth.” What should he say to them. There was so much to say and so much to avoid but he had to fill in the missing pieces of information. “First things first, you must all vow that whatever that is said in this meeting will not leak regardless of circumstance.” The group sobered as they watched the seriousness in Akashi's voice, nodding their agreement and commitment.

 

“A month I was...injured and someone came to help me that day. I did not see him nor did I get him name. However, I have met him once before in a park near my home. I had only heard his voice as he ran away before I could meet him. I ordered him to stay but he still left. I bumped into him a few days ago but I only recognized him when he spoke. But by the time I turned to him he had left. It was very fast, maybe even too fast. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, also he is an amazing singer. I can't explain my reasons for wanting to meet him. I just do. Will you help me?”

 

The group broke out into theory as to what had to be done and who this mysterious person was. It had to be someone who mastered stealth. Someone of the craziest theories were of this person being sent to protect me because I am an heir or he was a crazed stalker or something. It wasn't until Kuroko spoke did anyone calm down enough to listen to anyone.

 

“I have met the person before, he wasn't very remarkable and I forgot what he looked like and his name. But he does go to Serin as I saw his coat and his sweater was worn out, so I am assuming he is middle-class. He did indeed have nut colour hair, but I do not remember his eye colour.”

 

“Serin? You should have told me sooner if you knew what section he went to, Kuroko.” Akashi couldn't help feel a little irritated that Kuroko knew something so detrimental to his quest. Regardless, they were going somewhere and Akashi couldn't help but feel excited. This was going to work.

 

*****

This wasn't to work. Akashi forgot to mention about him not being in love and not knowing who Yuki awas. It wouldn't have been an issue had he remembered on his own. But no. He only remembered when he saw that cursed poster that was stationed all over the school.

 

_'Akashi-sama: torn between two loves!_

_He lost his past love and she is too shy to confront him._

_So in one months time we will have a costume ball_

_Everything will be solved!_

_If you have any hints, please contact XXX at XXX XXX XXXX_

 

_Don't be shy to the love ridden maiden! Akashi-sama still loves you!'_

 

If he ever found Yuki no one will find her body. What is happening now, he would have just corrected the issue but apparently the ball had already been approved, and it everyone was talking about this. There were girls talking about trying to win his heart, which they didn't understand that he doesn't have one to begin with or boys going to pick up girls by dressing like him. Regardless, he had roughly four pep talks and twenty people swear to help him out. His wonderful group of friends (read Kise, Takao, and Hayama) were in the very middle of things; believing everything they heard. Not to mention the teachers who stopped to tell him theirs stories from back in the day.

 

Akashi never hated his life so much until now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment and kudos! It makes me feel a lot better!


	7. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, are you a-alright?” A quiet voice rang from the other side of the wall. Looking over Akashi could make out the nut coloured hair on the other side.
> 
> Akashi flinched as he realized that this was who he was looking for so long. Something told him that he better say something or else the boy would leave. He couldn't run over the gates and find him still either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is going to be a super short chapter because running it longer would just ruin it I think :P

The next day Akashi woke up to a text from his father. After dreading what the text was he decided it would be best if he knew what his father was thinking. Akashi was filled with a different kind of dread: fear and embarrassment.

 

“Is she the reason why you are refusing to come home?”

 

Why did everything have to find its way to his father? Now Father will be looking for a girl that doesn't exist and Yuki will definitely take that chance to introduce herself. That would be signing his own death certificate. He decided that having his father know what was happening would be the best option. Obviously, not the whole story but something close to it. Typing out his response quickly, “She does not exist, it is a misunderstanding. There is a girl named Yuki Rin who is under the impression that the only reason as to why I rejected her was because there must have been someone else. It was gotten out of control as there is now a ball being held to find the non-existence woman.”

 

There, that should be enough to tell his father that he won't have the wrong impression and come here looking to fix a marriage proposal. Akashi sent the response and immediately got a affirmative response.

 

Takao, Kise and Hayama decided to take it upon themselves to schedule in progress meetings, goals, strategy and _outfits_ for the ball. At least it was Takao who was the 'president', Akashi couldn't imagine what would happen if Kise was in charge. It would be all over the fashion magazines. Besides, Takao confines to Midorima and that helps keep things sane.

 

Now to get through today's classes without prep-talks, stories or random people swearing to help him find some long lost love. Akashi could do this.

 

*****

 

Akashi was so close to actually calling in sick and never coming back when he discovered that some of his fan club (when had that happen?) had written mangas about him. It was so embarrassing and they almost, _almost_ gave it to Kuroko to look at (he was known to love reading and excelled at in literature). Out of everyone that Akashi knew it was Kuroko's hidden laughter that irked him the most. He would be silently laughing at him for weeks to come. However; after some quick thinking (involving a pseudo good intentions, a sick grandmother and a lot of smiling) he got a hold of the manga and he accidentally 'lost' it. The book itself simply needed to be burned. Akashi Seijuro does not cry after _thinking_ about feelings!

 

But the way Kuroko was looking at him with that small smile made Akashi suspect that Kuroko already read the cursed book. Does nothing get past him? Akashi did the only thing he could; pretend it never happened and move on.

 

Basketball practice included Akashi threatening his team because none of them were focusing and were discussing the upcoming ball and Akashi's past love and to his current one. After asking what they meant by current love and clearing up that there was no current love after explaining that the girl claiming to be his current love was mistaken. He left out the part of his rejecting her because it seemed a little harsh to make her to seem like she was a jealous girl who couldn't handle rejection. Akashi was taught to be a gentleman after all even if he didn't think she deserved it. But it would reflect on himself rather than her anyways.

 

It was after the day had ended that Akashi found himself sitting by himself by the gate's cloudy glass walls to the school trying to figure what was happening to him. His father, his friends, the ball and how he fit into the mess. He felt optimistic about it. His father didn't come for him again, his friends accepted him, and there was a school ball thrown to help him find someone that others thought he cared so deeply for. Maybe he could fit into this world and it wouldn't be so bad.

 

“Hey, are you a-alright?” A quiet voice rang from the other side of the wall. Looking over Akashi could make out the nut coloured hair on the other side.

 

Akashi flinched as he realized that this was who he was looking for so long. Something told him that he better say something or else the boy would leave. He couldn't run over the gates and find him still either. Not knowing what to actually say to the boy once he found him he blurted out the first thing that came to him mind, “My name is Akashi Seijuro and we are friends. I am absolute so do not bother to defy me.” _Smooth Akashi, smooth,_ Akashi reprimanded himself.

 

However; his response was a light breathy laughter. The sound made him smile. “You probably wouldn't want to be me as friend as you see how, well plain I am.” There was something about sad tone that underlined that there was more to it than what was said. “But that's not the reason I came looking for you, I wanted to ask how you have been doing lately? Are you okay?”

 

“I'm good. I am just fine, but why were you avoiding me?” Akashi always wanted to know why someone would avoid him when they clearly had the upper hand. There was nothing Akashi could have done that could have intimidate him at that moment. Akashi was at his mercy.

 

As if sensing Akashi was thinking the brunette sighed. “That's why. Whatever happened that day doesn't define you. Akashi, you're amazing not only as an Akashi but as Seijuro as well. And besides, I can look after you like this. I know I am not super strong, or going to be a lot of help, but you never needed that much help in the first place. But enough of that. S-sorry, but can I ask you something?”

 

Akashi stayed silently as he processed what the other said. It took a full minute for Akashi to realize that the other asked him a question. “Of course.” Oh how he prayed that he wouldn't ask about what happened that day.

 

“Who's the lucky girl that stole your heart? I mean, it must be nice to have a whole ball dedicated to finding someone you care about!” The brunette laughed.

 

Sighing in relief Akashi explained the whole situation to the other. The other promising to not out himself until Akashi could find him. Somehow they found themselves sitting on the grass, their backs leaning on the glass wall parallel to each other. It always struck Akashi how easily it was to talk to him. There was nothing about him that calmed Akashi. He felt safe, he felt like he belonged. He was careful not to talk about his father because there is some things that he couldn't force himself to say. Somewhere he heard his phone going but it wasn't the ring tone for father so he was quick to shut it off.

 

He should have known better than that. Who else would call him if not for him rainbow troops and his battalion. Akashi really had thing for army references. But the brunette was his saving grace. He nicknamed him Nightingale because of his singing ability and how he felt care free like a bird when he was with him.

 

Their conversation ran short when Akashi heard his name being called and by the sounds of it, by several people. Looking to the side he saw all of his friends were rushing towards him. It came back to him to check his phone. He had just missed one of the progress meeting and he forgot just how serious the triple threat were about this. As they came closer he saw Nightingale get ready to move from behind the wall. “No wait, don't go!” Akashi was panicking and before he knew it he was rushing over to the gates. The others that were coming towards him also changed their course as well.

 

By the time they got to the other side of the wall the brunette already took off. The boy was clearly scared of the huge group coming his way and made no stance to stay. As the group caught up to Akashi who was staring forward, not realizing that the one they were looking for was a hundred metres ahead of them. “That's the person we are looking for! We have to catch him!” Akashi called once he spotted him as he continued to run. The group snapped into focus as they call ran after the poor brunette.

 

It wasn't hard corner the brunette to an old construction site that has been dropped a long time ago. Thinking that they had him they heard the soft laughter coming from the brunette. “You'll have to do more than that to catch me,”. After issuing the challenge he proceeded to scale up the building with such fluid and graceful steps that it left the others in awe. There was no way they would catch him now.

 

And just like that, the nightingale flew off.

 

As soon as he was out of sight the everyone around Akashi started talking all at once.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos!


	8. Let the Wars Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I won this round.
> 
>  
> 
> Nightingale was one step ahead of them. Akashi does not lose and he will not admit defeat to anyone. As silence filled the room, all of their eyes were on Akashi, wondering what they would do next. No one could deny that having whatever mystery was a lot of fun. There was a thrill that came with having to hunt a skilled prey. Even the third years that usually kept quiet looked amused in their own ways. As Akashi spoke his command, there was a sense excitement than ran through everyone there.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let the wars begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the story so far!

“Oh my gosh, what did I just see?”

 

“That was him?!”

 

“That was so cool!”

 

“Aomine-cchi, you can do that right?”

 

“Are you out of your mind? But can you copy that?”

 

Akashi was getting slightly annoyed about everyone screaming useless information. He was about to yell at them to quiet down when Himuro spoke, “Taiga, Kuroko do you know him? You mentioned something about him being a part of Serin?”

 

“Nightingale. I named him Nightingale.” Everyone turned to Akashi with raised eyebrows. Akashi didn't realize that they didn't know about his naming and group quirk. “It's a long story. It does not matter. You are my rainbow-haired generals and my battalion. Do not defy the grouping. I will not hear any complaints.” He might as well tell them their names now lest he call them by it and they don't know.

 

Takao, Kise and Hayama were quick to agree to the names as it made them “sound more serious- like spies”. As long as they were happy. Takao was quick to pick up where Himuro left off by trying to find a plan when both Serin members didn't have anything to offer. There a lot of people that had nut coloured hair at Serin; they even had one on their basketball team.

 

Takao, Kise and Hayama separated from the crowd to start with the planning. Apparently, Takao made the rule to console the other two so that they could filter out Hayama's...unique ideas. The world isn't ready for all of them. As long as something comes out from all of this than it was alright that they didn't tell Akashi exactly what they were planning.

 

After about an hour the group had to scatter since it was close to curfew and since Kuroko was almost missing last time (when he was in the medical office with Akashi a while back) they made sure to check on him to make sure they don't accidentally lock him out. The three commanders agreed to text each other later.

 

*****

 

The following day Akashi was heading to his dorm after class when he met his rainbow generals waiting for him. Raising an elegant eyebrow as he neared them as reach of them had looks of determination on their faces. “What do I owe the honour to? Isn't the progress meeting on Saturdays?”

 

“The only one to challenge me is me!” Aomine answered. “He challenged us and got away!” Akashi would have laughed at the look of complete bewilderment on his face. It was clear that Aomine was used to losing and it was taking a toll on him. He was the living embodiment of competitive.

 

Momoi looked tired. She didn't have a lead on him and that was also very new to her as well. She has been searching for someone in her database but nothing came up as of yet. However it was Murasaki who seemed to be the odd one out as most things usually don't interest him at all. Looking at Murasaki,questioning him with his eyes. Sighing Murasaki told Akashi that didn't like losing more than he didn't like losing so obviously more. The other's all were there due to interest on solving the identity of Nightingale.

 

“Takao and Hayama and me made up a plan and we made a list of all the nut hair coloured boys in Serin! We advertised that I needed a modelling counterpart of a shoot and were looking for nut hair colour male! The fliers are only in Serin so it won't be too hectic! The auditions will be Friday after classes! It's a great plan to find Nightingale!” Kise blurted in a very excited tone. He was like a child some times. “I talked to my manager to get it appro-” Suddenly Kise's phone went off. Kise clearly knew the caller as he stopped everything to pick it up.

 

He held the phone by his ear to hear as his eyes widened. Everyone took notice as they realized something had happened. “Did you guys open it?.....Yea, let's wait until Saturday.” As Kise hung up he smiled a huge smile to the others. “Saturday is going to really interesting, I can promise you that!”

 

The statement was met with protest with the others. Where in the world did Kise think it was a good idea to tell people that something big happened but not tell them. One of these days he was going to get himself in trouble. Realizing that Kise wasn't going to talk they had no choice to let it go and since they already had a plan in motion that there wasn't much a reason to make another plan.

 

*****

 

As the group and Kise's manager made their way into Serin's gym turned stage they couldn't help but let their jaws drop as they saw just how many people came and from other sections as well. It was at the very least three times more than the maximum amount of people they were estimating.

 

Some of the people there were wearing wigs, some dyed their hair as others were naturals. Some came with different hair colours. As soon as Kise walked in he put his professional face on and smiled at everyone who turned to look their way. It was going to be a long day.

 

Akashi and Kuroko were the main 'judges' as they were the only ones to actually see Nightingale while the others helped to keep things moving. Kise helped the contestants with their auditions. It had to impossible to hate the blonde as he bounced around the people around them, and never once losing his patience. There was even that one guy who tried to take Kise's bag at the beginning of the year was there.

 

Aomine was giving a different kind of 'encouragement', if you could call challenging everyone to modelling claim that you are better despite not even modelling. At least he consoles them afterwards (“You should feel bad. The only one who can beat me is me,”). Where that boy got is confidence/ ego from he will never know. He's spent his life with the elites of society and even they had nothing on Aomine. It's an amusing thought to think what it would be like if Aomine was also a part of that circle equipped with his ego now. It's a good thing that he was likeable. That and the fact Momoi always keeps him grounded.

 

Midorima and Murasaki kept everyone organized and everyone were working hard to handle the management. Even an hour into the auditions but the end was no where in sight and he wasn't quite sure how much longer he can take of this. Takao, using his hawk-eyes, made a mental note of all the of the natural nut-coloured boys and discreetly informed the two teen judges so they focus a little more on them.

 

*****

 

After spending over three hours and eventually picking a boy that was by quite photogenic, it had been a complete failure. Why did Akashi honestly think that Nightingale would come? It made sense that he would avoid the set up. He was clearly challenging them and he wouldn't just come out and say that he Nightingale. They spent an extra hour after all that to take the photo shoot with the boy and Kise and it was dreadful. This was a waste of time. Akashi was tired and irrigated. He will never understand how models can do this for so long.

 

After getting the gym packed up and ready to go back to his dorm the group met up. Reach one looking hopeful at Akashi. Sighing internally he told them all that the one the were looking for did not come. Expecing Kise or Hayama to say something to cheer the group he was surprised at the silence. Looking around there was no sign of Takao either.

 

The three of them were missing. The three of them were missing _together_. That was interesting to say the least. “Takao and the other two left a half hour ago.” Midorima interjected, “Something came up. Takao said he would tell us at tomorrows meeting.”

 

There was nothing much to do after that. So the tired and defeated the group headed back to their dorms.

 

Akashi took note that Hayama hadn't returned back until much later,

 

*****

 

The meeting was held in another restaurant in a private room around noon. After ordering appetizers and getting past the pleasantries Kise and Hayama was practically bouncing in their seats. Takao was just as excited if the glint in his eyes was any indicator. Sensing that they clearly had something to say.

 

Everyone had finished eating quickly (or in Murasaki's case, slowed down to the small bites every once in a while) and waited for one of them to speak. Hayama was quick to get something out of his bag. Pulling out a black folder (labelled :Top Secret) he pulled out two envelopes. Each of the letters were handled with gloves and were in sheet protectors. He passed both to Kise while Kise looked over both he only passed one of the two around to the group.

 

Seeing this as his cue to speak Takao, being the spokesman for the three of them, cleared his throat. “To be to the point, the other day Nightingale left a message addressed for 'The Red Emperor'. We have not opened it but rather check if anyone was close to the area who could have left it there. It was found in front of the basketball gym in Kaijo. We would have taken to Akashi straight away but there was a date listed for today's date for it to be open. We thought to wait until the date came to open it. I hope you don't mind.”

 

The letter having gone around the table and now resided within Akashi's hold did in fact have today's date written on it. It was strange. Akashi didn't mind not being given the letter right away whoever left it wanted Kise to get it and it was clear Kise would taken the message to wait seriously.

 

Looking at everyone at the table, Akashi slowly opened the envelope.

 

 

_I stand for both revenge and justice_

_as I have seen both at their finest_

_in my hands are both hope and fear_

_When I bare my palms to you_

_Tell me you will see what I see_

_how the blood still flows through_

 

_For all the love that was meant to be_

_but never was_

_For all the saviours that came to me_

_but gave up_

 

_so allow me to speak silenced words_

_So allow me to the be the hero I needed_

_but never came; the ease to the hurt_

_Let me break your walls and be your shield_

 

_That being said, I won't go easy on you. You said you wanted to find me yourself, and so, I am officially challenging you and your army to find me. But consider this a warning, though, two can play at this game. Call upon your army and I shall call mine._

 

_Let the game begin._

 

The words were cut outs from the local newspapers as not to leave a trace to who wrote the message. Reading aloud only the paragraph, since the other part was a little more personal and Akashi knew that Nightingale suspected something.

 

Seeing the challenge Akashi was quickly passed the other envelope that was left the day before. It was in simple cut-out message alongside extra posters that Hayama and the others had put up as well as pictures of posters all over the entire school despite Kise and all them only putting them up in Serin and even a few of the gym turned audition room full of people. The pictures from the audition were from before Akashi and others had arrived meaning that they purposely sabotaged the auditions. Akashi laughed to himself as he rereading the short message:

 

_Looks like I won this round._

 

Nightingale was one step ahead of them. Akashi does not lose and he will not admit defeat to anyone. As silence filled the room, all of their eyes were on Akashi, wondering what they would do next. No one could deny that having whatever mystery was a lot of fun. There was a thrill that came with having to hunt a skilled prey. Even the third years that usually kept quiet looked amused in their own ways. As Akashi spoke his command, there was a sense excitement than ran through everyone there.

 

“Let the wars begin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment on all of your thoughts and leave kudoS!


	9. My Chibi Mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted to take a break from Akafuri for a bit. I am sorry. Poor Ryou :( 
> 
> Just to be clear, Sakurai is like a baby brother to the Too first string. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions on rape attempt

The meeting was over shorter than planed and everyone was heading out. The third year and second years with the exception of Hayama left on their way. Takao, Kise and Hayama were busy discussing if they could somehow tract the person who put the posters up somehow. Takao said that there was a AV club that helped look after the cameras on campus and Kise could probably charm them into agreeing to show them the video.

As they were walking back to the campus grounds when they heard a soft voice singing.

 

_“I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's alright_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Hey_

_More than angry words I hate this silence_

_It's getting so loud_

_Well I want to scream_

_But bitterness has silenced these emotions_

_It's getting hard to breathe_

_So tell me isn't happiness_

_Worth more than a golden diamond ring?_

_I'm willing to do anything_

_To calm the storm in my heart_

_I've never been the praying kind_

_But lately I've been down upon my knees_

_Not looking for a miracle_

_Just a reason to believe”_

 

 It took Akashi less than a minute to realize that it was Nightingale only this time there was music beside the singing. That was new. The music wasn’t steady either. Looking past the foggy walls of the school Akashi could tell the person on the other end had light brown hair. 

“That’s Nightingale singing. I know his voice anywhere.” Akashi called as he sped off, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

Apparently it wasn’t only him as Aomine decided to take another route as he told Kise to stand close to the wall. Taking a few steps back he ran forward, using Kise as a boost to get over the wall. In a singular movement he was on the other side.

There some sort of commotion going on judging by the amount of noise coming the confrontation. In less than three minutes everyone was gathered where Aomine had Nightingale trapped in his arms to prevent him from escaping from him. “I’m sorry! I am so sorry for bothering you. I’m sorry I’m alive.” Soon the poor boy was near tears.

“Sakurai? Is that you?” Momoi called, cutting through to the front of the crowd.

“I’m sorry!” was the only reply that she got. But that was more than enough to confirm that it was him.

Aomine released the poor boy from his grasp. Sakuria fell to his knees at the sudden release. He looked up at the mob of possibly the most frightening group of people that he has ever met. Looking like an injured animal at the people surrounding him. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“What are you doing, Sakurai?” Momoi asked, trying to break the awkward silence, “I didn’t know you could sing like that!”

 Shifting on his feet Sakuria suddenly found the ground very interesting. “Um… no, that’s not me singing. It’s my friend. He asked me to help put music to his songs…”. At the mention of his friend, everyone raised their eyebrows. Sakuria would not meet anyone’s eyes and started to look for a way out. “I-I should go…”

Before he could move an inch Hayama reached out and put his arm around his shoulders. “Why so soon? C’mon! Stay a little. Why don’t we hang out a little?” Sakuria looked ready to bolt. “Who is your friend?”

“I-I’m sorry! But I can’t tell you, I already promised not to tell Akashi-san or any of member of his army! I’m sorry!” Sakuria broke free and ran towards Too’s dorms barely having a grip on his laptop that he was working on.

There was a small silence as they watched the boy go. Was this what Nightingale meant when he said that he would raise his own army? And he had Sakuria with him? Who else did he have?

Midorima coughed to bring everyone back. “We may have to investigate him farther.” As everyone snapped back to reality they all turned to each other. KTH (Kise, Takao, Hayama) decided that going as soon as possible would be best as Sakuria would have less time to make a cover up or at least inform the others.

“Be easy on him, though.” Aomine called out. “Don’t you dare rough him up!” His response was eight pairs of questioning eyes. “What?”

“Dai-chan has a soft spot for Sakuria.” Momoi explained to which Aomine denied, his cheeks turning a dusted pink.

 

*****

Basketball practice at Too was normal. Aomine dominated the others with very little effort. Aomine realized that Sakurai hadn’t come to practice, which was a first for him. After about fifteen minutes Aomine walked out of practice much to his sempia’s annoyance. He figured that find the mushroom was far more productive.

It didn’t take a lot to find Sakuria. Aomine could hear him apologizing. _He must have bumped into someone and was held up apologizing to them. Sheesh, what a mushroom._

“Please let me go, I’m sorry! Please, let go…” That didn’t sound right.  Why would anyone be holding Ryou? “Hush sweetheart, this won’t hurt much. You kids shouldn’t have tried to run away the first time. We wouldn’t have to do things this way.”

Rushing to where he heard Ryou’s voice he met with a sight that brought a protective side of him he didn’t know that he had for anyone other than Satsuki. Ryou was pinned to the wall by four to five older students which one of them tying a gag on him as he shook his head trying to scream, but no sound coming out. He couldn’t tell which part of the school they went to but he was positive Ryou didn’t want their hands all over him. Aomine could see where they tore off his button-down uniform to his under shirt. One of them had his hand under Ryou’s shirt heading into his pants as another was licking off his tears. Sakuria turned to look Aomine, tearing falling as he silently pleaded Aomine to save him.

Aomine saw red at that moment.

 

 

When Aomine calmed down enough he saw that the would be rapists had all ran away. Sakuria was huddled to himself like he was trying to hide from the world. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his basketball t shirt off and started to put it on the trembling boy. As soon as he got Ryou to open up he clung to him and cried. Taking this moment to look over the mushroom. His mushroom. He had bite marks and hickeys all over his skin and his wrists were bruised due to how hard they were holding him. Overall, he was fine but scared.

Sighing to himself Aomine picked the boy into his arms and made his way towards the first aid kit in the coache’s office by the gym.

After arriving did Aomine come to think that maybe it wasn’t the best time to come. Basketball practice was still going on and the whole first string was here. Looking at Aomine, or more particularly, Ryou in his arms who had cried himself to sleep and was sniffling in his sleep. Imayoshi put his hand up to stop the others from approaching them, slowly making his way to Aomine. Reaching out he made to take the sleeping boy from Aomine’s arms.

As Ryou was transferred to Imayoshi the coach came running in with a first aid kit, someone must have rushed to get the coach. As the coach laid him down as looked over Sakurai and sighing with relief that physically he would alright.

Imayoshi watched as the coach gently wrapped his wrists. After putting the pieces together with the bite marks, hickeys, and handprints on Sakuria, he turned to look over Aomine who was about to lose control it. Just before Imayoshi spoke Sakurai started to stir.

“Aomine-san?” Rubbing his eyes, a bit dazed from falling asleep. Silently, Aomine walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “I-I’m sorry! I am sorry I’m so weak, and a cry baby, I am sorry,” Aomine just knelled down to him and put his arm around his shoulder as Sakuria started hiccupping. “You must think I’m disgusting now. You probably don’t want a loser like me on the team. I’m sorry.”

“No, Sakurai, we want you,” Momoi said as she gently wiped away his tears. The other boys watching as they didn’t know what to say to their chibi mushroom. Instead they just sat down beside Sakuria as well.

They spent a good thirty minutes just reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault and that they still cared about him. They made him feel safe and wanted. No one had asked about the details, they would get them out of Aomine later, but for now their chibi needed cheering up. And Sakuria in turn laughed and smiled with the rest of them.

Eventually, after the whole team dropping him off at his dorm room he fell asleep thinking everything will be alright. Everyone stayed until well after he had fallen asleep, his head resting on Imayoshi’s lap. After making sure that Sakuria was indeed asleep did everyone turn to Aomine.

“Spill it, what happened to him.” Wakamatsu stated. “Who did this?”

“He was late for practice and I went to look for him. When I got there he was pinned to the wall and they were forcing themselves on him. There was four of them, I think. I beat them.” Turning his head away he added, “I kind of got too angry and blanked out of them. When I came to they were gone. I don’t remember what they looked like or how far they went.”

“Ahomine.” All of them muttered. They couldn’t pursue a report without any details. The coach already spoke with the school head master and there isn’t much left to do.

“I spoke to Akashi, he said he would look into it. He said he would call first thing this morning.” Aomine retorted. “If anyone can do something than it’s him. No one hurts Ryou.”

Little did they know that Sakurai was awake and smiling to himself. He was safe and he didn’t have to worry that much anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Hold Me by Savage Garden ☺
> 
> Drop a kudos and comment!


	10. A Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little more on Ryou as I have decided to give him a little bit of a back story. The idea was to have more meaningful characters or at least give an explanation as to why some people are the way they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make the story a little less fluffy. Sooo be forewarned that there is going to be a shift in tone and such. Also this is my longest chapter!

Right at seven in the morning Aomine’s phone went off. Reaching out and feeling for his phone, Aomine groaned. Who in the world would be calling this early? Realizing that he wasn’t in his own room memories came rushing back. Frantically looking for Ryou he realized he wasn’t in the room. Finding his phone with a speed he didn’t know he could muster, “Ryou? Is that you?”

“Aomine, I am regretful to inform you that I am not Sakurai,” Elegant as ever, Akashi’s voice came fluently. “I have called to inform you that my search wasn’t as fruitful as I had hoped for.”

The blood drained from Aomine’s face. _They got away?!_

“They have managed to get to the AV room after hours last night and have deleted the footage from surveillance cameras. Going back to the scene, they have managed to clear the sight. We have weak leads but we can’t pursue them, you see Sakurai has personally asked that I withdraw from the search.”

A thousand things came running back to him at once. Who goes commits crimes so carelessly and goes so far to cover them up? Why did Ryou call off the search, how did he even know how to contact Akashi in the first place.

“Thanks,” Taking a deep breath before he woke the entire team that somehow managed to all fall asleep in Ryou’s dorm. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Aomine. I will stand with you and for you. Moreover; this isn’t over. Should Sakuria ever change his mind I will always be a phone call away.”

The conversation ended soon after that. Aomine felt like a fool. He lost control, and he lost the offenders. Than Ryou goes missing. Where was that mushroom anyways.

Aomine goes to shake Imayoshi to check if he knows where he went. “Yo, get up.” Pleasantries can wait another day. “Ryou is missing. You know where he went?”

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Imayoshi sits up. “He was sleeping right beside me last night.” Looking around to realize that Sakuria indeed wasn’t in the room he turned back to Aomine. “Did you check for his shoes or his phone?”

If the colour of Aomine’s skin was even a shade lighter the embarrassed flush on him would have been visible. “Tsk, whatever.” Regardless, Aomine made his way towards the front of the dorm. Scanning the area; he realized that Ryou’s shoes, basketball sweater, and his phone were missing. “Ryou’s not here!”

 At the sound of Aomine panicking the other all woke with a start. Each one rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Imayoshi walked towards Aomine and checked just in case Aomine missed anything. Signing when he didn’t find anything either, he turned back to the team that were slowly waking up. “Sakurai left early morning. Let’s go find him.” His words were calm but to anyone who he knew him a little more could clearly hear the urgency in his voice, but he kept himself together. Aomine could understand why he was the captain of the team at that moment. Momoi was trying to call his cell phone but she kept coming up to the busy tone.

Within record time, the team was out the door. Each one was panicking in their own way. Maybe they were over exaggerating but each made come up with their own worst case scenarios. It didn’t take them all that long to find Sakuria. He was just outside the dorms on his phone. They weren’t close enough to hear exacting what he was saying but by the frenetic look on his phone it couldn’t possible be a pleasant conversation for him.

Deciding that despite being a breach on his privacy they would move in closer to eavesdrop on him. As far as they were concerned Sakurai was still in danger and he wouldn’t open up in time for them to help him. They silently made sure to move the louder member of the group, Aomine and Wakamatsu, to the back with threats of varying degrees to ensure their silence.  

“No, Aomine-san came to intervene before anything could happen…. No I don’t want to find them because-……it’ll be alright. Please, Furi, I know this is a lot to ask but don’t tell anyone…. It will go back…I’ll lose everything. I’m sorry, please don’t tell anyone. If this goes out than- but that won’t solve anything. Please promise you won’t tell anyone…. I know, I know. But watch out yourself. You were with me when they first- “

“Oi! Sakurai!” Wakamatsu march towards the frozen brunette. “What’s this about trying to keep things from us?” As quickly as he could Wakamatsu took the phone out of Sakurai’s hand. “Who is this and what is going on?!” The others came out shortly after. Having Wakamatsu take the phone and practical announce that they there made hiding pointless. Besides Sakurai looked like he was about to hyperventilating. Snapping out of his daze, Sakurai reached out to retrieve the phone back from Wakamatsu.

“I’m sorry, please give my phone back. Please!” There is a note of complete desperation in Sakurai’s voice that broken the silence on the other end on the line on the phone.

“Tell him that just this time. And this conversation isn’t over. I’ll be hanging up now.” After that the line went dead. Pulling the phone away from his ear Wakamatsu turns to Sakurai.

“Why won’t you tell us what is going on?!” He was never good at handling stress or being kept in the dark. “Don’t you trust us?! Why are you keeping secrets from us?!”

As if on cue, Sakurai bows deeply and starts to apologize. His eyes are squeezed shut tight as he tries to keep his composure. Somewhere along the line he starts to shake no one is responding to his apologies. None of his other teammates are speaking and it’s starting to become unnerving. “I-I’m sorry, so sorry. I can’t. Please forgive me. I’m sorry…” Even to Sakurai his voice sounds hollow.

“If you’re sorry, then why don’t you just tell us? You know we care about you, right?” Momoi interjected, her voice was soft as if talking to an injured animal. Sakurai immediately turned his gaze to the ground. All he could do was apologize. But no one would listen to him.

They wouldn’t understand if he told them. People from the outside could only grasp so much when they were so out of reach. He would cause more worries than he was worth, or maybe they would be disgusted with him. Or worse, pity him. Telling them would be the same as lowering all of his walls. And he would be completely defenseless against their rejection. They cared for him because they didn’t know. They didn’t know him or what was going on. He couldn’t lose them. If only he had been stronger or smarter, he could have gotten himself out last night or he would have notice them right away; maybe than he wouldn’t be put in this situation. He didn’t want to lose them or their respect for him.

Suddenly everything seemed too small for him. He became hyperaware of everything. He could sense that the others were getting fed up with him. Most of his teammates wouldn’t make eye contact. What was worse that even Aomine or Wakamatsu hadn’t even said anything for a while. He wasn’t anything special and all he did was lag behind the rest. Nothing that he ever did would ever be good enough. He ruined everything by being his useless self. Doing what he always did, he deeply bowed to his team; and did something he always swears to stop doing. He runs away. Taking everyone by surprise as he makes his way to scale up a wall and hit the rooftops. He isn’t the best parkour, but at least the others can’t follow him here. He needs to get away. Away from the fact that everything is catching up to him.

The calls for him to stop fall on deaf ears.

 

*****

After he was certain that he had gotten far enough from everyone, did Sakurai stop running. He was away from the school and at some park. Biting back the tears he knows that about to fall, he checked his phone. He had over 11 missed calls, and 2o something messages. He puts his phone away. He couldn’t even face them to even apologize after he just ran away from them. Walking to an excluded corner of the park by a small pond he sits down and looks at his reflection. He looks awful. He hates himself for being so weak, for never being able to keep his defenses up. His mother was right; the world was going to tear him apart because that was what it did to the naive and he would be able do nothing but watch. And no one would see the cracks, he would be as beautiful as the perfect lie.

Hot tears began to fall as he furiously swiped them away. He didn’t have the right to cry. How many times has he ran away? Cried? Isolated himself from the world? It was like a tradition. As the tradition went he picked up a broken piece of glass that was lying near by and brought it to the back of his knee- somewhere no one ever looks- and drew another line to his growing collection. As he watched crimson drip from his leg he cut the other leg at the same place.

This was his punishment. It hurt and he hated himself for doing it, but he felt compelled to do it every time. It was like it was taking a weight off his chest for a while. After he felt like he had done enough he wiped the blood off and applied an ointment that he always carried on him to the cuts. In a few hours they would be almost invisible. When he was done he just held himself.

*****

By the time Sakurai made his way back to his dorm it was already half past one. He silently hoped he wouldn’t meet any of his teammates. He still had to reply the messages and missed calls from them. As he approached his building he started off by sending a mass text to everyone apologizing. He gotten several responses almost immediately. Most of them asking either where he was or if he was alright. _Aomine didn’t reply,_ he thought to himself as he began to text everyone back _._ It bothered him more than probably should have.

As if on cue his phone chimed as he got another message: _It’s ok_. Sakurai stopped the reply he was about to send as his breath hitched. By the end of it he replied to everyone, apologized, like he usually does and headed into his dorm. He let everyone know he was at his dorm and he was just really tired.

The next day at practice everything was normal. The team didn’t know how to approach the topic, so they let it go. They would keep an eye for him since he clearly seemed overwhelmed, he runs when he feels cornered. No one knew that to say or do bring him as ease. So they treated him as the last 48 hours never happened and Sakurai was grateful for that. He chose to keep a little extra quite, but tried that much harder to make it up to everyone. 

After a few day everything went back into the normal routine. No one seemed to remember what had happened and moved on with their lives. Aomine always kept a hidden eye out for Sakurai, though. Just because Ryou wouldn’t let him in doesn’t mean he’ll accept being on the outside. After all, it’s always those that push people away the hardest are the ones that need someone close the most. Call him a sap, but he believed it.

Roughly it had been a few weeks since everything happened. He wasn’t as worried as before. Nothing seemed to be happening, whoever tried to hurt Ryou was smart enough to not come back and also, he had the distinct feeling that someone was watching over Ryou from above.

Ryou knew it too, because whenever he would get the feeling Ryou would sigh and look to the rooftops like he knew someone was there. Then life would move on life nothing was wrong. The team still fussed over Ryou, just at more of distance and discretely.

*****

 

 Going back to the normal swing of things, it was Saturday and they had another one of those Progress Meetings where Kise and them would fawn over Akashi’s dilemma. Most of the second and third years would drop by sometimes, preferring to watch. It was typically the GOM and their partners, excluding Kaijou’s captain. At first it seemed ridiculous but it was the first time Akashi let them in and wanted their help. He might be a jerk, lazy and spent too much money on Mai-chan magazines, but even he knew that something was wrong with Akashi and this was a massive leap of faith for him. Besides, he’s positive that Nightingale was the one that was watching over Ryou and taught him to do that thing where he runs off walls.

He could have told them that Ryou said that his name was Fari, Faru or something, but the idea rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was because taking information by eavesdropping on someone in a panicked state wasn’t fair. Besides, Ryou would feel like he betrayed his friend. That conversation was serious business, everything he learned about Ryou by it was and this whole chase was a game. There was no reason to mix the two. Besides, with their specialist team he was sure that Kise, Takao and Hayama would figure something out.

“Do we have any leads? We tried to talk to Sakurai, but, um, he started to apologize and…we didn’t get that far. The guy sure is determined!” Hayama starts off. “Maybe Aomine could ask him?”

Before Aomine could speak, Akashi spoke, “I think we should leave Sakurai for a while. Do we have any other leads?” No one questioned Akashi as he was absolute on this matter an any other.

Before anyone could say anything else, a shy voice called out for Akashi’s attention. Glancing at Akashi who suddenly felt the need to scowl at the table they were currently sitting at the others turned to look at the new entry. “Akashi-san, c-can I borrow you for a few minutes, please?” The girl speaking looks pretty enough; she had dark curly hair with matching dark eyes. “I-if you’re busy, I c-can always try at another time…” She let her eyes drop to the floor as she started to shuffle on her feet.

Surprisingly it was Kise who spoke in a voice was colder than anyone would expect from the usually bright and bubbly blonde. “He’s a bit busy at the moment, sorry. Maybe, next time.” He gave a quick pause after the ‘maybe’ to emphasize that it really was just a maybe, a very doubtful maybe.

“O-oh, okay. I’m sorry, I should g-go…” she said. Slowly she turned to leave. Some of the guys that got over Kise’s initial rudeness were about to call out to her and ask her to come back when Kise, sensing what they were doing, calledl out to her, “Have a good day, though.”

As soon as she left Kagami went off at Kise, “What was that, man! That was just rude!”

“I agree, that was mean Kise.” Momoi put in. Kise for his part looked completely unapologetic as ever. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his papers and folders. “She had it coming. Besides, I _was_ being nice. Better me than Akashi, you know.”

Turning to Akashi, who looked mildly shocked, just smiled. “She wasn’t willing to listen to me the first time when we had spoken.”

“No kidding! She was putting it on wayyy too thick!” Kise smiled.

“She was over doing the act,” Kuroko spoke. “Is she, by any chance, Yuki-san?”

The name sounded familiar to the rest as they had to actively think back to where they had seen or heard the name before. “The posters!” Takao replied. “Isn’t she supposed to be Akashi’s present time lover or something?”

Sighing to himself he decided to recall his complete encounter with the girl. The others looked a bit surprised, except for Midorima who just nodded. Midorima just took out a small little book and made a small note in it and put it away before anyone would have noticed, except for Takao with his Hawk-eye.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I over killed it.
> 
> And as always, 
> 
> Drop a comment and Kudos!
> 
> Also I am looking for a beta! Please lemme know if you're interested ☺☺


	11. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am crazy huge fan of Big Brother Midorima! 
> 
> In this chapter you learn a little more about him <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have an editor. If you have the time than please help out!

After the meeting ended they went their separate ways as they usually did. Midorima decided to leave without waiting for Takao which he usually did. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about heists. He was sure that Takao would catch up to him after he was done. He wasn’t quite sure why he had this feeling that something was wrong and things were slowly getting out their control. If there was one thing that bothered Midorima the most was the idea of not knowing. The world wasn’t a fair place and he knew it first hand.

That is why he always had his lucky items with him. It gave him an edge over the day and he knew what to expect from the day with Oha Asa. It made sense. It told him how his day would be and how to improve it. He would never fathom why others did not take this more seriously, but it did not matter because he did and he would try to look after the others that best he could. He also didn’t understand why others expect him to _tell_ them that he cared, how he felt or why it was so hard for him to show his feelings. The answer was simple: because he didn’t feel those emotions, and even if he did there wasn’t reason to showcase them to the world.

He decided he wanted to visit his sister this weekend. She always read him even if he were to be a blank page. Takao was like that, too, but he always found reasons to prove that he was fool that loved to tease him. Okay, perhaps there might be a slight chance that he wasn’t a complete fool and he was somewhat tolerable. He sent a text to Takao and Akashi (should he need him for anything while he was not present he should be informed in advanced).

He made his way to his dorm to pick out something more formal to wear and to make sure that he looked presentable. This trip would always be his salvation and he would always pray that this would be the day. But that was never enough for him. He needed to be sure so he went to double check Oha Asa again. He was ranked fourth from last. He would need his lucky item, was a polar bear plushie and his sisters was a golden charm, to hopefully counter the bad luck of today. He had been looking for this charm for several months because it had come up for his sister several times over the years but they were very rare. Money was never an issue as he would be willing to sacrifice his own lucky items and savings if it meant he could get this for her. But he could never find it. He sighed as he went and looked for something else he could give to her.

After roughly thirty minutes of preparing he had decided to leave to train station. He need to make a trip home before he could go visit her. It was going to be a long day. Hearing his phone go off Midorima was quick to check his phone.

“Sure thing, Shin-chan!” followed by “Let me know when to expect you back.” After typing out a quick reply he was well on his way. He had a few pit stops before his destination so he needed to be quicker on his feet. He stopped by his house. He didn’t feel the need to call out his presence as he knew the house would be empty as his parents moved overseas to gain experience and were expected to return in a few years time. That left his as the only one who actually lived in the building, but even he had to admit it had been a while. He slowly made his way through his house. It was a beautiful traditional house and he liked it very much. It wasn’t something grand that one might find with Akashi but it was graceful. He walked to the storage closet and pulled out a clean rag and went on his way.

As he made through his spotless house his mind would always start to wonder but he would bring it back. Sometimes the past shouldn’t be brought back. He would never let it go, though. It was etched into his mind but it didn’t mean that he would show it on his face. As he made his away upstairs towards his room, his eyes darted to the room on the other side of the hallway. Turning back to his room he walked in and just sat on his bed. He needed to prepare himself before he went into the other room.

After he thought he was able to emotionally enamor himself enough he got up, the rag in his hand as well as his eye glass cleaner, and walked out. He went straight into the room across the hall before he could back down. The room was a soft shade of pink and it had sakura trees in full bloom painted on the walls. The bed was as tidy as it had been for almost two years now. He went over to where there were picture frames hung up on the wall. Slowly he looked over each picture of a young boy and an even younger girl laughing and smiling. Each one would be the same pair, sometimes accompanied by their parents, steadily growing older. He sprayed each one with the glass cleaner and swiped them down until each shone like it had just be bought and hung up the day before.

Taking one less look at the pictures he turned away and fussed over the other things in the room; the sheets were replaced, the collection of teddy bears was rearranged and the small table was reorganised. Looking around, satisfied that there wasn’t a speck of dust in the room he headed out. The only thing that Midorima would not touch would be the clothes. It was strange, but touching them felt like he was accepting all that has happened, even if he knew that it was something that he could never change.

Realizing that he had spent too much time he was quick to rush out of his house if he wanted to make it to the florist before they close for the evening. Grabbing his shoes, his wallet, a small bad he had always prepared and his coat as he ran down the street. He barely made it in time before the store closed; had he been paying attention he would have realized that he was actually ten minutes late and the owner had kept it open because they knew he would be coming. Like he has been every month for the last two years. He bought his regular order and quickly headed out, remembering to leave a tip for the service he had gotten.

Rushing to the train station he was stopped by a small group of adults. He was running late and decided to out through an ally. It was clearly a mistake as the crowd looked like thugs your mother would always warn him about. He knew he should have just let them rob him but he was late and if he didn’t hurry he would miss the train. He couldn’t afford that. So he left them take his wallet and steal all the cash that was on it. It wasn’t a lot but it was decent enough. He made sure to never have excessive amount of cash on him. However, what he didn’t plan for was that they would take his cards and throw them around until he couldn’t keep track on them all. They even took his glasses and threw them along with the scattered cards.

The walk past the greenette as they laughed, but Midorima only stayed still and just stared off into the ground. He forgot his lucky item at home. Had he remember to bring it with him than he wouldn’t have to worry about this. Suddenly his phone went off. Silent looking at it, it was an alarm he set in time with the train. Quickly pulling himself together he searched for his cards but without his glasses he couldn’t see very well in the dark. He decided started to feel around the area, using his phone as a flashlight when a voice called out for him. “Shin-chan? Is that you?”

Suddenly, he felt like a fool for getting himself in this situation. He opted to stick the route of the least amount of talking. “Yes, now leave.”

“What are you doing here, this late at night?” Takao’s voice was getting closer and closer to him but he could exactly make out where the later was. He was probably wearing dark colours.

“I forgot to bring my lucky item with me. Now I have lost my glasses and my cards. Make yourself useful and help me find them.” Takao reach where Midorima was on the ground feeling the ground. Setting aside the bike that he brought with him, he was quick to find the other’s glasses and finding the cards didn’t take very long with his vision.

“You know; Scorpio was ranked third highest today. I even have my lucky item with me,” Takao said as he held up a new videogame he had just bought. “Maybe I should come with you. I could be lucky.”

Impatient to get to the train station as quickly as he could he was quick to agree and headed towards the station without even a glance back at Takao. Takao honestly didn’t mind. Shin-chan was anxious and a mess. It didn’t take a genius to know what had happened to him. Besides, they were friends.  They didn’t polite actions to understand each other. With that in mind Takao rushed to Midorima on his bike as the boy had started to run. After ten minutes of pure running as fast as they could do they arrive at the train station. Rushing to one of the ticket sales stalls Midorima is quick about asking for a particular train.

Unfortunately, he was told that he had just missed the last train for the night. Takao could feel the heartbreak as Midorima lost his ever so stiff posture as his shoulders dropped. As he made his way over to him to cheer him up he got a good look at Shin-chan’s face. If Takao thought he could feel Midorima’s heartbreak before he thinks that he just felt his own heartbreak by the look of complete helplessness on his face. “I-it was my own fault for being late. I’m sorry for dragging you along.” Midorima was trying to pull himself together to not look as he stupid as he felt. But he couldn’t no matter how had he tried, he failed.

Takao always being quick to act remembered his bike. “Hold that thought and don’t go anywhere!” He called as he ran off to go fetch his bike. He doesn’t know where or how far Shin-chan needed to go but he would take him if he could. He would petal his legs off if he needed to but there was no way would he ever let Midorima become so defeated. Arriving where he left his bike he rushed back to Shin-chan. Pulling out his phone to his GPS app he turned back Midorima. “Where do we need to go?”

Midorima looked shocked at Takao, was he serious? It would be an hour by bike and he would have to petal on his own because Midorima never learned how to ride one. “You don’t have to…”

Realizing that Midorima wasn’t one to accept help from others he opted to just grab his light and push on the second chair. After handing his phone over to Midorima did he stop once to look at him straight in the eyes before he broke out in a huge grin, “I’m going to start going towards downtown because the train would have gone that way. As soon as you know the address of where you wanna go, type it in to find the shortest route.”

After finally finding his voice Midorima agreed and thanked him quietly, though he denied it when Takao ask if he had said something. Giving the directions to address did Midorima realize how fast Takao could bike. At this speed he could probably reach even before the train. Suddenly his day didn’t seem so bad after all.

Arriving in front a hospital did Midorima regain her posture and hurried insides, without Takao trailing after him after he locked up his bike. Takao looked around, curious to why Midorima needed to go to the hospital. Maybe his parents worked here, he did mention that his parents were doctors a while ago. Suddenly he noticed the bouquet of flowers that Midorima was carrying with him the whole time. There was something about them that made Takao very sad. He wasn’t sure why but he would find out soon enough. Midorima went straight to the critical care unit rooms like he had been going there everyday. Takao followed behind him silently, waiting at the door as he watched Midorima enter the room.  

Regardless of how many times Midorima comes here, the place will always be strange and foreign to him.   “I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long. How are you, Angel?” Midorima spoke in a voice softer than silk filled with an undying love that made Takao hold his breath. Midorima walked up to the girl sleeping on the bed, her breathing dependant on the many machines wired into her carrying a bouquet of Baby’s Breath, Asphodel, blue Salvia, Eucalyptus and Forget-Me-Not as he kissed her forehead. He soon took the bag he had been carrying with him all day and pulled out a purple hair brush as he began to brush her hair and tell her about his day.

*****

It was a few hours after that did they leave the hospital. Takao realized that the girl was Midorima’s little sister. She had the same green hair and pale skin. She couldn’t have been older than two years old. Takao wanted to ask what happened, if she would be alright but he knew that Shin-chan wouldn’t answer. The walk was silent as neither wanted to speak.

They agreed to stay at one of the hotels in the area as it had gotten very late. Despite Midorima insisting that he pay for the room, Takao paid for half of it. As soon as they were inside Takao dropped his bag and pulled Midorima into his arms. “She’s beautiful. I bet she is one of the sweetest little girls in the world.” Midorima didn’t respond right away. “She’s lucky to have you, almost as lucky as you are to have her.”

Suddenly, all the bravado that Midorima had crumbled as he cried on Takao’s shoulder. “Fumiko’s sick, Kazunari, she hasn’t been awake for over a year and a half….and I can’t find her lucky item. I can’t find it.” Takao rubbed Midorima’s back trying to comfort him. “She has respiratory distress syndrome; she can’t breathe on her own. They say it is a slim chance that she’ll make it. They said it has been too long. My parents gave up, but I can’t let them take her off the machines... I’ll lose her….”

There was nothing Takao could say so he quietly held him as Midorima finally fell asleep. Signing to himself, he knew he had his work cut out for himself. He was tired and aching, but maybe if he could get that lucky item that Shin-chan had been searching for it could help Midorima. Smiling at the boy asleep in his arms he pulled him onto his bed as he made his way to his. He pulled out his phone and wrote a mass text for someone to pick them up early in the morning. He would help Shin-chan. But now he needed his rest.

*****

In the morning it was if nothing had happened. Midorima was being his usual self but more subdued. Takao decided that he would let Shin-chan have this one and went on with charades. Packing everything hadn’t taken any time at all as they barely brought anything with them. Takao’s phone went off, checking the caller ID it was Miyaji. Smiling he looked to Shin-chan, “Looks like our ride is here! C’mon, we better hurry before he brings out his pineapples!”  

The two got out of their rooms and made their way towards the truck waiting for them. Miyaji for his part looked very angry. “Takao! What do you mean you came all this way for a video game, dragging Midorima with you and getting stranded! Idiot! I should run you over for being so irresponsible! A video game!” Both first years smiled to themselves (or frowned less in one case) as they knew that this was just how Miyaji showed his concern.

The ride back was silent as neither of them spoke, it was bothering Miyaji, but he knew that something was wrong so he kept quiet. Midorima was so tired, despite having woken up a little while ago. He cried last night and he only cried once before, almost two years ago. It broke past his walls and released everything he had been trying to keep caged. The diagnosis, the fighting among his parents, them giving up on Fumiko, them leaving the country to try and put distance between them and her while kept his emotions at bay to be strong for everyone. And missing her, how he missed her voice. But it made it easier for him to breath again now that it was all out in the opening. But it took so much from him, looking at Takao he didn’t understand how he became so lucky to find him. He was his best friend, and he would return the favour to him someday. He promised to himself.

Takao on the other hand was busy trying to make a plan. He would be Midorima’s shoulder to lean on and if he wasn’t enough he would find someone who was. He believed in happy endings but he always believed that they were never as easy as fairy-tales made them out to be. But if hard work, patience and luck was what he needed than all Midorima needed was a small helping hand. Smiling to himself as he pulled out his phone and looked up Pisces and found the charm Midorima was looking for. It would be a lot of work but oh so worth it in the end.

After they were brought back to their dorms the two thanked their sempai and headed back to their rooms. Midorima went sleep almost immediately while Takao just gave a small smile and went onto his computer. A few hours later he couldn’t seem to find anything on the charm. Debating his options, he could either pick a direction and hope to find a lead or call in for help now and search with more of a background. His pride wanted him to find it on his own but the urge to find it as soon as he could, won in the end.

Playing his phone, he finally texted Akashi asking for his help while leaving out as much as MIdorima’s personal information as he felt needed. Akashi for his part was very patient. He just listened and asked for a picture of the charm and promised that he would do what he could. Sending all that he knew about it and the zodiac sign that it was meant for. He hung up. That didn’t stop his mind from wondering. He didn’t just sit back and wait. He wasn’t the type to do nothing. But why should he? Talking out his phone he texted the other two in their special task force squad as he grabbed his stuff and softly closed the room to his shared dorm.

Hayama and Kise were waiting patiently for him at their usual spot (in front of the restaurant they went to every Saturday).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asphodel- Regret, absence  
> Baby's Breath- Everlasting and undying love,  
> Forget-Me-Not- Don't forget me  
> Eucalyptus - healing, protection  
> Blue Salvia- I think of you
> 
>  
> 
> Please drop a comment and Kudos! It makes me feel better. :D


	12. Let Me Be Your Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his night with Midorima, Takao has his eyes set on getting that charm for Midorima. But he knows he can't do it along. As soon as they track down the charm they get another surprise thrown at them! Turns out the only available trinket that they can get their hands on is someone they have never dealt with before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. I'm trying to aim to give everyone a life of their own as well. 
> 
> Once again, don't have a beta just yet :)

“What’s the emergency that you called us over for?” Hayama asked as Takao approached the two. Giving them a look over Takao could guess that they rushed over. His smile grew, _good, that means they're dedicated_. Signaling to them to keep their silence they made their way into the restaurant. Trying to be as secretive as they could they tried (really hard) to act normal when they asked for their regular table.

However; if the number of times they checked over their shoulders, spoke in low voices, gave each other looks and how the receptionist raised her eyebrows-they didn’t do a very good job at it. But since the manager of the store loved them (apparently business picked up quite a bit since the whole group were like local celebrities, and since they officially became regulars the other students have been coming in more often) they just let it pass as teenage boy shenanigans. Though keep one of them couldn’t help but be a little bit offended-this wasn’t shenanigans! They were trying to crack the case of THE Akashi Seijuro! And are about to start with Midorima! They should be given medals for their efforts to help the world’s two most difficult people!

But for the sake of being polite (read: secretive) they decided to let it go. They went to their regular table which for some reason wasn’t allowed to public anymore. Both Takao and Hayama had a creeping suspicion as to why but Kise was as clueless as ever. Takao immediately notice the group of girls as their eyes zeroed in on Kise as the blond who was laughing at something Hayama said. They quickly took out their cameras out to record Kise laughing, (Takao cringed at the obsessiveness) when the manager came out and asked them to put their cell phones away because it was against their policy to take pictures within the store.

Grudgingly they put the phones away and decided to just watch the blond move, breath and live as far as Takao was concerned. Hayama caught on as well as he raised his eyebrows to Takao who shrugged in response. After a few more minutes of the girls, joined by other customers, staring at Kise, the blond being oblivious and the other two becoming hyperaware of it all did Hayama cave. He suddenly got up and walked over to the receptionist desk and asked to speak with the manager. After a few minutes of talking they both walked to the back and brought out screens.

It took another few minutes for the screens to be set but after they were both of them were relieved to be away from prying eyes. Kise just thought it was for the meeting (ignorance is bliss). After they ordered their snacks Takao finally decide to speak. “We need to find something. But I can’t tell you why or for who it is for, though.” He searched each face to see if the others had anything against it. Seeing that they didn’t he continued. “I found out a secret and I want to help out. This is what we are looking for,” pulling out his phone to the screen with the pictures of the charm on it. “Have you ever seen it or anything like it?”

Shaking their heads at the pictures they fell into a silence. Taking in a deep breath Takao decided he was being over optimistic if he thought he could figure it out in one meeting. Taking out a note book he started off making a flow chart for the kind of charm it was and where you could find them. The rest of the meeting moved on and each had a plan and roles to play. He also asked them to keep it quiet because he didn’t want Shin-chan to find out. He might be more upset because he wouldn’t want others to meddle in his business but Takao was determined to help. If Shin-chan was fated to crash and burn than he would go up in flames beside him. Somethings are too much for one person to carry on their own.

As soon as Kise came out of the place he was swamped with his fans. He tried to be polite to them but it was obvious he wanted to leave. Takao and Hayama tried to drag him out or get a word or two in but the crowd just would not have it. Suddenly a lazy drawl could be heard somewhere over the crowd. “Yo, beat it. Leave Kise alone.” Turning to the newcomer Aomine made his way over to Kise. In a quick graceless movement, he slung an arm over Kise’s shoulders he dragged the blonde away from the mob of fans. No one dared to follow the impulsive midnight haired boy.

After some reasoning Hayama and Takao believed it would be safe for them to follow the duo as well. “Aominecchi!” Kise smiled wide as he turned to his (self appointed) best friend (Aomine has yet to deny or confirm the claim). “What are you doing here?” Kise really was clueless Takao thought as even Hayama could conclude that Aomine was near by and watched the would be death of Kise due to suffocation of his fans.  But that was a part of his charm, he as like a little kid that still believed in happily-ever-afters and promises.

Aomine just tsked then called him an idiot. Kise pouted, to which Amine was quick to tell him to knock it off. It was adorable. Sickly so. Clearing his throat, Hayama looked at the two who seemed so domestic that he just felt the need to pop their little world. “We have a mission, remember?”

Getting into the swing of things as they explained a shortened version to Aomine who said he would go with Kise to make sure no one kidnaps him along the way. It was a valid concern as far as Kise was concerned and so they all headed out on their ways.

*****

It was almost time to call it a day when they came back together. Neither of them found out anything about the charm and Takao was just about to pull his hair out. Why was this charm so far to find that with Shin-chan looking, Akashi on its case and the four of them it still wasn’t found?! Letting out an annoyed sigh he thanked the other three and asked them to keep an eye out. Each one promised as they made their way back to their dorms.

Along the way Aomine and Kise started to play a simple game of one on one. Aomine was winning, as usual, but Kise was getting better every time. Some where along the line Sakurai dropped by to watch them play. He was dressed formally which was odd because it was a Sunday, and as far as Kise was concerned, no one should be inclined to dress up on Sundays (Aomine doesn’t dress up. Ever. So he didn’t bother putting in a vote). Somewhere in the corner of their eyes they saw a figure scaling the buildings.

They wanted to figure out who he was but they reach had other issues to figure out first. It was like the more they get into it the more they had to worry about. Neither of them realized that they were scowling until Sakurai started to apologize. “I’m sorry! He always drops me off by the dorms! I tried telling him he didn’t need to, but he never listens. I’m sorry!” Kise was about to ask why when Aomine sent him a look telling him not to ask. Aomine just scratched his head as a response.

“But why is he scaling the buildings?”

“Oh. Because he thinks I’ll feel better about him following me if he gives me space and I can’t outright see him.” Sakurai said with a lot more confidence that anyone had ever heard him speak with before. “Plus, he’s a dork. Always has been since he was four.” Sakurai gave himself a small laugh after remembering something in his mind. “The guy doesn’t even _walk_ without shoes in public! Once in elementary someone hid his shoes by the coach’s office and instead of walking over to the office he just stood there! He wouldn’t move! For the whole gym class until the coach asked why he wouldn’t leave the locker room bench. He said he wasn’t wearing shoes so he couldn’t walk on the floor. The coach tried to convince him but he wouldn’t budge!” Sakurai broke out in soft giggles as the other two watched him fondly.

Covering his mouth like he had said something wrong he turned back to the other two with his huge doe eyes. Kise laughed him off and changed subjects with one of his stories about how he had tried to scare one of his sisters by hiding in their closet. He stayed in that closet for almost four hours until he remembered that they both went over to a friend’s house for a sleep over. But the door jammed and he ended calling for his parents to get him out (he did not start crying. If his sisters tell you otherwise, then they’re lying). His sisters never let that go, even to this day.

Somehow the topic came up to the charm that they were looking for. Sakurai asked to see it. His eyes widened as he looked at it. “I have seen that before! But-t I can’t remember where.” Taking a picture of the charm he sent it someone on his phone. “Me and my buddy were together all day and maybe he remembers it. I’m sorry I’m useles-”.

Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Sakurai, not believing that they had an actual lead. “You’re the best Sakuraicchi! Thank you!” Sakurai just blushed and mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’. After a few minutes Sakurai’s phone went off letting him know that he had a message. Flipping open his phone over he read the quick message that Furi had sent him. A smile grew on his face as he practically beamed at the other two.

“We were visiting a record company today for my friend and the owner of the company’s daughter was wearing it today!” Sakurai quietly rushed in one breath. He bit his lip as he watched the other two’s facial reaction. He sincerely hopes that he had helped them with their dilemma. Kise squealed. He actually _squealed_ as he grabbed Aomine and shock him.

“We got this! I have to tell Takao and Hayama! I have to tell Takao and Hayama _now_!” Turning to face Sakurai he gave him a tight hug. “Thanks a bunch! You’re a life savour! I can’t believe this! I’ll update you tonight, okay? I’ll get your number from Aominecchi! Bye!” Both Sakurai and Aomine were left in a daze in the smoke cloud where Kise had once been.

“So, I’ll walk you home…”

“Okay, sorry for the inconvenience…”

*****

Kise decided to send a massive text instead because he decided it was getting to late to speak to them in person, (Kasamatsu found him on his way and, after kicking him for being out late and still not on his way back, dragged him back to the dorms).

 

*****

Takao reached his dorm and Midorima was busy doing his homework like the studious tsundere he knew him to be. He took deep breath and poked his head on his way to his half of the dorm. Midorima glared at Takao but ultimately went back to his homework. Takao pulled out his phone to see he had a missed call from Akashi not too long ago and a few texts from Kise. Deciding that calling Akashi was important since there was a limit to how late one can call and besides, it’s Akashi. It best not to get on his bad side.

After exactly two rings Akashi picks up, “Hello, Takao. I believe that you have received my call?”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I was out. Any update?”

“Yes and no. You see there are three ever made. I have successfully located two, however; they are unable to be obtained. They both belong to an elderly couple overseas. The charms were giving to them by their late son and they treasure it the gift greatly. I have tracked the third one down to this country around this area. I will be able to tell you tomorrow evening. If you have any updates, feel free to message me.”

“Will do.”

Reading over Kise’s text afterward a huge smile ripped across his face. They can do this. Heck, they got farther than Shin-chan! After debating on telling him or not he decided it would be for the best not to tell him in case they couldn’t get it. Seeing Midorima heartbroken once was enough for him; if they ever needed his help he would tell him. But until than he would keep this among themselves. Nothing was going to stop them from helping him. He sent out a quick text to Akashi to save him from looking up the third charm as they already knew where it was.

Takao made a quick meeting (same place and same time) for them to figure out how exactly they were going to get the charm. He had a good feeling about this.

The next afternoon the four of them (Aomine decided to tag along as he had nothing better to do) all sat at their usual spot. So far they all gathered pictures of the target as Hayama took to calling her. She was…interesting to say the least. Looking at her you could tell that she was a little rich girl and had all the traits of one-the fake hair, plastic surgery, the tattoos, the almost always drunk state, the constant swearing and multiple flings.

“We can seduce her!” Hayama suggested. “What girl’d refuse Kise? We could get it in record time!”

That did make sense as she always went after big shots and Kise, with looks, athletics and charisma, was a huge. After much discussion of pros and cons for the idea they decided to follow through on this plan as they had faith in Kise’s ability to judge character and that they will never to be too far from them. Now how to approach the target. They thought of getting Sakurai to help but he didn’t want to get too involved as it might affect his friend’s chance of getting signed if it were to end badly. He did leave them with a business card and schedule of the best times to call.

But to call and set up an appointment they would need someone to audition for them and no one at the table had any musical background nor knew anyone who did except for Sakurai and his friend. They were stuck on the thought, but maybe they could get Sakurai to audition. He was decent enough when they over heard him adding music to a song. But they already knew him. They could always get someone to lip-sync or something.

Biting his lip Takao’s phone began to ring, a Games-of Thrones instrumental. It was the one he set for Akashi. Picking up the phone, “Hello, Akashi?” The conversation went back and forth for a while as Takao explained the predicament that they were in. Akashi, on the end, was silent as ever. When Takao finally finished Akashi couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Takao froze for a moment in shock, he mouthed to the others that Akashi was _laughing._ That _their_ Akashi was _laughing_.

As quickly as he had started Akashi sobered. “I fail to see the reason why you must introduce yourselves to her father. Wouldn’t it be more effective to meet her when she is away from her father so that she wouldn’t have to keep face in front of him? Her daily life is broadcasted on the television on a regular basis; therefore, knowing her routine should not be an issue. She also likes to dine to the elite restaurants as show of money and power. Should she agree to this date than I may be of assistance to make reservations than, perhaps?”

The four quieted down at that sense of logic. They probably should have thought about that, but hey, they weren’t particularly smart and they had Akashi. Agreeing to the redhead they set off ‘hunting’ their prey (Hayama has been watching the nature channel lately).

*****

After about a week of planning and having her every move tracked they finally had a game plan to meet her after she goes shopping on Friday afternoons. She almost always bought more than she could carry. Kise would be there to help offer her a hand and they would just hit it off. They still didn’t have a plan as to how they would get the charm for her but this was a start. Things were finally going their way, until it wasn’t.

As if the world hated them to oblivion and back, there stood their prey, Mimi, _bickering_ with both Murasakibara and Kagami. The three of them (Aomine was with his basketball team-bonding sessions) stood their gapping at the exchange. What was she doing here and since did Murasakibara take enough interest to actually argue with someone? But where was Himuro? Both Kagami and Murasakibara were here without him and that was odd. Sneaking over to the fighting trio Hayama decided it wasn’t worth it and rush over. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“She wants Tatsuya/Muro-chin!” The two exclaimed.

Mimi just huffed out her checks. “You bloody idiots should just mind their own business! Daddy says I can have who I want and when I want. If I want Tatsuya, then I get Tatsuya!”

Both Kagami and Murasakibara’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t get to call my brother that! It’s Himuro-san to you!” followed by a very descriptive “I’ll crush you….”

“My Daddy will ruin you! And besides, what are you? His keepers? Or is he yours?” She sneered at the two boys. Before either of them could respond Kise and Takao cleared their throats and pushed the two boys a little farther away from the girl (as neither would lay a finger on a girl, even if she was annoying). Kise went to keep the boys at bay as Takao tried to talk to the girl.

“Himuro isn’t here, can I take a number or a message for him? Whether he accepts or rejects you will completely be his decision. We promise to stay out of it, right guys?” Takao said as he eyed Himuro’s brother and partner. He sighed mentally as he was answered with a ‘no away!’ and a ‘stay away from Muro-chin!’. “Well, too bad.” Turning back to the girl who had already had written her number and name on a piece of paper. She pushed it into Takao’s hand as she turned to leave when she suddenly stops.

Walking over to Hayama, she reaches out to touch his face. “You’re actually kind of cute, you know, babe.” She takes a step back as she gives him a once-over. “Real cute. Well maybe next time, babe.” She lets her hand fall from his face a trails down his chest lightly. With that, she turned on her heels and walked out.

Poor Hayama just looked confused, _what just happened_? As everything caught up to him his face burned red. Hayama wasn’t shy as some of the other guys were but this exchange just left him feeling insulted. Did she really just flirt with him after asking for his friend? Why would someone touch a stranger to carelessly? He also hated the way she looked at him, like he was a toy for her to break. Well he’s would surely tell her off if she ever touched him again.

Just as the group was calming down, they cursed their luck again as Yuki walked over to the crowd looking as anger as Mimi did. “Ryouta.” She said as her eyes bore into Kise’s. “A word.”

Kise smiled his awards winning smile and stood to leave. As he walked over to Kagami, who was the closest to him he mumbled, “If I’m not back in five, come get me.”                                                                                                                                                                         

The remaining four boys couldn’t help feel a bit at loss. The temperature dropped a few as Kise and Yuki were closer together, out of hearing range. They were talking about something that Yuki seemed just about to snap at Kise as Kise for his part was talked quite politely. Each wondered what was going on until Yuki made to grab Kise’s collar. Deciding that the remaining three and a half minutes could wait until next time Kagami rushed over and pried her hand off of Kise. “What are you doing?!”

Still not wavering her glare on Kise, she let go and let her hand drop to her side. Without another word she started to walk away from the infuriating blonde. Just as she was about to leave, Kise calls out in a far too cheery voice for someone who was grabbed by the collar, “Oh and have a wonderful day, miss.”

Fuming she turned to face him again. “I. Hate. You.”

“Well, we should probably be off now!” Kise mused as he turned back towards the other three. Before anyone could ask Kise told them not to worry about it. “So just to get this straight. Our target…likes Himuro, who will most likely will reject her but also thinks Hayama is cute as well. And Hayama really doesn’t like her. Does that sound about right?”  Kagami and Murasakibara both looked confused. Both shook their heads. They didn’t want to know. These three guys were as crazy as they came. “So the plan is simple. Himuro rejects her, she gets angry and we exchange Hayama for our prize!”

Hayama really didn’t like that plan. At. All. But he really, really didn’t want to give up. How much could dinner really hurt, right?

He was wrong. It could hurt a lot. And it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	13. Get The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be done like two days ago but I decided to mix this chapter with the next because they both were on the line of thought. 
> 
> This chapter will focus more on the group from before but the next will be Akafuri and the ball is coming soon as well. And Yuki and Kise will also be playing a bigger role :D

Himuro did end up rejecting after being ‘informed’ about her from both Kagami and Murasakibara. As far as he was concerned he was already seeing someone and one of the main criteria he looks for is if the girl is able to get along with his family. Considering that she had threaten both his brother and partner, it was a safe bet that they wouldn’t be getting along anytime soon. Besides, he had never had someone talk so condescendingly to him before. She just picked up the phone and acted like he should amazed by her wanting to call him so rejecting her wasn’t a hard decision.  She was swearing at him with everything under the sun and told him just was _valuable_ he was. In very…descriptive terms.

Being the gentleman he was, he listened to her, let her finish and apologized for rejecting her. He wasn’t worried in the slightest of her or her ‘daddy’. He also thought it was adorable that when she called him again Taiga picked up and told her that he was busy and couldn’t come to the phone before hanging up. She called again but her call was rejected once again, only this time Taiga blocked her number. Taiga sure was adorable staring at the phone like he just won inter-high. That reminded him… “Taiga, Murasakibara, do you guys want to play basketball?”

 

*****

Their Saturday went by as it usually does. They talked about the usual and laughed as if nothing happened. Nothing new had happened during the week in regards to Nightingale. But that was alright. Aomine seemed to be out of more than he usually was and Momoi was also troubled. But the rest gave them space. They heard rumours of how troubled the Too basketball team has been for a while.

After the meeting the special task force and Akashi stayed to talk about the charm. They decided they would wait until she came looking for Hayama to show Himuro up. Akashi was sure that she would come to them and the ball would be on their court. Hayama voiced his dislike for the girl and being exchanged. Kise reassured him that it would only be a dinner and maybe a walk home. Nothing else was needed. After the fifteen minute meeting the four of them headed out.

Takao went straight to the train station knowing Shin-chan would be there. He stopped by a store that sold toys and bought a teddy bear that you could record a message in it and it would repeat it every time its left foot was pressed. A smile grew on his face as he knew exactly what he wanted to record on the bear. Smiling to himself he made sure to rush to the station to find Shin-chan.

Finding Shin-chan wasn’t hard at all. He was almost 200 cm tall and had green hair. Walking over to him Takao noticed that he had the same bouquet of flower as he did last week. Smiling he sat down beside him. Neither said anything but Takao could tell that Midorima was surprised to see him there. Takao took in a deep breath he looked at Midorima once again. “I hope you don’t mind me tagging along.”

“Ahem.” Midorima went to fix his glasses. “No, it’s fine.”

It wasn’t a busy Saturday so they got train cart to themselves. As soon as the door closed and the train started to move Takao took out his phone and put on the recording app he had installed on his way here. “Hey Shin-chan? Tell me about Fumiko?”

Startled by the question, Midorima turned away. “Well…Fumi is the sweetest little girl in the world. She is kind and caring. She always listened to the horoscopes with me. She is my world. How she would greet me everyday when I came home from school, and how her first word was my name. She is my everything. She gives me meaning and I wouldn’t change or the world. I love her.”

Smiling at the confession Takao took his phone off recording and edited so only the confession could be heard and played it back to the bear where the recording button was. Midorima blushed as he saw what Takao was doing but he didn’t say anything. “You’re such softie Shin-chan. I’d bet she’ll love it when she hears it.”

Midorima just scowls like his usual self and turned to look out the window. The ride was a quite one and when they arrive Takao entered the room this time. Midorima went on with his routine, only this week he made her hair in plaids with purple ribbons woven into the hair. The little girl really did look like a fairy when Midorima was done. Midorima even introduced Takao as ‘Tak-nii’ to Fumi and Takao couldn’t help but smile. He went over and told her stories from everything to basketball to class to their meetings.

The visit would have been great except at the last minute one of the doctors caught hold of Midorima’s arm. The intension suddenly felt suffocating as the doctor asked to speak to him privately. Knowing that it was going to be bad news, Takao could see Midorima lock his feeling behind iron bars through his eyes. The two walked outside the room. Takao could hear Midorima raise his voice and quiet down again.

When he came back he just looked at Takao and turned to leave the hospital. Taking it as his cue Takao followed.

 

*****

Midorima hasn’t spoken on the train once. He didn’t even look like he was there mentally. He was furious. How could his parents betray him like that? After everything he went through for them, for Fumi? And they didn’t even inform him. Did they think he wouldn’t find out? Once he reached his dorm room he grabbed his phone and dialed a phone he knew on the back of his hand. After about five rings a deep voice picked up, “Shintaruo.”

“Father.”

Feeling that whatever was happening was a personal matter Takao made to leave but Midorima was faster. He grabbed a hold of his sleeve and dragged Takao to sit beside him. Giving his friend a quick look he went back to his conversation.  

“Why have you decided to take Fumiko off life support? Did you think I would not have found out?”

“Shintaruo, I am her father. I do not need to ask you about this. Can’t you see hard it is on us?”

Anger boiled in Midorima’s veins, _how hard it was on them when he was the one by her side and she was in coma_? “No, father. I cannot since you left for overseas.” Clearly this wasn’t the most respectable to say as his father exploded at the implications.

“How dare you speak to your father that way! If I chose to take _my_ daughter off life support after waiting as long as we have than I will! Children should hold their tongues when speaking to their father!”

“Let me say this once; If Fumi dies then I will never forgive you. I will forfeit the family name and the Midorima family will perish.” The ice in Midorima’s voice scared Takao, this wasn’t his Shin-chan. No, this was a big brother who really meant that his baby sister was his world and he would fight for her.

“You wouldn’t dare, Shintaruo, listen to me,” Midorima’s father’s voice came, but it wasn’t angry it was tired. Suddenly Takao could feel what it would have been for him. His daughter was dying and each day his family broke a little more. His wife crying everyday and his son still held hope to her waking up every time he visited, but she never did. This wasn’t about Fumi, Takao realized, Midorima’s father was just trying to save the rest of his family; for them to move on. Still, for Midorima, there wasn’t anything for him to move forward to. His parents left and he put all his faith on that little girl. He wouldn’t live without her for the simple reason that he couldn’t. “We are going to try one more time, okay? She is going to have an operation in one week and after that there will nothing more we can do, ok? Shintaruo, this is for you, because you still believe in her and I believe in you, my son.”

Midorima reached for Takao’s hand and held on as his life depended on it. “I don’t have a choice, do I? Will they be the best, father?” Midorima got quieter as he spoke, his grip on Takao’s hand never loosening.

“The best I could have ever gotten, but Shintaruo. You must focus on your school meanwhile.”

“O-okay. I will talk to you later, father…” Midorima shut the phone off before his father could respond and turned to Takao. “I have find her lucky item. I only have a week. I need it.”

Takao wanted to tell him about his plan and the girl and everything but than there was a doubt of what would happen if they didn’t get it. It would crush Shin-chan in a way that he would never be able to heal from. Shin-chan wasn’t a part of the plan so he decided to hold off for a while. His plan better work. It had to.

*****

The next day Takao called up Akashi and the rest of the force. He bit his lip and told them everything what was happening leaving out the personal detail. He needed them to understand. He need Akashi to realize how important this was. He needed Hayama to understand how much weighed on getting that charm. He need Kise to be on high alert. This wasn’t a game or a chase anymore. He knew the charm wouldn’t save the girl, but it would save Shin-chan. This was all he could offer.

The others were silent as they listened to Takao explain. There were feelings of anger to be left in the dark about something like this, but the most was the gravity of the situation. There was only so much they could do. But they what they could do they would do to the best of their abilities and more. Taking in a deep breath they decided on a plan. Mimi was all about power and appearances from what they understood so she would definitely be back sooner or later either to seduce or yell at Himuro.

Knowing Himuro wouldn’t agree as he was already in a committed relationship, so she would look for someone else that made it seem like she could get whoever she wanted and that she was still the person in control. Than Hayama would be there because she already expressed her interest in him, but rather she would have to strike a deal with them if she wanted him. It was a long shot but that was all the had to work with besides trying to steal it off her neck. But they couldn’t do that.

But there were a million things that could go wrong. What if she did come? What if she lost interest in Hayama or wasn’t as interested as they think she is? What if the charm actually meant something to her? How would they even bring this up? Taking in a deep breath as much as he could Takao let it all go. “Well Akashi? What do you think?”

Humming to himself as he pondered over the plan he bit his lip. “There are very few things we can do at this point. We need to showcase Himuro in a so that she won’t let the rejection go and confront him while making Hayama seem like a scapegoat for her pride. I am thinking of asking Himuro pretending at ask his significant other out like the first time. So that she feels like he lied to her and rejected without a fair reason. She would no doubt create a scene in front of everyone.  Once that happens, all eyes will be on her. Hayama would be close enough that she would notice him but she will have to make the effort to come to him, another swift of power. So after she confronted and ‘lost’ to Himuro, and walked over to Hayama her pride, hopefully, won’t let her leave without him. An easy deal can be formed if Hayama says that he isn’t interested but is willing to compromise. If he can exchange the old charm for a newer, nicer one because his friend is collecting them for whatever reason. So the deal will be the charm for a date to save her pride and a new expensive necklace that even she would have trouble obtaining. Also for this plan to work we should do this at a local skate park to showcase Hayama, you do excel at the sport, no?” Turning to look at Hayama.

Hayama has been very quiet throughout the discussions. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being exchanged, but as long as he could tell her that he wasn’t interested than it shouldn’t be that bad, right? He wanted to help Midorima as well, even if they have never spoken to each other properly. They were a pack, an army and they looked after their own. But he was nervous. This would be his first date that wouldn’t be counted as a playdate and what if he messed it up? He was known for acting first and than _maybe_ thinking later. Which didn’t happen very much. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to the table. He gave them a shaky smile. “Yeah, but I’m nervous…what if I mess up?”

“Just be your charming self. We’ll do all the talking and you just got to go with the flow and a single date. That’s all.” Takao smiled.

“Alright! I’ll even teach how to go on a date! What to wear and everything!” Kise gushed, he finally had something that he could do to help out!

“Let’s go team!” Takao exclaimed as he threw his fist into the air.

*****

After a lot of reasoning and crying, Himuro agreed after being dragged to Kise’s dorm. HImuro wasn’t the type to rub a rejection in someone’s face and he definitely didn’t want his girlfriend, Aya, to get involved either. Unfortunately, his girlfriend wanted to help out since brunette beauty thought they didn’t do much in the plan anyways. Besides, Himuro didn’t have to be rude to her, she argued. Despite that he was convinced the only reason that she agreed was Takao was about to start crying. Aya even volunteered her friends to help out saying that one of the best ways to get a girl interested in a boy was if there were other girls to notice him as well. There was a natural way to do things but they were short on time and having a girl with them made things easier.

Kagami and Murasakibara weren’t any help either because they had a vendetta against the girl. Apparently she insulted them as well in the exchange they had earlier. Himuro decided to get this over with as fast as he could, he made dinner plans and they didn’t involve his friends, a jealous girl or whatever else they were scheming.

Having Aya in the group helped a lot. Her and Kise went through the outfit over four times after she refused to accept what Kise had planned. “Kise, we’re going for the cute boy next door who just happens to be there, not the movie star waiting for his chance. There is a line for being over dressed at a skate park when trying to skateboard. Besides, casual clothes bring out his natural charm!” Hayama had to admit that Aya’s choices were comfier and more suitable than what Kise had picked out, though Kise made him look like a celebrity.

The others decided to just watch as fashion was never their forte and Akashi had to admit that having a girl with them was a lot fun since she was the only one not to get carried away. She was down to earth, enthusiastic and kind. Despite not being interested himself, he could definitely see what Himuro saw in her as he watched her tried to get Hayama to put on lip balm. Hayama wouldn’t agree because he thought it was girly and it would take away from his manliness.

Aya soon realized that trying to force Hayama wasn’t going to get her anywhere decided another approach. “You know that soft lips are something girls love, right? The more she notices about you the less we’ll have to force on a conversation, you know, unless…you want to try and win her over?”

“But it’s raspberry and cranberry! And it’s pink! I am a boy and boys don’t do pink!” Hayama called as he leaped on the table in the room. “Next thing I know I’ll be wearing pink powder, and pink eye powder and everything!”

Honestly, that boy had too much energy, Aya thought. “By any chance, do you mean blush and eyeshadow? And yes. You will have to wears those, too.” She said in a completely straight pleasant face. “But I am willing to compromise, if you put just the lip balm on. It dried clear, Hayama.”

“Still!”

Takao had heard enough slipped the lip balm in his hand and snuck his way over to the unsuspecting boy. Mouthing to both Kagami and Murasakibara to hold the boy down, to which they just agreed thinking that it was too much trouble to argue with Hayama. It wasn’t that bad after all.  The only warning that Hayama got was when Takao mumbled a quick, “Sorry, buddy.” He was brought down by Takao and held down by his accomplices no the floor.

Takao loomed over his with the open lip balm with a decent amount on his finger. He forced Hayama to put it on his lips. The remaining four just watched wide-eyed. Himuro looked at Aya as she was staring the use of force on each other. They both turned to look at Kise who just smiled and nodded that this was normal. Hayama kept on struggling even after the Takao applied the ointment trying to wipe it off his lips so they kept him in restraints. No one noticed as Kise slipped away for a moment.

Suddenly Hayama’s tongue accidently licked his lips and he froze. Than he licked his lips again…and again. “This kind of tastes a little sweet…” Kagami and Murasakibara let him go as there wasn’t a reason to hold him down-he just ate the lip balm. Takao wanted to hit his head on the wall. After trying to get him to put the balm on for so long he just _ate_ it!

They decided to tie Hayama on Kise’s bed and try to put the lip balm on again until his lips are no longer chapped. Takao was not a quitter. Aya got in between the near murderous Takao and a ridiculous Hayama just as Kise came back. “I don’t know if it’ll help but I got a lip balm, too…for men. See?” Kise passed the lip balm around. The outside cover was navy and white. The colour of the actual ointment was a pale pink. All eyes turned to Hayama, who some how managed to get out of his restrained, who took everything of the mini bottle in.

“What about this one?” He said looking over at Aya. “This one is for men. I can wear this one!”

Everyone let out a sign a relief at that. Akashi on the other hand stifled a laugh. How can one man be so one track-minded? With everything that Hayama had to do for this plan he was only truly outraged with the idea of pink lip balm. “Shall we continue?”

*****

It took over an hour to get anything done with the hyperactive boy, but somehow Kise and Aya got him to even go through a facial mask and find the perfect outfit for him. (Takao threaten to get Reo involved.) By some miracle Aya even convinced Kise to dress down-in a hoody that covers his hair and most of his face and Akashi as well. She even convinced them to stick to the sides to not draw attention to themselves Looking at the calendar it was a Thursday. They expected Mimi to come on a Friday afternoon knowing that they would have the weekend off. They would get a head start to the skate park near by and hopefully everything would go to plan. That night they all decided to call it a day and after convincing that Hayama needed to keep moisturizing his skin at least twice a day, they all headed out.

Friday afternoon came sooner than later. Everyone was excited as they did everything they could, except for Hayama since the nerves were finally catching up to him. However, as soon as he started on his board everything else just washed away as if they weren’t real. Aya’s two friends that came were watching Hayama as he did one trick after another with ease. This was his comfort zone outside of the court and it showed with every moment-confident, strong and wild. On his skateboard Hayama was like untamed cheetah and he naturally got everyone’s attention.

As predicted, Mimi came stomping over to park after realizing that Himuro wasn’t on school grounds and someone must have told her where they were. Mimi came with a bottle of beer in her hand with her dyed purple and blue mermaid hair in a messy bun. As she was walked over to Himuro her attention snapped over to Hayama who completely forgot about the plan and only focused on his board. Mimi walked with her head held high as she walked over to Himuro who took to talking to Aya as soon as she came.

“Tatsuya,” She said as she eyed Aya. Himuro moved in front of her, clearly not liking the attention on his girlfriend. “This is the tramp you rejected me for?” Himuro could feel his blood boiling under his poker face. Aya decided to step in by wrapping her arm around Himuro’s.

“Tatsu-chan, do you know her?” Aya said in the politest voice she could muster. “You haven’t spoken much about her. I don’t recall ever seeing her around the school grounds before.”

Himuro could practically see the sparks between the two girls. He wasn’t sure what happened but he felt like Aya gave an insult back at Mimi but he didn’t catch it. Was this how girls fought, sizing each other up with well hidden insults? Mimi took a step closer to Aya while she took a gulp from her bottle. “Screw you. I just wanna talk to the boy.” She slurred as she changed her gaze to Himuro. “I could get anyone I want! You missed out on all of this and you are going to regret it when she can’t please you. Anyways,” looking back at Aya. “as I said. I don’t need him. I can get anyone.”

“Really, then prove it why don’t you, princess?” Aya shot back. She knew that Mimi would be a handful but didn’t expect her to be a drinker. She was probably just a few years older than them, but not legally allowed to drink just yet. But a little push between girls couldn’t hurt, right? Mimi just scoffed and walked away from the two, only to stop and spit in their direction. Himuro and Aya moved over to a bench near by to watch whatever would happen next.

Mimi talked around for a bit, fuming at how she was rejected for a skinny brat. How _dare_ that low-life refuse her? She was every man’s dream and she it, too! Finally, her attention snapped to a group of girls calling out to the boy she met that day. He was wild as any animal she had ever seen. He was whipping through the air like he it was his way of defying gravity and it. Was. Hot. How did she ever miss him the first time? He was worth so much more than some pretty boy idiot. After she made up her mind she walked over to where Hayama just got off one the ramps and Takao was offering him a water bottle.

 

*****

“’Kay, act natural, she’s coming this way,” Takao whispered in Hayama’s ear. “I’ll do the talking. When she gets close enough than go back to skating. I’ll do the talking, okay?”

Hayama just hummed as he chugged the water down, having spilled some on his head he shook it off everywhere. After Hayama was sure that he had enough he tossed to bottle back to Takao and turned to go back to the ramps. He caught Mimi’s eyes for a second as he gave her a wolfish smile and dived down the ramp, not stopping long enough for her to even process it.

 “Hey,” a voice called out to Mimi. Takao casually walked over to the girl. “Whatcha doing here? Cool necklace by the way.”

“Look, I want that friend of yours. The other one is an idiot.” Mimi sneered. Would this guy try and get in her way like the last two? She really didn’t have time for that, not when that tramp was watching her. She wanted that hot animal man and she would get him. She didn’t care if this got physical. That boy would be hers, and it would be that much sweeter knowing that he had some sort of following him.

“Heck, you’re not really nice, now are you?” Takao blinked back in response. “Well, we got plans to chill for the weekend, so sorry, not sorry, he’s busy.”

“Like I need your approval to get him. Just you see how I do thin-” Mimi froze as her face transformed one of complete irritation. Takao followed her gaze to see Hayama talking to Kagami and Murasakibara. Takao couldn’t help but laugh inside at how Mimi seemed ready to hit someone.  

“It’s really not your day is it. I should be going than! Best of luck trying to get a good name in for yourself with those two around him!” Takao cheerfully chimed as he turned to walk away from her when her perfectly manicured hands wrapped around his collar, dragging him back.

“You’re going to help me, twerp.” She sneered. “Look let’s cut a deal okay?” She said as she caught one of the girls from earlier hitting on Hayama. If she didn’t act quick she would lose him too and she had watched him for too long to act like he wasn’t the one she had her eye on. Her pride was at stake here and wouldn’t accept two blows to her pride on the same day. “What do you want? I can give you money or something…”

“Seriously? You must like him a lot if you’re willing to ask for my help. I don’t want money, though.” Takao said slowly trying to figure out how to ask for the charm. Deciding on just taking his chances he said the first thing that came into his mind. “That’s a cool charm, though, can you tell me where to get one myself? My friend collects retro charms and I think he was looking for this one for a while. Do you remember where you got it from?”

“This old thing? No, I don’t. I don’t think there are many of these or something,” She said but her gaze never left Hayama as she continued to watch over him. “But I like it. I’ll give you this charm if you help get a date and get another one to replace it. Deal?”

Takao couldn’t help but grin to himself. This was going better than planned. “Deal.” He had the stupid charm to give to Shin-chan to help lift the burden off his shoulders.

“But that is only after we go out and he’s the one that gives it to me. Only than will I give it to you.”

Heck, Takao didn’t care. He had too much going right now. “Sure, lemme go get him and introduce you guys.” Takao walked over to Hayama trying to seem at easy but was trying really hard not to run over and drag Hayama over to Mimi. It took a lot on his self control. They were so close. He caught Akashi’s eyes as the red head was pretending to read book. Takao gave him a small nod to let Akashi know that he could start preparing for the date.

Hayama took notice right away when Takao neared him, just as he was about to open his mouth Takao couldn’t help but blurt out, “Of sweet lord, she agreed. How we just got to go over there and set up a date after I introduce you guys- and no. Just Hayama. You two have to stay here.” Both Kagami and Murasakibara turned their heads away in a pout. Takao took a hold of Hayama’s arm and dragged him over to where Mimi was waiting. “Just play along.” Takao mumbled as they got close. Takao put on his most charming smile as he looked at Mimi. “This is my bro, Hayama. Hayama, this is Mimi. We were talking for a bit, she’s pretty cool and she seems to be into that new restaurant that opened a little while ago. I remember you talking about it.”

 _Smooth, Takao,_ both Hayama and Mimi thought at the same time.

“So, you wanna go with me sometime. I might be able to get reservations soon, you know. If you want to…” Hayama said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s a date. Here, give me your number and I’ll text you later tonight, babe.” Mimi said as she pulled out her phone. After all she had to make sure he didn’t give her the wrong one. Hayama gave his number to her and she immediately gave him a text, _Thanks, babe <3_. “Well, I have to go now, I’ll see you soon, babe.” Mimi said before she reached over and pulled Hayama down to give him a quick kiss, but he turned his head just in time for her to only get his cheek.

“Umm…bye.” Hayama said as he took a step backwards to put distance between them. He suddenly remembered everything he didn’t like about her- her hitting on him friend, him being her back up, her touching him and calling him babe. But heck, he came this far and he could make it for one more day. Mimi didn’t notice his as she just glared at Aya from across the park who pretended to be angry and turned her head towards Himuro.

Feeling the triumph of getting what she wanted she turned and walked out of the park with her head held high. Heck, she might even keep this one.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop kudos, comments and maybe someone wanna help edit my story? I'll give you a cookie! It's hard editing your own work :( but I am pretty decent when editing someone else's! I could always return the favour!


	14. Old History And New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the date set of for the next day everything seems to be going alright.
> 
> However, the one time that Furihata isn't guarding Sakurai is the one night that everything comes crashing on Sakurai. He has to face the problems that his mother made and pray he makes out of it alive.
> 
> Furihata can run fast, he might be able to get there in time but he doesn't fight. He isn't strong or clever. But he has to go, but he'll bring people that he knows can save his best friend. Either way after tonight Sakurai will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you guys were hoping for the date but I couldn't think of anything for it yet :(
> 
> So I went a different route!!

It was Friday evening and Akashi was staring outside his dorm window. He had already gotten the reservation for the new restaurant for Hayama for his date for Saturday at noon and the new necklace for Mimi. Takao insisted on paying for the necklace and the reservation cost was spilt among the four of them. Akashi insisted that he could pay for it since he had money to spare but it fell on deaf ears. It was _their_ plan they argued, they said that Akashi did more than enough.

Akashi disagreed with them since they really didn’t need him in any form since they already tracked the closest charm and had a decent plan to go off on, but how they all smiled at Akashi and told him it was _enough_. He was _enough_. It warmed a part of Akashi’s heart that had lost feeling a long time ago. He had set off looking to find a new life and he had found one. But that didn’t take away from the family he knew was waiting for him to return back to his childhood home.

He hadn’t heard from his father is a while and that frightened him. He had originally thought that he would be safe here from his father- that he wouldn’t come looking for a boy he never seemed to notice before, but he did. He came like a storm and it was like the rain had slowed to a drizzle but the clouds have yet to move on. They were still lurking in a place where Akashi couldn’t reach. He thought about his friends and how he was so nervous when they first came to his meeting to how close they became. They were his friends, and he cared greatly for them but Akashi still wanted something he could never have; his father’s love. A thousand friends wouldn’t be equal to his father’s love.

Akashi spent years trying to figure out what he did wrong, why he was to blame for his mother’s death-if his mother was still alive would she love him? Would his father hate him any less?  His father once said that he looked alike to his late mother; walking to the mirror that was hung on his wall Akashi held his hair in his fingers; was this one of the traits his mother had? Was graceful like a kind queen on her thrown as the older staff had used to tell him about when he was younger. He loved to hear stories about his mother, but they stopped as he got older. He had always wondered why.

A sudden shadow caught Akashi’s eye as it slid past his window. On instincts Akashi rushed to his window to catch a glimpse of the shadow. He knew before he caught sight of the boy that it was Nightingale. It was odd that he was near his dorm at this time of night. After catching the figure of the boy waiting in a shadow by a building waiting did Akashi realized that Nightingale was waiting for him to come out. Akashi knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, decided to follow after the boy. Security was pretty relaxed at this time since it was the weekend and no one would stop the redheaded heir.

Once outside Akashi went to where he last saw the boy. After reaching the spot he saw him again in a distance waiting for him again. It felt like those stories in fairy-tales where a young boy would search the woods after a mischievous fairy, who would lead him to the heart of the woods.  Biting back his smile, Akashi decided to run after the boy. After some time of chasing him he came to the same glass wall boarding the school where he last spoke to Nightingale. The spot was exactly the same where Akashi had sat weeks before thinking about how far he had come and Nightingale once again was on the other side with his hand pressed to the cloudy glass; outlining his hand. Walking over Akashi placed his hand over the others from his side of the wall, before he sat down with his back on the wall. He heard rustling indicating that Nightingale had also sat down.

For a while none of them spoke. Akashi wondered why the other decided to call him outside if he didn’t wish to speak. Never one to wait unnecessarily Akashi decided to break the silence, “What’s wrong?”

He felt the jolt the other gave at hearing him speak through the wall. “I-I…it’s just…I don’t know how to say it, Akashi. I don’t know….” Came a small wavering voice. “I need advice because I am about to do something stupid because I am about to have my best friend hate me, but I rather he hates me than to lose him because I wouldn’t draw a line….”

Akashi creased his eyebrows trying to mull over what the other met. Surely he was speaking about Sakurai Ryou.  But what was happening to Sakurai? Now that Akashi thought out it he remembered Momoi and Aomine looking rather bothered last time he saw any of them. “Now that I remember, both Momoi and Aomine looked rather bothered last time I saw them. Is something happening to Skaurai?”

“How did you know my best friend is Ry?! No wait, it’s obvious, isn’t it? But yeah. He has been ditching me for a while now and he comes back a little more bruised than the last. Do you think it’s weird that I might or might not be following him from the roof tops?”

“You follow him from the roof tops?” Akashi couldn’t hold back his surprised laugh (and laughed harder when Nightingale retorted saying: In a not creepy way! Honest!). “Why would you need to do that? And what are you expecting of me?”

“I need advice from an honest friend. This is getting out of control and he’s in danger, Akashi he really is. And I’m scared I might just lose him one of these days…and well…people are after him to cover a debt that isn’t even his…”

“You’ll have to explain this a little more to me, than and I promise to give the best answer I can offer. Some matters will get him killed before the police can arrive if you call for help. We’ll have to plan according to the dangers.”

Nightingale bit the inside of his cheek as has he went over his options. Taking in a deep breath in, “okay, it started a few years ago, when I found out…”

*****

Sakurai looked over himself earlier that day. He looked a little more torn than he did that day before standing in his dorm. He hated how he bruised easily. He has been showing up with bruises over his arms and face the last few days. The team has been avoiding the topic, but looking at Imayoshi every time for help. He would walk over to him to and gently pull him into the coaches’ office (he has been away for a convention for the past few days) and would try to talk to him. Ask him what happened. Each time Sakurai would lie and say he was clumsy. They believed him enough to let it go, but made him promise to tell them if any thing was to happen to him. He agreed, after all, what is another broken promise?

However, after a few more days they stopped believing him when he said he was clumsy so he had to convince them. He started purposely falling and running into things. He was a great actor and he made them believe that it was an accident. They believed him again. But Furi was still watching him. Sometimes he believes Furi forgets that he can scale up walls, too. Every time he gets that text on his phone he would make an excuse to leave wherever he was or lose Furi and make it back home in record time.

But all the same, he knew Furi knew where he was going. It stung him every time he looked in the mirror that this is what he became. It was Friday afternoon and he wasn’t worried since practice was cancelled after Aomine accidently broke one of the hoops again. He really was every bit of a powerhouse they talked about. Suddenly Sakurai’s phone called out, letting him know he has a message. His face grows pale as he read’s the message again.

_Your mum is late on her payments. Reach within the hour and she’ll be fine._

He grabbed everything he thought was valuable and digging under his bed he pulled out an old piggy back container that he and Furi were saving up in for their musical debut. It had at least a few hundred thousand yen. Furi would understand; he already gave everything he had last time. He didn’t have anything that he could spare so he put everything in his bag and ran as fast as his legs would take him.

*****

He wasn’t sure how long ago it was when they came, but it was a while after his father passed away. His mother fell into depression. She was a house wife and didn’t have any working skills other than cooking. She was having trouble paying for the bills, but than all of the sudden, she had money with her. But as she got more money she got angrier and bought nice expensive things to make herself feel better. She hit him once when he was five when he asked when daddy was coming home. It became a normal occurrence after that but never when the Furihatas were over. She told him he was pathetic and everything was his fault. But he was pretty. She had always told him he was beautiful but she would never let those ‘men’ touch him, But, as the years passed she grew farther away from Sakurai. Instead of telling him that those men won’t ever touch him, she told him it was only a matter of time before they came for him.

And they did come for him.

He was nine when they first came barging into his room one day with his mother passed out on whatever high she was on. He hated what had become of her. She was once beautiful and kind, now she’s aged before her time and bipolar. He could understand why the men didn’t want to spend more time with her. She has several meltdowns after having a miscarriage from one of the men. She became everything he would never wish upon anyone not even his worst enemies. But they came in when it was sleeping and he could still feel their hands over him, their lips on him as he cried for his mother. They made him touch them in places that him feeling violated. The licks they gave to his ear, the whispers-no. Now was not the time to go through every nightmare he had.

Sakurai reached his house with barely a breath in him. He checked his watch to see that he had only five minutes left. Steeling himself he entered his house. “H-hello?” As he approached the kitchen he saw the men that were visiting his house for years. They were a part of an old Yakuza group.

“Awe, the princess is here, why don’t you come a little closer, sweetheart?” One of the men said as he came closer to Sakurai.

“I’m sorry! Please, where is my mother? I’m sorry for whatever trouble she has caused. I’m sorry, please, how much does she owe you…I’m sorry…” Sakurai got on his knees and bowed to the point his forehead was flat on the floor. His body was shaking as he was answered by nothing but silence. “Please, where is my mother, please…”

The men just laughed at the pretty boy who was submitting to them. “The old hag is passed out in the livingroom. But unless you got 1.8 billion yen on you, let’s not worry about that.”

The man that had a come to circle around Sakurai kneeled before the boy, “I’m sure you can find other ways to appease us for a while, right boys?”. His hand came down on Sakurai’s back, slowly moving lower.

Sakurai jerked away from the man and pushed his back to the closest wall. He knew what they wanted but he would rather die. Why couldn’t they just demand money, or hurt him or something? He could live with a bruise or two, even a broken limb, but not without his self-respect. He hated himself enough. He wasn’t sure he’ll make it through the night if it was up to these monsters. “I can give you a portion of that amount! I-I am sorry! Please, just take the money…” The tears came as they always did.

Sakurai grabbed his backpack which was close enough to him to reach over and grab. He pulled out every valuable thing he had in his possession. The men around him just looked at him like he was some sort of show. Their smiles grew as their eyes darkened in lust for the innocent boy in front of them. Sakurai noticed the looks he was getting, bit his lip. _Think, Ryou. You need help. Furi! I need to tell Furi what’s going on. I can do this._ He reached into his bag again, “I-I have more…”. Having put his cell phone in his bag he unlocked the phone in his bag, away from their eyes and sent a simple message. He pulled out the small piggy bank and tried to open it to show the men around him.

Finally getting the lid undone he took the money out and put it with the items he had brought. “I’m sorry…There should a something worth while in there…”. Looking up he realized he was out of luck as they pushed the items aside and while pulling him to lay on the ground. Sakurai tried his best to convince them to get off of him as he stuggled but they wouldn’t listen to his apologies or his cries.

“Instead she gave us something else to make up for it. You.”

*****

“…So I think that’s about it.” Furi said as he spoke to the red headed emperor. He knew that they didn’t speak very often, but Ry was in trouble. He needed advice but he couldn’t go to anybody nor could he go to multiple people. He has to pick and use who he got involved, Besides, being an heir to one of the biggest companies if not the biggest in the country must give him some sort of immunity, right? If anyone could think clearly, then it must be the Red Emperor. He hoped he hadn’t wasted his time. It was already getting dark.

There was a silence that wrapped around the two as he waited for Akashi to respond. “That seems awful. I would say to get him away from that house and those men. That would include his mother. She needs help and as long as Sakurai is there she will keep pushing him under to keep afloat. She doesn’t mean it but I don’t think she can control herself anymore.” Akashi said after thinking it over in his head. He would be safe if he stayed away from the mess. He didn’t seem to be too involved with the black market, just unfortunately close to someone who was. If he leaves for a while, then they would have to lose interest because staying is far too dangerous. Sakurai won’t go to them, his mother will probably get jailed on accounts of drugs, abuse and prostitution but there was nothing left to avoid that. She would be much safer there anyways. “It’s harsh, but it has to be done.”

Furihata bit back his sigh. He always knew Sakurai’s mother would be Ry’s undoing but it was his mother. He loved her without thought and reasoning. He still believed his mother would pull through in the end. He didn’t want to be the one to break his heart. It would have been the perfect parent-child relationship, but nothing is perfect. “...I guess. I just didn’t want to believe it. But it is what it is. I me-”. A short jingle went off letting Furihata know that it was Ry that texted him. His eyes grew wide as he read the message with a thousand worst case scenarios went off in his head. 

_I’m trapped. Help me._

All of his sense went into over drive. He need to get Ry, but he was runner not a fighter. He needed someone that fight, Akashi was out of the question. He was too well known, dragging Akashi in this would every blown out of perspective. He recalled something about Ry saying about his teammates. “Can you call Aomine and Imayoshi? I need them to be awake. All of Too’s team. It’s urgent. Please. I’ll be knocking on their windows soon. Can you wait for me, here?” They were strong guys, and they would come for Ry. He knew they would. After all, they loved the mushroom head just as much as he did.

Furihata ran like he had never ran before. He was running across the rooftops the fastest he could. _Why wasn’t I watching over him today! He disappears the most on the weekends!_ He ran to his room as he changed his clothes to black everything. He wrapped a scarf around his face, leaving only his eyes visible. He couldn’t let the men recognize him or be seen by the security the school had around at this time. He eyes the first aid kit he always had on him. Talking in a deep breath he grabbed the kit and stuffed it into his bag and ran to where he knew Aomine and Imayoshi’s rooms to be.

He locked up his dorm and went through the window. He left the night air engulf him as he leaped his way over. He needs to think things through. Aomine and Imayoshi and other starters. There would have been enough people to distract the men and call the people. He could get Ry out of there while the men were kept busy. Did they have guns? He hoped they didn’t because he was going in one way or another.

He reached Aomine’s window first because it was the easier to remember since he shared rooms with Sakurai. But he wasn’t there. Furihata wanted to smack his head on the wall as he completely forgot to set a place for them to meet. He moved over to Imayoshi’s room, but he wasn’t there either. Where was the freaking team! Jumping down to the front of the dorms he was surprised to see the whole team in the lobby pacing back and forth. He knocked on the window separating them. They jumped when they saw him, but Furihata didn’t care. He had to move now and he was going to go as fast as his legs would carry him. He signaled them to follow him as he made his way to Sakurai’s house. It wasn’t too far. About forty minutes by foot, twenty by roof.

_Don’t worry, Ry, I’m coming and I brought help._

*****

Aomine didn’t know what was happening when he got a call from Akashi at 9:47. He wasn’t expecting him to say Sakurai was in danger and Nightingale needed him to save Ryou. But after a minutes of wondering if this was some joke Imayoshi barged into his room telling him to be in the lobby in two minutes or they will leave him behind. His eyes opened as he realized the other three starters were rushing past their captain towards the lobby. _This was real, then_. But that also meant Ryou was in trouble.

Aomine almost entered zone as he leaped from his bed and grabbed the first footwear he would find. Luckily they were his basketball shoes. Instead of trying to run down the stairs he just jumped and landed easily on his feet.

No one had spoken as of yet. They all just waited because they knew that Akashi was serious when he called Imayoshi, who had woken up every other member of the team. But it still felt like it was a nightmare. They should have known Ryou wasn’t that clumsy but he had stopped coming in with a new wound so they thought it would have been alright to let it go until Ryou seemed like he was willing to talk to them. They heard a soft tap on the window and a black figure waving for them to follow him.

After the initial scare they all headed out trying to keep pace with the dark figure in front of them. They prayed that their chibi was alright.

*****

They were closing in on Ry’s house and were close enough to know what house it was that Furihata went ahead of them into his best friend’s house. He slipped into the open window on the second floor as quietly as he could. Once he was inside he pulled out his cell phone and made sure he had the police number right on hold. One button he would be able to contact them but he just had to make sure that Ry was safe and calling the police wouldn’t put him in anymore danger.

He took in a deep breath as he held it in as he put his ear to the door. No matter how hard he tried all Furihata could hear was his heart that was trying to break through his chest. He let go of his breath and took another one and held it. He tried again, and this time he could make out a few words coming from down the stairs.

Furihata could pick a broken sob, “I’m sorry…please…stop…it hurts…please get off of me...don’t touch me…please...I’m sorry…someone, please help me….”.

Furihata saw red as he pressed the number for the police and ran down the stairs, he wouldn’t let them hurt Ry. The phone was in his hand, as he raced to where Sakurai’s voice was coming from. He dropped the phone as he came running into the kitchen so it was still on but out of plain sight. Furihata’s eyes took in the kitchen scene as he caught his breath.

Sakurai was pinning on the floor with four men in the room. One was sitting on his hips while two were holding his arms. The fourth had Sakurai’s head on his lap caressing his crying face while Sakurai has his eyes shut tight and struggled to get out of their grasp with his shirt sliced open. The tear stains were obvious on his pale skin and blood. There was blood all over Sakurai’s stomach. It took Furihata a second to realize that they were lightly cutting his abdominal area.  Never one to think before he acted, Furihata jumped on the man sitting on Sakurai effectively covering Sakurai’s body with his own; he wrapped his arms around Sakurai’s neck refusing to budge.

Somewhere hear the entrance of the kitchen a faint voice could be heard on the phone, “110, What is your emergency?”

*****

“Where did that brat go!” Wakamatsu exclaimed as the darken figure disappeared into a house. “Are we supposed to follow him through the window or are we supposed to break and enter?”

No one was too thrilled with the idea of bargaining into someone’s home, much less in the middle of the night. They stopped in front of the house after it became apparent that they couldn’t follow the boy through the window. Imayoshi was trying to listen in through the door or peak through the windows. He had a bad feeling that whatever was happening inside was important to them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see or hear a thing. He tried the next thing that came into his mind: knock on the door.

After several minutes of knocking on the door without an answer, Aomine grew tried of waiting. First he was woken up, followed a man who had a fetish for running up buildings, he was positive it was Nightingale, and now they were waiting for someone to answer a door. He decided to hop over their fence to the backyard area, the other three members followed suit. When they reached the back area it became apparent that someone was inside the house since many of the rooms had their lights on. It was odd that so many lights were on without having at someone wake and able to answer the door. Especially when they just saw someone enter the house through a window no less. They decided it might be for the best if they try to look around and figure what was happening before assuming the worst.

“Wakamatsu, have the police ready on your phone. I have a bad feeling about this.” Imayoshi said as he came near the kitchen window. It was a high window so he could fit under it without being seen if he crouched. When he got close enough he could see curse words being thrown around and some sort of struggle. “Wakamatsu, call the police now. The rest of you, stay hidden.”

Wakamatsu did as he was told and held the phone up to his ear as he listened to the call being connected. After waiting what felt like hours to the boys as waited the operator finally picked up, “110, what is your emergency?”

Imayoshi took the phone from Wakamatsu replied, “We would like to report a fight at the following address,” waiting as the operator took down the address.

“How do you know that there is a fight there?”

“We heard noises and came to investigate why it was. We came to this house and heard people swearing the sounds of a fight.”

“Did you see anyone get hurt?”

“No, but-”

“Are you sure that this isn’t a simple lovers’ squat?”

“I am sure that this is no-”

“I don’t think classifies as an emergency, sir.”

Aomine, never one to have much patience, decided that it was the best moment to take the phone from Imayoshi. Imayoshi let him take the phone as he wasn’t having much luck with the man on the other end of the line. “Yo, unless you get the police and the ambulance here in fifteen minutes, someone is going to get hurt. I have never been a patient kind of guy and unless you get here fast enough to stop me from harming innocent people, I suggest you hurry up now. I’m hanging up now.” Aomine hung up the phone as they could hear the man trying to get Aomine back on the phone to try and stop Aomine from running a rampage and tossed the phone back to Wakamatus. “There. Now I’m going to enter the house.”

Wakamatsu caught his phone and followed Aomine to the back door. The other two didn’t have much of an option other than to follow their impulsive teammates. The back door was locked and the windows were too high to climb. Wakamatsu and Aomine shared a look before taking a few steps back to charge at the back door. Imayoshi and Susa barely managed to stop the idiots from breaking someone else’s property.

Susa walked around the backyard until he found a bobby pin in the ground. Dusting off the pin he talked to the door and worked the pin into the lock after removing the circle rubber on the ends. After about a minute the back door clicked open. “My old man used to be a handyman back in the day. He passed on a thing or two.” Aomine and Wakamatsu had a look appreciation on their faces while Imayoshi would appreciate it if Susa didn’t teach them how to do that.

Once the door was open the four basketball player snuck their way towards the kitchen. They came across the living room to see a woman with light brown hair unconscious on the floor after what seems like being tossed around like a ragdoll. Imayoshi made sure to check her pulse to confirm she was indeed alive and her injuries weren’t life threating, but should still see a doctor right away. He picked her up and gently put her on the coach and left the room to go to the kitchen where they could hear sounds.

The other three basketball player watched their captain with a new found respect as Imayoshi hasn’t lost his composure and kept the others in check. Once their captain rejoined the other three in the hallway they quietly made their way to the kitchen. Wakamatsu, Susa and Imayoshi didn’t fully understand what was happening when Aomine entered zone, punching one of the men hovering over a dark lump on the floor. Imayoshi was the first to recover when he saw that one of the men had his arms exposed in a muscle shirt. He had a Yakuza tattoo on his left shoulder extending to his arm.

Wakamatus had rushed to aide Aomine who was now trying to fight off two guys. Susa had rushed in to attack one of the two remaining men. Imayoshi took the last. They were out of their minds being here, fighting against gang members who were probably armed, but it didn’t change the fact that they were there and it was too late to try and run. At least they had the element of surprise to try and stall them until the police arrive.

Aomine being completely absorbed with the fist fight he had gotten himself gave one final punch to the man’s temple who promptly fell unconscious. He immediately went to the next threat in the room, the man who had a knife and was trying to stab Imayoshi. The captain was smart and level headed, but definitely not a fight. It didn’t take long to grab the man in a choke hole, effectively cutting off his air supply.

Somewhere in the distance the sirens could be heard approaching the house. The other two men separated from the teenage boys long enough to pull out their guns. “Take one more step closer to us than we’ll shoot. Trust me boys, we’ve done it before and you’re be out of your mind if you think we’ll hesitate because you little boys. Now step back against the wall.” Aomine was about to move towards them but Imayoshi put his hand on his shoulder and moved to the other side of the room. The other two following suit. It took Aomine another minute before he moved also, focussing solely on the sirens growing louder.

The man that wasn’t holding the gun had moved to pick up his friend that was knocked out by Aomine as their the other was coughing for air. Slowly the got up and moved their friend out the door, probably to get a car they must have parked somewhere hidden. The guy holding the gun had it pointed to the black lump on the floor. The others followed the trail to see it was the boy that had led them on holding onto another boy…who had light brown hair….

“Sakurai! What did you do to him!” Wakamatsu demanded, the gun momentarily forgotten. “I swear I will kill you if you hurt him!”

The only response he got was that the gunman aimed at the two boys lying on the floor and shot, it was meant to hit Sakurai but the boy on top moved just in time so the bullet would only deeply scratch his arm. “Looks like someone was some life in him left, eh, boy.” The gun man slowly walked towards the boy. Once he reached he kicked the boy hard on the ribs but the boy only tightened his grip on the unconscious boy beneath him. The more the man kicked the more he would shield Sakurai.

After a few minutes one of the other men came rushing in, “We need to leave. The police are almost here. If we get caught, then Taro-sama will have our heads for this!” The gun man took a look around and his eyes landed on Aomine who was about to attack at any given moment.

Aomine swore he saw the gun man give him a smirk as the man reached for Nightingale. Grabbing the boy with more strength than what was necessary he pointed the gun to his head. “Listen boy, we’ll need reassurance to make sure we get out of here alright, boy. Guess that means you’re coming with us.” Hauling up the boy to him he turned to the others that were watching him. “Follow us and we’ll send you his limbs in the mail.” After that he rushed out of the room, taking the back door for their escape.

A few minutes after the gun man and his goons have left, Imayoshi moved to where Sakurai was laying. “Sakurai? Wake up.” Sakurai was lightly bleeding over his stomach but it didn’t look too bad. Was this what their chibi was hiding from them? Aomine broke out of his shock and was about to chase after the men when Susa had grabbed him and forced his to sit. The four of them quietly waited for the police to have finally arrive with the ambulance. 

*****

Contray to popular belief Furihata Kouki was not a complete coward, he was what the coach had dubbed him as-a brave coward. He knew he was just bait the moment he had entered the house. He was never good with strategies but he could slow the pace down for a bit. That was all he was hoping for when he had entered the house before the others.

Once he had gotten into the kitchen and seeing them violate his Ry, he lost it. He was still afraid but there was no being afraid when someone was counting on you, but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t fight the men. So he did the only thing he knew would work. He threw himself on top on Sakurai’s body trying to shield his friend from the on slaughter. Sakurai has ended passing out due to shock and that was alright.

If Sakurai had been awake they probably would have taken him instead, but at his current state he literally was dead weight. Furihata was certain his teammates would look out for him and he heard the sirens. They were safe and that was all he had wanted. He might not be the hero or a strong person but he would protect the people he cared for, even if that meant dying.

But Furihata wasn’t going to die. He has too much going on for him. Furihata chose to busy himself with thoughts of those he considered his friends as he was shoved into a dark car with a blindfold on too tightly. He wasn’t completely sure why Akashi came into his mind at that moment, maybe because he was desperate to think about anything other than his best friend lying on the floor with blood around him, or the pain from being beaten up or the fact he was stuck in the car of people who beat him up. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the redheaded prodigy. The lonely red eyes, the defensive barriers he put around himself and the yearning in his interactions.

His speciality had always been empathy and kindness. He could tell from the first time to talked to Akashi in the park that those bruises where made by person. He didn’t hurt himself by falling or getting hit by something but someone beat him with the intension to break him. There was a rumour that his father had come to visit him that day, but he couldn’t be sure as there really was no proof to it. But he remembered when they spoke freely by the school walls. Akashi practically screamed it was his father as he tried to never bring him up in the conversation. He was trying too hard to avoid his father that it simply wasn’t normal. Akashi was afraid of his father or at least confused.

Furihata wanted to help Akashi, to save the boy from himself. He didn’t deserve this. Akashi was sweet and caring if what Kuroko and Kagami sat about him the locker rooms. Furihata wanted to save him but who was he kidding? He let Ry get himself in this position, though he knew Sakurai was going to do this because there are some lessons he never learns, and he himself is beaten black and blue in a Yakazu car. He was going to save Akashi? Please, he was nothing but an average person trying to play superhero.

“Yo, brat, you still awake?” One of the men said beside him as he hit Furihata’s head. Furihata decided to just play dead so that they would leave him alone. He just fell from the impact and didn’t bother getting up. “Useless, let’s just get rid on him.”

Furihata held his breath as he felt them slow down and open the car door. They picked him up and threw him into a pond or lake or something of that variety. He struggled for a bit and get let himself get pulled beneath the waters surface. He heard muffling sounds as the men spoke. Soon after they headed back into their car and drove off. Waiting another thirty seconds he brought himself back to the surface.

The first thing he did was pull the blindfold off to see his surroundings. He couldn’t help but smile when he recognized the area. He wasn’t too far from Sakurai’s house. Maybe twenty minutes at most? He pulled himself together. He felt around his body but he was grateful to realized that he wasn’t seriously hurt, just battered a bit, but nothing a few days wouldn’t fix. His face was swollen and he was afraid to see what it looked like under his scarf. His ribs hurt a lot though. Running his fingers over them he found that they were just bruised.

He made his way back to the house. After about thirty minutes of walking he reached the house that seemed to be surrounded by police and the ambulance had just left the area. Furihata decided to skip the police and check up on Sakurai and the others at the hospital.

*****

Imayoshi just held his breath as the police came bargaining in. So much had happened this night that he couldn’t find the words to speak. Thankfully there wasn’t a lot of speaking needed as they rushed Sakurai to the hospital. He only spoke once to let them know about the woman – Sakurai’s mother- in the living room. They insisted that they come to the hospital as well. Neither of them had the energy to argue; they were all exhausted now that the adrenaline had died down. 

The there at least four police cars surrounding the house when they left. The neighbourhood had been on high alert. But none of that mattered anymore, they just lost someone. It was given that they didn’t know who this person was, but he clearly meant a lot Sakurai. He dreaded the moment he would have to tell Sakurai they lost his friend.

The four of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the ambulance pillows. Not even the commotion or the guilt could keep them up barely realized when they had arrived at the hospital. They all went through their checkups pretty quickly as the most they suffered from was a bruise or two. Sakurai wasn’t that bad either. His cuts and bruises were treated but they wanted to keep him over night. The four teenage boys decided to stay the night in Sakurai’s room so he doesn’t wake up alone (nurses, doctors and staff don’t count according to Aomine and Wakamatsu).

There was questioning from the police that lasted twenty minutes for each of them as they didn’t actually have an idea what was happening and were left alone after that. “Listen guys, let’s not tell anyone what happened just yet people will just panic, okay,” Imayoshi said eyeing the other three, Susa and Wakamatsu agreed right away but Aomine looked away guilty. “Aomine?”

“So, Akashi was asking what happened….and Kise texted me a while ago and I told him I was at the hospital…I don’t see what the problem is though.”

Before anyone could get a word in a rush of blonde sped past them tackling Aomine over. “Aominecchi!”

“Point taken.”

“Kise, we are in a hospital. You need to behaviour yourself.” Midorima came in with the other GOM members with him. “Kise bothered me to come visit you. You seem to be doing well, Aomine.”

*****

Sakurai woke up a while after that the new arrival settled, but was in hysterics when Imayoshi told him they didn’t know where they took his friends. His heartrate sped up until the doctor came rushing in to calm him. He left telling them not to press the issue any farther and left after he opened the window. Sakurai took to curling up into a ball apologizing.

Akashi had gotten the full story from Aomine in the hallway, lest Sakurai hear them and start to panic again. He wasn’t pleased to say the least. How could he let this happen? He was an Akashi, but his father had called him after he spoke to Nightingale and he had forgotten Nightingale completely, but still felt guilty.

A lady came rushing into the room, “My sweet baby! Are you okay?!”.  She went straight to Sakurai, standing next to him the resemblance was unnerving. She reached over in clumsy movements to wrap her arms around her little boy. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I promise next time-” Sakurai pushed her

“There won’t be a next time, mother. They took Furi!” Sakurai said in a half sob. “They took him. The men came back and they took him. Do you think we’ll see him again?”

Sakurai’s mother suddenly looked angry. “What. Did. You. Do?” She reached out and grabbed onto Sakurai’s hospital gown. “They’ll cut me off! Why couldn’t you just stay out of my business, you brat!” She gave Sakurai a violent shake before Akashi forced her hand away. He turned to hold her gaze as her knees gave in beneath her.

“You will not hurt him. Midorima, please call security.”

Midorima had left to do as instructed as the others stared with blank looks. Sakurai has started crying again, apologizing for all the trouble he has caused. The security rushed in and held onto the mother. A few doctors came after Sakurai’s heart monitor went off. It took a few minutes for everything to settled out but they restrain the mother as gently as they could. They left after a while, telling Sakurai he should rest because the police wanted to talk to him in the morning. They offered to give him something to help him sleep but he refused stating he would feel better if he stayed awake and talked to his friends for a bit.

The room was put into an awkward silence as no one knew what to say. Just as Sakurai was about to apologize to the group for his mother’s outburst a sound came from the window. Everybody in the room froze to listen to what the sound was. Suddenly a hand covered in dirt clutched the window sill. Aomine was about to rush to push whatever lunatic off while the others moved away or towards Sakurai when a voice called out, “Ahh, sorry for coming in through the window Ry”.

Sakurai’s head snapped up towards the window when he recognized the voice. “They wouldn’t let me keep the shoe when I went through the main doors. Like how am I supposed to get to your room without shoes on my feet!” The voice exclaimed as he fully entered the room.

Kise remembered something Sakuraicchi told him a while ago, the dork who wouldn’t walk in a public area without shoes and had a thing for going up walls…it must be- “Oh my god! That’s Nightingale!”

The figure that looked like it came out a swamp, drenched and covered in dirt, looked up confused at Kise. “Nightingale? Who’s that?” Furihata made to take off his scarf and excess clothes to reveal his face and hair. “I’m Furihata Kouki.”

 


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Minor plot) After meeting Akashi in the hospital, Furihata was quick in making friends with him. It wasn't too hard as Akashi already had a soft spot for Furihata. Together they make a plan to help Akashi as Furihata learns that Akashi is due to visit his father in a week's time. He is sure they can work something out, but he isn't as an old friend hits a sore spot for him.
> 
> (Major plot) Hayama goes on his first date. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got writer's block for Akashi and Furihata! I did! But The last chapter got over 200 clicks! That is insane!!

“Furi!” Sakurai rushed with a speed which no one would have guessed he was injured. “Are you okay? How did you get away from them? How did you get here? And for God’s sake! Go get treated, you don’t need to be walking for the rest of the night anyways!”

“Ha! Like I would let anyone immobilize me! We talked about this, I need my shoes.” Furihata grinned as he let Sakurai tackle hug him. “Um, Ry? Shouldn’t you be taking it easy or the doctor might come. We shouldn’t bother them anymore.”

True to the statement the doctor and two nurses came in response to Sakurai’s elevated heartbeat. Once one of the nurses got a look at Furihata and recongized him as the boy who came in earlier but refused to change out of his clothes and remove his shoes. “Sir, that was the boy I was talking about! He was injured but refused treatment!”

“No, I kindly refused to forfeit my shoes.” Furihata chimed in like it would make sense to anyone besides him.

The doctor took one look at the boy covered in dirt and shivering. He was positive the boy was the stubborn type. Maybe he injured his feet and it hurt to take off his shoes or perhaps he just had really bad looking feet…if he has learned anything in his thirty years of being a doctor is that the children get crazier every year. Instead the doctor quietly signaled the security guard to bring a chair on wheels to the room which was brought right away.

Everyone watched as the doctor moved the chair into the middle of the room as Furihata moved to the side eyeing the chair like it caused a personal offense to him. The doctor whispered something into Akashi’s ear as Akashi turned to Furihata. “Kouki?” Furihata was momentarily taken back by the use of his first name by the redhead that he was seeing for the first time face to face that he did see the doctor sneak behind him with the chair until it was too late. He was gently shoved into the chair and in a matter of seconds the doctor had removed his shoes.

“What! No! My feet! They’re cold!”

“Lilian, would you mind taking the patient into the other room to be cleaned up? I’ll see him in a minute. Suzie, would you get a patient belongings bag to put these shoes into?” The doctor said as if he didn’t just hear Furihata’s outcry. The two nurse nodded their heads as one took the back of the chair and started to move towards the door and turned left. The other nurse took the shoes and turned right at the door. After a few seconds the doctor turned back to the boys in the room. “Now that has been taken care of we-”

Suddenly there was a commotion from the left of side of hallway from their door as Furihata came rolling on his chair chanting, “Exits! I got to find the exit!”, like a mantra. His figure disappeared from their sights but soon returned when he was pulled back to his room by shoulder rest of the chair, courtesy of an exasperated nurse.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at Sakurai, who just shrugged, “He’s afraid of doctors and staying over night.”

“Anyways, I wanted to let you know the police wanted to talk to you as soon as you are able. Also, the boy you said was missing, was that him?”

After answering some of the doctor’s question the doctor left as everyone fell into a comfortable silence. It was no shock that it was Kise that broke it eventually, “We got him! We actually found Nightingale and he was…well different than what I thought he would be like, to be honest.”

“He’s usually more composed and shy.  He must be really shaken right now,” Sakurai said softly. “Imayoshi, do you think I can visit him in a little while?” Imayoshi just smiled as he played with Sakurai’s hair, opting to sit on the edge of his bed. The poor mushroom went through so much; he wouldn’t be able to deny him anything.  “Are you mad, Akashi? Didn’t you want to discover the mystery yourself? I’m sorry it’s my fault, if I wasn’t so stupid than this would have never happened.…” Sakurai mumbled as his eyes began to glisten.

Akashi moved to kneel before Sakurai’s bed. Taking one of his hands in his he locked his gaze onto the quivering boy. _He looks so small right now, which would explain why his team is so protective on him,_ Akashi thought to himself. “You are right, if tonight didn’t happen than everything would still have been the same.” He took a moment to search Sakurai’s eyes for any protests, not finding any he decided to continue, “but than, nothing would have changed. Your mother would still not have the help she needed, those men would still be coming back to your house every month or so and you would still be caught in the middle. What happened wasn’t the outcome we were hoping for, but it was inevitable. Something was going to break under pressure but at least everyone is here and accounted for. For this moment of time, we’re okay. Tomorrow, we’ll face the problems head on, but if you really want to help us, then trust us. Let us help you.”

Sakurai let his tears fall as he broke away from Akashi’s gaze and buried his face in Imayoshi’s shirt. “O-okay.” The rest of the TouTou basketball team came closer as they reached out to pat their mushroom’s head.

The others watched with small smiles on their faces as they watched the scene before them. Tonight everything was going to be alright.  They were okay.

One by one they had all fallen asleep around two in the morning. It was bright morning when they had woken up, the clock chiming 7 o’clock. Slowly the Midorima woke to the sound of his phone going off. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Takao. He really should have left a note considering how protective Takao had become of him. He waited too long as the call had ended. He decided to send a text instead as everyone was still sleeping.

 _I had an emergency last night and left to go see a friend. I should be back later today. I will let you know when later._ After Midorima sent his message he realized Akashi wasn’t in the room. Something told him he went to visit Nightingale earlier and probably didn’t want company at the moment. He walked out to the window and stared out to no where in particular. He had gotten a phone call from his father telling him that Fumi’s operation was moved to early Sunday morning instead.

Midorima felt hot tears burn his eyes as he kept them at bay. He still hadn’t found the lucky charm and nothing he did made any difference. But he would find that charm one way or another. Takao had plans today which was a shame because he could really use Takao to help him of be by side his, but he could only demand so much from the Hawk-Eye. What he’s done for him thus far was more than what he could have asked for in a friend. Letting his thoughts go, the greenette went back to staring into nowhere.

*****

Akashi woke around four in the morning when he heard the door to the room open. Pretending to still be asleep, he watched from the corner of his eyes as a figure attached to an IV (with slippers on) came across the room where Sakurai was sleeping. Once the figure had his back towards him, Akashi rose as he walked towards the figure that was whispering soothing words to the sleeping brunette. Once Akashi was sure Nightingale was done he chose to speak, “Why did you run away from me, Kouki- I’m sorry, Furihata?”

Furihata jolted when he heard someone speak behind him. Turning to face Akashi, he felt his heart speed up. This was it. Furihata prayed that he didn’t disappoint Akashi, the Emperor was always surrounded by the gifted, but he’s about as ordinary as they come. The excitement and adrenaline has all but faded and all that was left was Furihata Kouki. He prayed that would be enough. “Kouki is fine, actually….” His eyes fell on the floor as he spoke to Akashi, his cheeks burning at the idea of first name basis, even with a boy. Then again, Ry doesn’t call him by his first name either and they have known each other for over ten years now. “C-can w-we have t-this conversation in m-my room?”

The two made it back to Furihata’s room in complete silence; neither knew what to say. Akashi had a million questions but didn’t know where to start because he didn’t know what he wanted from the other boy. Instead he decided to watch the boy who had covered in bandages, but at least his bruises where a yellowish state. Noticing Akashi’s stare, Furihata turned to see him looking over his bandages. “It’s not that bad. They’re there mostly to keep the scrapes from getting infected. And the bruises will fade in a day or two with the medicine that the doctor gave me. Overall, I am perfectly fine.” He ended by giving Akashi his most sincere smile; it was small and it caused it eyes to crinkle a bit, but his whole face lit up and his eyes shone with humility. Furihata was never more certain of himself than at that moment. And it showed on him face.

Akashi just nodded and watch the boy, completely enraptured by the boy’s movement. He didn’t realize it at first but there was something about him that was almost majestic in his smile. Maybe it was the lighting hitting as he made to sit on the bed, clearly tired from sitting. Akashi went and sat on the edge of the bed by his side. “I’m grateful. You must have been so afraid when everything happened. Especially when they took you.”

“I guess. I mean, I thought I lost Ry!” Furihata confessed, while Akashi smiled as Kouki misunderstood what he meant. “Like I had an idea what was happening but I was scared what would happen to Ry if other found out. It would have killed him if they took his mother away but I guess that was pointless. He’s going to lose her. He has to.” Furihata turned his head away as he began to choke on his words. “I wanted help him, Akashi. I wanted the world for him. I wanted him to be happy. I know using the word ‘happy’ sounds childish and basic, but I wasn’t praying for a miracle. I was trying to fight for a chance.” Furihata turned his gaze to lock them with Akashi’s, a grin forming on his lips, “But if this is it, then we’ll hold on with both hands. We’ll make it. All of us,” the smile finally reached his eyes.

Akashi felt that Kouki meant more than just Sakurai and himself as he held to his eyes.  Furihata was talking to him. For the first time, Akashi was the first to pull his gaze away, but he didn’t feel defeated. He felt treasured and he wasn’t sure how he would handle the idea. “Yes, of course we will. But back to my original question, why did you run?”

Furihata just rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish, “I was scared. I told you, you didn’t know me and you would have hated me for seeing you so…broken. A stranger. Oh, do you mean that one time in the park before we left for school? Because I was scared then, too. But then I met you. You didn’t seem to remember me the third time we met. But then, I heard you were looking for me. Than we talked by the school walls. The rest is history; I guess?”

Akashi just laughed at the rushed recap. Furihata grinned up at him as he scouted over. Akashi moved so he was more comfortably on the bed. “Seijuro. Call me Seijuro.” Akashi heard Kouki gawk at the order. “No is not an option.”

“Okay, if you don’t mind…Sei-sei...s-sei-”

“Sei is fine also. I’d like think we’re close enough for first name basis.”

“O-okay. Um, Sei? Can I ask for a favour? You can refuse if you think it’s too much,” after Akashi nodded his head, signalling him to continue Furihata continued. “Will you answer my questions honestly? I’ll only ask three questions and you can ask anything, ok?”

Akashi took a few minutes to ponder what Kouki wanted to ask him. Was it about his father? The bruises he had they first met? Looking at the boy had clenched the bedsheets in his hands trying to seem calm, Akashi gave in. He doesn’t know why, but after everything Kouki did so far to save someone he cared about Akashi couldn’t help respect the teen. “Okay, what is you first question?”

Furihata immediately looked up smiling a full blown smile that made Akashi regret not agreeing faster. The boy’s smile will be the end of him. “Okay! The first one comes in two parts, do you trust me and if so, how much?” Furihata was no idiot. He was sure Akashi’s father was abusive towards his son and Sei never understood what his father did was wrong.

“I trust you, probably more than I reasonably should.”

“Okay, next. What is on your mind? Your thoughts seem to keep straying and with everything that has happened today it must be something either very enlightening or very…troubling.”

Akashi turned to look out the window. He thought it kept it well hidden but it turns out he couldn’t hide all of his emotions. “My father called. He offered to make me a deal if…if I come back home for the next weekend, it’s just I don’t think that’s all he wants from me. I think it’s a tr-. Nevermind. What is your final question?”

Furihata took his time thinking about his last question. He had to make it worth it if he wanted to help the troubled teen. “Okay, for the final question, do you know what I think about you? Do you know that I consider you one of my good friend despite not speaking too often? That I think you are amazing, kind, misunderstood and for anyone to lay hands on you should be considered a crime? Sei, I need you to understand that if you back to your house with a man who is willing to break me apart if it meant to keep you, I would still come to rescue you in a heartbeat because you’re Seijuro who happens to be an Akashi. Not simply an Akashi with a name of no importance. Sei, trust me, I’m begging you. Trust me, let me help.”

Akashi didn’t know what to say. No one had ever complimented him so honestly before. Akashi just stared at his hands as he replayed the mini speech in his head. He was positive Kouki knew what was happening to him, but he didn’t look down on him. Akashi appreciated the notion, but he didn’t want his father to harm Kouki. What could an average teenager do even if he had a brave heart. He was about to voice his opinion when he saw the look in Kouki’s eyes. He wasn’t about to back down, with or without Akashi’s approval, he would come to his rescue. At the moment he realized that maybe he wasn’t as different from Sakurai. Maybe he needed the help he didn’t want and maybe, just maybe, the idea of knowing that someone was willing to fight for him warmed him. Not that he needed it or he was defenseless, but the sentiment was still there. Akashi just offered him a tired smile in response to which Furihata took as a greenlight.

“Great! So, here is the plan for the weekend…”

When Midorima went to check on them half past seven the two were cuddled together on the bed, fast asleep; Akashi had his arm bent over Furihata’s head in a possessive matter. Fixing his glasses, he made sure to leave without making any noise and closed the door behind them.

*****

It was around nine when everyone had awakened. The morning was a blur as both Furihata and Sakurai were discharged by the hospital but taken straight to the police station for questioning before the others could have caught up with them. Kise really wanted to actually meet the guy that had Akashi wrapped around his fingers. Everyone did, but they woke up too late and would have to wait until after the date with Mimi to find him again. The other made their way back with the exception of Imayoshi and Susa who decided they wanted to wait for the two younger teens. Kise nearly had a panic attack remembering that he had to meet with Takao and Hayama for the lunch date later that day. He had help him get ready and go over the basics. The group headed out towards the train station except for Midorima who said he had some business he needed to take care of around the area.

The questioning at the police station went smoothly after Furihata volunteered to go first and reveal everything (and he left no rock unturned), that way Sakurai wouldn’t be the one to give all of his family’s secrets away. He would still have to testify but at least when he spoke to the detective he would feel a little better knowing that they already knew everything. After a few hours at the police station and with descriptions of the gang members the two were released to go home. They were told to stay on campus as there would be a police presence there to keep them safe in case they ever came back before the police caught them.

Sakurai asked about his mother but he already knew the answer to that. She was being charged with child abuse, prostitution, in possession on illegal drugs and being an accessory to the crime for her involvement. The police said she would most likely be considered as a victim and would have an easier sentence but Sakurai should expect at least five years. With a heavy heart Sakurai walked out the station with a new hope that his mother would get the help she needed and in five years’ time he would be able to stabilize her so she wouldn’t fall through the cracks again. He had a goal in mind and he would achieve it. Looking over to Furihata, he knew that he had the greatest support to rely on.

Walking out of the station he was greeted by his captain and his vice. A feeling of renewed determination when through Sakurai. But he still apologized for keeping them waiting and how he should have known they were waiting for them.

*****

After Kise realized that Aomine wasn’t injured and that everything was okay he immediately switched trains of thought to the date Hayama had today. They had a lot running on this date, but he wasn’t too worried as he knew Takao would be there. After they arrived back on campus every went their own way. But Akashi and Kise both went to Hayama’s dorm room. As they expected, Takao was already there trying to pick out a fancy-stand-out kind of outfit that wasn’t too stand-outish. Aya was there as well without Himuro. She was going through the basis dating tips so he would know what to expect, but mostly limitations of far he should let Mimi go.

Aya might not know what was happening but she knew Mimi was a wild one and not in the harmless way Hayama was. The boy had no idea what he was in for. The boys had this brilliant idea that all girls were harmless and defenseless against them because they were usually weaker. Please, a girl has claws like everyone else if not longer and sharper, and from what she saw, Hayama needed all the help he could get. It was clear that he wasn’t taking her advice and warnings seriously, though. _Boys_.

Kise came into the room and joined Takao in trying to find a perfect outfit for Hayama. In the end they decided on tight black shirt with an open navy plaid sweater, complete with off white jeans with black gray sneakers. The outfit was semi casual and his face and hair were highlighted. It was great. Even Kise had to admit he was model material if only he would stop fidgeting so much! Regardless, he looked the part.

Takao brought the fancy necklace with a gem charm and pure silver chain on it, he even went the extra mile to have the gem as her birthstone. He tried not to get overly romantic charm because he knew that Hayama didn’t like her and it would have been harsh to lead her on. If Takao was being honest, as long as he got the charm before the end of today he didn’t care. He wasn’t a terrible person but he had to make miracles happen to protect someone and he would do pretty much anything for Shin-chan.

It was half past ten and Hayama had to leave to met Mimi at the front of the school gates at half past eleven. Mimi also texted saying her favourite flowers were red roses, just in case Hayama was wondering. Hayama was about to answer asking why he would be wondering when Kise and Takao confiscated his phone telling him he was an idiot. They broke it down that she was practically demanding he buy her flowers. Hayama argued that he shouldn’t have to because he didn’t want to and she already demanded the necklace. In the end they just agreed that it wasn’t worth it because it wasn’t a real date. It was a mission that Hayama needed to complete. Hayama accepted that and bought a single rose because they were “going to lunch” and he was not “asking her to be his girlfriend”. Kise and Takao agreed. They had already spent a small fortune on her; they weren’t made out of money and Akashi was not their bank.

It was a quarter to eleven when they reached the restaurant and the line was a mile long. At least they had reservations. After waiting thirty minutes in line just to get to their reservation Hayama set his stuff aside while Takao and Kise told him they would be outside waiting in case anything happened and handed him the necklace. They also told him to not mess this up or else.

Maybe that was just Takao.

Soon after the two left. But Takao decided to hang back and give a fist bump to Hayama, stating he owed him one. Afterwards Hayama just waited until he would get the text from Mimi that she had arrived and he would go get her so she wouldn’t have to wait outside. Hayama suddenly had this feeling that today was going to be a long day.

*****

After the Furihata made it back on campus he left to go find Akashi since he promised that he would teach him some beginner parkour moves. He took out his phone and looked at the caller ID that was for Akashi. He still couldn’t believe he actually got Akashi’s phone number! And he was acting like such a cheesy idiot it the hospital with morning that kept rumbling. Giving out a quick text to Akashi wondering if he had time soon to meet him. After texting Furihata placed his phone and his lap and stared intensely at it until it lit up with a message.

 It was from Akashi saying he had time right now but for a little while. With his day plan in order all that was left was talking to coach about an easier training practice routine for a while. He even brought a doctor’s note. It was good to go after he texted the coach to inform her and promised to bring in the note to next meeting. He got a reply to also come with a very good story as to why he was injured and it had better be believable so she would triple his routine when he got better. Furihata shivered at the solid threat. He better makes sure the coach believes him. Kourko was there also, so he could get him to verify.

His thoughts were cut short when he caught a glimpse of striking red hair, but Furihata tilted his head when he saw that Akashi wasn’t alone. Beside him there was a girl. A really pretty girl that had curly black hair and dark eyes to match. _Yuki-chan,_ Furihata thought to himself. He has had a crush on her since he first met her in elementary school but she never liked him back romantically. She liked him as friend she told him.

Furihata’s face burned when he remembered all the embarrassing things he did because he had wanted to make her like him. He had carried her bags around and served her-in front of his whole class. But on the last day of middle school he had confessed to her but she rejected him in the cruelest ways. She told him she never felt that way, that she was just trying to take care a little lost puppy. She even apologized for leading him on because she didn’t realize that he felt this way and she was just trying to be nice to him. She said all of it in front of the whole graduating class. He knew she was well aware of his feelings and that she played him. But Furihata wasn’t angry at her, he was angry that he didn’t realize it before. But he wasn’t one to hold grudges, he forgave her months ago.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him any less; he spent years pining over her and she hurt him. He didn’t want to see her, much less than with Akashi.

But Akashi already saw him and was making his way over to him. Furihata couldn’t keep his smile on his face but he managed not to look too upset or hurt. Akashi finally reached Furihata and was smiling at him while Yuki stayed a pace behind Akashi and looked at him like he was a stranger. He knew Yuki knew him, they were ‘friends’ for four years, but who would want to be friends with a nobody dork? “Kouki.”

“Hey, Sei, and um…” Furihata thought over how he wanted to address Yuki but while he was thinking Yuki stepped in to fill in the blanks.

“I’m Yuki.” She smiled but it never past her lips. It was the perfect doll smile but it was stiff, Furihata thought. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The cold treatment stung and Furihata hated how he still liked her a little bit because back when they first met she was nice to him, she even played gamed with him. But she grew up to be out of his league and he never stopped hoping. But he opted to give her a small nod and turned back to Akashi. If she didn’t want to acknowledge him, he won’t be for her to. He has more important things to do. Like figure how to teach Akashi how to parkour.

“So, l-let’s get started?” Furihata said quietly.

Akashi didn’t know what was wrong, but something was bothering Furihata and he was acting distant from him.

 _No,_ Akashi thought, _that simply won’t do._

*****

Quarter to twelve Hayama finally got a text from Mimi saying that she had arrived and was waiting for him outside. Hayama was just glad that she finally arrived, he was starved! He didn’t want to order for them because he didn’t know what she wanted and he didn’t want to order for just himself because that would seem a little rude. Even if she was almost an hour late. Instead he took the time to think things through.

He decided he would give Mimi a chance. How bad could it be? She couldn’t be as bad as he remembered her to be, and if she was than, heck, at least he knew what to expect. He came outside to pick her and suddenly felt violated by the way she was looking at him. “Hi, babe. Sorry I’m late, but Imma busy person, ya know?”

Unable to think of nice reply on the top of his head he went with, “Uh huh. Let’s go inside.” He turned to walk back inside the restaurant with Mimi by his side by Mimi had other plans as she wrapped her arms around his. Hayama tried to shake her off gently but she wouldn’t let go so he decided to ignore it for now. At the corner of his eyes he saw that Kise and Takao playing some card game while they were waiting. Once they caught wind that Mimi had arrived they rushed to get their binocular on to watch them closely.

Let it never be said that the Special tasks force took anything lightly. The two were dressed to camouflage in the bushes. With their gear on stand by.

Turning back to his date he offered her a smile has he passed her the red rose and the necklace. “These are for you. I, uh, hope you like it.” Hayama said, rubbing the back of his head. Mimi was about to say something but he was quick to cut her off saying he was hungry.

Mimi just pouted at him, “Babe, aren’t you at least going to help me put this necklace on?” Hayama was about to ask why she couldn’t put it on herself but he stopped when he remembered his ‘Be a gentleman’ class by Kise. So he decided to just shrug and get up to help her put the necklace on.

*****

Mimi was surprised when she saw Hayama come get her from inside to restaurant. He looked good enough to eat. How she missed him the first time was out her mind scope. Not only was he hot as fire but he had this aloof air around him that drove her crazy. She was late and she expected him to either get angry or pretend that it wasn’t a big deal. But he just acted like it didn’t matter. He just turned to walk back inside with much of a conversation.

She was definitely going to keep him for a while at least.

She couldn’t resist to wrapper her arms around his because she wanted every girl and maybe even boy in the area to know that he was hers and she wasn’t planning on sharing at time soon. After they sat down for a while he gave her a signal rose and the necklace. Both were beautiful, but she wanted a bouquet of roses, not just one. Maybe she just had to work a little more for it. Afterall, it’s not like he asked her out. She got his raven haired friend to set them up so this was a good start to say the least.

But she wanted him closer, much closer. Pouting her lush pink lips, “Babe, aren’t you at least going to help me put this necklace on?”. She smirked when she saw Hayama have an internal debate, but stand to help her put it on. She moved her pink hair to the side to make it easier. Hayama silently clipped the necklace, but he gave a small smiling looking at the charm. She must look amazing with it on.

Mimi scanned the area looking for the one person that she knew would be here, her ex. She would make him so jealous with her new toy. She caught slight of the familiar raven haired man sitting across the restaurant with several piercings over his body. He was glaring at her table so she turned back to Hayama who was looking through the menu. “So, do you know what you want to order, yet? I am so hungry.”

Taking a quick glance at the menu she made her mind and told him. He hummed in response and called a waiter over, giving their order in. They made small chit chat while they waited for their order. She found out that he likes to play basketball and he started skateboarding since he was four. In return she told him her many stories with her friends, exes and paparazzi. He laughed at some, cringed at others and was dumfounded by some of them as well. There order came soon after that.

He had gotten the lunch special while she got a Greek salad. They ate in silence, well, more like Hayama was too busy eating to hold a conversation. But didn’t mind. She just watched his face. He really was attractive, but not in a movie star pretty boy but like a cheetah, wild animal kind of way. He was a little young; he was two and a half years younger than her but he was taller than her, so it didn’t matter.

After they ate, Hayama asked if she wanted to go for a walk, she agreed easily. They left after paying, (Hayama made sure to thank the waiter, when he came to pay for the meal); it was also half past one by that time. They walked down towards the park area. Mimi was sure she saw a flash of yellow and black in the corner of her eye but didn’t comment, not when she saw her ex stalk over to them. Good, serves him right for mistreating her. Hayama also noticed the lanky man coming his way, he straightened up as he approached.

“You couldn’t find anyone better to look after you than some little brat?” He man sneered at Mimi, who just scoffed. “Awe, what’s the matter, princess? Miss me so much that you got desperate enough to settle for this punk?”

Hayama moved to stand inbetween Mimi and the intruder. “Listen buddy, you need to get out of here. I don’t know what your history is, but you’re not welcome here.”  

“Look at the schoolboy!” The man laughed. “Mimi is my slut. You need to get the heck out of here. It ain’t my fault she don’t know how to please a man. Girls like her need to be taught a lesso-”

Hayama swung his arm, hitting the man right in the jaw. Mimi watched as Hayama glared at her ex, Wadimo, standing over him. “Learn how to talk with some respect.”

Wadimo got back on his feet and made to punch Hayama back. The two were throwing punches and kicks at each other. This wasn’t what Mimi wanted. She wanted to make a point to her ex that she didn’t need him. But she didn’t want a fight to break out. She tried to get inbetween the two men as they went at each other, but ended up getting her hair yanked by Wadimo as he spun her around to face him. The grip he had on her face was tight enough that she knew that it would leave a bruise later. Hayama elbowed the crook of Wadimo’s arms to force him to let go as he gently shoved her off to the side. The two went at each other again, but this time Mimi didn’t get in between. Eventually, Hayama gave the final hit as he hit him square in the nose and Wadimo fell clutching his face as blood streamed out. “Get out of here.” Wadimo quickly picked him up as he turned to leave, but not before spitting at Mimi’s direction.

*****

Hayama had a few bruises and cuts, overall he was alright, but he was still fuming at the blatant disrespect. He wasn’t worried to much since he knew he could hold his own in a fight and he had Kise and Takao near by. He knew he wasn’t a gentleman but he knew where the line was drawn. It wasn’t simply because she was a girl, but she was a person. He wasn’t fond of her stories and her wild nights out, but to demean her was pathetic.  How could that idiot consider himself a man? Taking in a deep breath he went over to Mimi as she was looking off at the direction where the idiot went. “You okay?”

She snapped back to look at him and suddenly she started crying. All the anger Hayama felt disappeared as panic set in, “D-don’t cry! Are you hurt?” In a moment of panic, he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards one of the buildings. “There should be a clinic near by! Don’t worry, they’ll fix you!” Mimi didn’t say a word but just stared at him blankly, letting him pull her.

It took them a while to find a clinic and the line was quite long. Neither of them said anything. Hayama could probably guess that she needed to hear something to cheer her up, but he wasn’t the emotional kind of guy. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Mimi was the first to break the silence. She took off the charm that Takao wanted and handed it over to him. “I promised your friend to give this to him for a date. A deal is a deal.”

Hayama looked at the charm for a while. It felt wrong. Not the deal because it was something that was agreed upon by Takao and Mimi, but the timing. He offered her a smile as he pushed the charm back in her hand. “Cool, then give it to me after the date is over. There is this new movie I want to see. You in?” Mimi smiled as she gushed about her favourite movies. Soon they admitted and after about an hour they went to the movies.

Hayama knew it was a bad idea but he was starting to like her a little more than he had planned to and he had a really bad feeling that it was going to end horribly. But he didn’t care. Not right now, when they were having so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Anything thoughts? Suggestions? Questions? Leave a comment! I love responding to them :D


	16. Not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayama gets his date wrapped up with much more than what any of them bargained for. Takao feels awful for putting Hayama through that. He can't help wondering if the charm was really worth what Hayama goes through. The most he can do now is get the charm to Midorima in thirty minutes. Knowing he is short on time, he isn't sure if he would make it on time. Elsewhere Furihata decided to fight for Akashi and states him claim to Yuki.

The movie went well. They laughed and talked about the characters. After the movie was over Mimi insisted to take Hayama to one of her favourite places. Not thinking too much about where she wanted to go he was quick to agree. She ended up dragging him to one her favourite dance clubs. Hayama should have said no, but he was excited since he never went to one before. How bad could it be? He would stay clear of the drinks and wouldn’t talk to strange people. Besides, who targets guys, anyways?

Mimi was a regular at the club and she lied about his age to make him twenty-one instead of seventeen. They didn’t question her since her father practically owned the building. Inside there was a lot of people but it didn’t seem like what Hayama thought it would. The place reeked of sweat and smoke. He didn’t mind too much, he just figured that the movies over did what clubs were meant to be like. Mimi walked in swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music that was playing.

She made her way over to her reserved spot. She put her stuff in her locker, she offered if Hayama wanted to leave his sweater in the locker since it was already so hot inside. Hayama gave his sweater to her, leaving him in his fitted black full sleeve shirt and off white pants. He still looked pretty classy in the club, he would have to thank Aya and Kise for it later. Suddenly he remembered that Kise and Takao were outside waiting for him. He checked his watch. It was a little past six. He could hang out with Mimi for an hour and then head out with the charm. Everything would work out.

He sent a quick text to Takao and Kise about his planning. For some reason they both wanted him to leave right away. They texted back and forth until they gave in and said if he wasn’t out in one hour max they would barge in and drag him out. After that was all settled out he put his phone back in his packet, as he turned around to find Mimi he suddenly bumped into another girl. She had sea blue and bright grey contacts on, she seemed to be a few years older, but it was hard to tell with the makeup. “What’s a cutie like you doing here?”

Hayama blushed as the compliment but snapped back to reality as he felt her hand touch his shoulders. “I’m looking for Mimi, have you seen her?” He really didn’t like being touched by strangers, pretty or not. He took a step back so there would be more distance between them.

“Oh, Mimi…?” The girl drawled like she was tasting the name. “How did she manage to get someone like you?” Hayama was about to retort when she stepped into his comfort zone again. “Listen, take this from someone whose known Mimi for years, she’s no good. She’s not what you think she is. She’ll break you apart until there is nothing left. Leave while you can.” With that the girl took a step back, winked, and disappeared into the crowd. Hayama stayed a minute in his spot trying to decided if he should listen to her or not. He didn’t know who she was or why someone who was Mimi’s friend would say something like that, but he decided to be cautious regardless; he felt weird.

He found Mimi a little while after the girl disappeared. She was talking to the blue haired girl from before.  Hayama walked towards the duo, but the girl didn’t even bat an eye at him. “Hey, babe. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Around here we call her Dolli.”

Without missing a beat, the girl- Dolli- reached out to shake hands from him. “It’s nice to meet you, Cutie.” She turned back to Mimi, “So, what is he to you?” Something about Dolli’s tone seemed different. It was more than just a question, more like she was demanding an answer.

Mimi turned to level her gaze with Dolli, and Hayama would swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. “He’s mine.” Something sounded off to Hayama with the way Mimi said it but Dolli just laughed it off saying that she was lucky. When Mimi turned away to watch a dance battle on the floor she caught Hayama’s eye, she held her gaze for a bit before letting go, almost to say: watch yourself. She disappeared again after that.

Hayama was pretty sure he should just leave now. He doesn’t want to stay the hour. He should just go find Mimi and tell her something came up and that he needed to leave right away. He could ask Kise to bail him out. She already knew of Takao so he wouldn’t be a lot of help. Either way he needed to get that charm and leave. This was getting too much for him. Every one of his animal instincts were screaming him to leave.

Against his better judgement, he went to talk to Mimi and ask to her rather than just leaving. He weaved his way through the dance floor, with several people trying to catch his attention, to find her dancing (if it could even be considered dancing or just shaking her chest and hips around). “Hey, listen something came up and I need to leave now. Is that okay?” He said as he came a little bit closer so she could hear him. If she did hear him than she didn’t make any indicator that she did. Hayama tried repeating himself again, and this time she stopped dancing to face him.

“Why so early? C’mon. Stay a while. I won’t give you the charm unless you do.” She smiled as she brought her face closer to his. Hayama took another step back. He hated feeling cornered. Everything was wrong about this place. They knew he was underage, Mimi was acting hot and cold, the blue haired girl’s warning and how people were trying to get his attention. He knew he wasn’t terrible looking but he was no Kise. He wasn’t a model nor was he the type of guy that would draw people to himself. It was like they knew something that he didn’t and he was entertainment for them.

“No, I have to go now. It’s late. It’s almost eight. Maybe next time.” Hayama was lying, there would be no next time. He doesn’t want to know Mimi anymore; he doesn’t want to be a part of this life.

Mimi stopped dancing completely as she turned to smile at Hayama. She tilted her head looking at him thinking deeply about something. “Okay. Here, at least drink something, okay babe. Here, it’s juice.” She handed a cup that she had in her hand. She told him to wait by the back door where the exit was and she would meet him there. Hayama sighed in relief. He took the cup and made his way over to the backdoor waiting for Mimi.

After a few minutes she hadn’t come back yet, so to kill time he sniffed the drink. It smelled like citrus. Curiosity got the better of him as he dared to take a sip. It tasted weird, it wasn’t bad but it packed a punch. He soon realized that he was really thirsty and decided to drink whatever juice was in the cup. The music was really loud and there was a buzzing that was resounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure when but he found him self sitting on the floor. A pair of long legs stood in front of him. When he looked up saw a bright light with a pink halo.

The figure offered him a hand to help him stand. He was about to take it when something inside pulled him back. He pushed his hands behind of himself and just sat there pretending there wasn’t anyone there. He heard a muffled, “Maybe I over did it with the juice. He wasn’t have never tried anything. How am I supposed to him get him out of here now? Tsk.” Hayama wasn’t sure what happened after that. He felt his eyes close; they felt so heavy. Hands. There were hands on him, moving him somewhere. Than it was cold. He felt the wind whip around him. He forced his eyes and looked around. The last thing he saw was a pair of bright grey eyes looking at him before he passed out.

*****

 Dolli watched from across the club as Mimi played with her new toy, smoking a ciggarette. She brought a new one every other month, but this one was a child, she was willing to bet that he still went to school. It was the same game every time. Mimi would bring boys in the promise of money, adventures and fame from a beautiful girl. Some fall for the drugs; others fall for power maybe even freedom that Mimi promised. But whatever the reason was, they always fell and than they were broken toys.

She remembered back when she was young and in school. She wanted to be pretty, she wanted to be cool and to always have friends beside her. She stopped studying, stopped hanging out with her normal friends and started skipping school. That was a start. There was an older boy that promised her everything she had ever dreamed about and she believed him. He convinced her to runaway with him. Like in the stories, he told her. He was right. It was just like the movies, only it wasn’t a happy ending; it was the lowest point she had ever been in. He tricked her and lent her out to people, the beatings and lonely hours.

She wasn’t a quitter. She fought back. She got the monster put behind bars after she collected enough on him that there would be no way he could ever found innocent. He told her it was her fault for being stupid enough to believe him. But she wasn’t stupid. She was just a dreamer. But that was seven years ago. Since than she got a job, cleaned herself up but couldn’t find a way to leave this place behind. It held so much for her. But she made sure that she would learn from her mistakes and would never let herself get involved with that life again. But she was watching a child in a room of predators. Everyone here knew what was happening, and she hated how they all laughed and joked wondering how long he would last. She hated it.

She felt relief like a tidal wave as she saw the high school boy ask to leave. If that boy wanted out than she would make sure he got to leave. She moved closer to hear what was going on. She could see the anger on Mimi’s face when she first heard about the boy wanting to leave. The second time around Mimi fixed her facial expression and turned to him. She whispered something into to the boy’s ear mentioning a charm bracelet while passing him her cup as she motioned to her locker. Dolli realized that the cup was tempered with and the boy would be out like a light if he drank it. It probably was a sleeping pill or something a little stronger to hurry the effects.

Getting up as fast as she could she tried to make her way over to the boy to tell him not to drink the cup when Mimi came in front of her. “You know, I always thought there was a snake in this club.” Mimi sneered. “I told you, the boy is mine. He’s hot, sweet and wild. He’s just my type.”

Instead of answering, Dolli tried to get past Mimi but she moved to stand in front of her again. “Your type? Please. You offered him some trinket didn’t you?”

“Yup, I traded that stupid charm bracelet my father got me for this necklace,” she raised her head to show the new necklace with her birthstone on it. “And for him. He is mine now. But hey, if you meet some raven haired kid, give him this for me. Oh and my animal man won’t be needing this anymore.” Mimi giggled as she tossed an old charm into her hands along with a phone. “By the way, get out of my club, snake.”

Before Dolli could move she felt the security guards grab her arm and drag her out. She made eye contact with the boy just time to see him collapse and tried screaming but the music drowned it out.

*****

“It’s been too long, Takao, we need to get him out of there.” Kise said; he was getting worried. Hayama wasn’t answering his phone. Takao was looking out for the Hayama. Where could be have gone? This was supposed to be simple. They got out to lunch and than separate, but no. Some dumb jealous boyfriend comes along and now they lost track of their friend.

Takao was silent as he kept trying to get in contact with Hayama. He wanted to help Shin-chan, but he wouldn’t hurt Hayama to do it. Even if it meant that he would be giving up the charm he just wanted his friend back where he could see him. They had a bad feeling and were beating themselves for letting him go into the building. Just as they were about to try calling again they saw a girl being dragged out of the club. She was screaming something.

Taking a moment to focus they heard her clearly screaming at the security guards, “He is just a boy. A school boy. You have to get him out. She’ll ruin him! He’s just a child!”

In a moment of panic Kise tried calling Hayama’s phone number again, but this time they heard the ringtone go off…it was coming from the girl that was kicked out of the club. Sharing a quick glace at each other they rushed out to the girl who was left outside, banging on the door.

“Why do you have Hayama’s phone, where is he?” Kise started on the on slaughter of questions as Takao pushed him aside.

“Is he okay? Where can we find him?”

The girl suddenly looked scared as she wasn’t expecting to be cornered by two very tall teens. She backed away from them, she was too panicked to hear what they said before and thought that they were trying to rob her. After looking at the both of them, she squared off her shoulders and glared at them straight in the eyes. “Look, there is a child about to be taken advantage of and I need to get him out. If it’s money you’re after, I don’t have even 100 yen on me.” Dolli took a step back, confused as the two boys started to panic. One was screaming to call the police while the other wanted to barge into the club and drag ‘Hayama’ out.

Putting two and two together, she realized that these must have been the boy’s friend. Turning to the raven haired boy she decided to make sure with a simple question, “Look, just to make sure you’re really his friend, I’m going to ask you a question. You set up a date between your friend with Mimi in exchange of a necklace and?”

“A charm bracelet.” The raven answered immediately. Takao felt awful, maybe he drove them too hard. He should have stopped Hayama before it got to this point. Fortunately, the girl accepted the answer and went straight into telling them everything she knew. She also told them not to bother calling the police since they don’t come to this side of town because the crime rate is so high. They probably could convince them but by that time they would be gone with Hayama, and they needed all the muscle they could get.

The boys agreed because at this point they were just desperate to find their friend. She told them that there was a back door which Mimi would probably use. She always had a car parked near by the alleyway to get away from the paparazzi or to enter the club undetected. Without listening to the rest of what she has to say, the two boys bolted to the back route. Slapping her forehead, she swore that next time she would let them the plan before she told where their friend was. Taking out the phone that belonged to Hayama she called for a taxi. It had dual purposes; one for a quick getaway and two because every city taxi had a camera installed inside. If they got to the taxi everything would be caught on tape.

After the call had ended her ran to where the boys were. When she got there she saw that the raven haired boy had jumped on top of one of the security guards jabbing his eyes while the other blonde went straight for pressure point. She stood in awe as the two of them fought against the guards; they really were impressive. Rushing to the car where Hayama was asleep while Mimi was saddling him with her hand under his shirt.

When she noticed that the security guards were losing the fight she climbed off of the unconscious boy and went to the driver’s seat, but Dolli was quicker to move inside the passenger door, grabbing Mimi’s hair. Mimi let do of the wheel to claw at the hand on her hair. The two made to claw and grab at the other, each releasing their own string of insults and curses. Dolli let go of Mimi to yank the keys out of the engine and threw outside on the car.

Mimi hissed under breath, “What’s wrong with you? Why does a boy you never met matter so much? I’m not forcing him into the street life, I won’t hurt him; in fact, I’m looking out for him. He’ll be better off with me. I helped you, didn’t I? You owe me.”

Dolli couldn’t fathom how Mimi could say that considering that she drugged the child and was taking advantage on him less than twenty minutes ago. But she didn’t have to as they both turned their attention to Hayama, who was beginning to stir. After a few minutes he was wake and he practically flew out of the car. He looked like a caged animal, his eyes were scanning the alley he was in with his back against the wall. The first thing he registered was his friends attacking the guards.

Just as one of the security guards was about to toss the raven haired boy Hayama leaped and socked him right on the nose. Takao let go as the guard fell. He was about to approach Hayama when Kise stopped him. “He’s not completely there, yet. Watch over him and here,” Kise took out one of the water bottles that they had with them on their stake out. “When he calms down try to get him hydrated. I’m going to find out what she gave him.”

Mimi tried the flee the scene but Dolli grabbed her arm and forced her to stay. She broke free from the grip when she tried to claw at Dolli’s eyes, but by than Kise has her cornered to the wall. Mimi tried to figure out a way to get away but she pinned by the blonde’s eyes. She recognized him immediately as the up and coming model, Kise Ryouta. Usually he looked like prince charming but at this point he just looked lethal. Not like Hayama who was a cute bad boy dangerous, but the kind that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you should you rub them the wrong way. Mimi realized the only way she would get out of this was if she listened to what he had to say.

Kise spoke in a low voice that sounded strange to Takao’s ear, “What did you give to him?”

“I-I gave him a sleeping pill mixed with a little bit a vodka….” Mimi said as she tried to move away from the fuming blonde. Suddenly an arm reached out to block her way.

“I want to see the bottle.”

Mimi stumbled as she slowly pulled out the bottle from her discarded purse. She thought of trying to run but she remembered reading one of the model’s autobiography, _a miracle_ they called him. She knew better to try and escape from him. She pulled the bottle out and handed it over. She honestly hoped he would believe her as she was telling the truth. Kise took the bottle but kept his eyes on hers. After a straight minute of staring her down, Kise concluded that she was telling the truth.

He walked away from the girl, back to his friends. Hayama had calmed down and was drinking the water while Takao was rubbing circles on his back. Hayama suddenly pulled away and heaved everything in his stomach. Kise rushed over to Hayama to push his hair back as Takao kept rubbing his back; encouraging him to take a sip of water when he could. Mimi took the chance to run when Kise was a little while away. Before she got very far she froze as Kise called out to her in a deadly voice, “At this point I don’t care if you are a girl. He’s not yours. Stay away from him.”

She was quick to agree and run off into the night as fast as she could, leaving the three boys and the older girl in the alley. Hayama soon calmed down and chugged the rest of the water down. He got up and stretched his arms. He turned to give Takao and Kise a tired smile, “I’m okay, I think it was the alcohol that was making me throw up.” Takao and Kise were just relieved that Hayama seemed to be okay.

Hayama’s phone started to ring inside Dolli’s pocket. Dolli picked up the phone and after a few seconds she hung up. She walked over to the boys and gave the phone back to Hayama. “The taxi is here. You should really get checked out.” The boys agreed and helped Hayama to stand, though he insisted that he was fine but Takao and Kise both promptly ignored him. They got out of the alley way to where a taxi was waiting.

The driver rushed out when he saw the four kids (one was an adult but she was much younger than him so he considered her a child as well). He helped carry Hayama into the back seat after Kise so he could set his head on his lap. With strict the instructions for Hayama to rest and not get up, he went back to the drivers’ seat. Takao was about to get in the remaining back seat, thinking the girl might feel more comfortable sitting in the front when he realized that she hadn’t made a move to get into the car, instead her attention was back at the club with a forlorn look in her eyes. “Aren’t you coming with us?”

Instead of answering the girl turned from the club and smiled at the boys. She made her way over to the driver and gave him the location of the closest clinic that would be open at quarter to ten at night. She reached into her pocket that held the charm that Mimi had tossed to her earlier, examining it closely she could see the years on the trinket as well as the detail. Mimi was a fool to let like something like this go. It would be priceless in a few years if she took care of it. She passed the charm into Hayama’s hand. He sat up to look at her, “Why aren’t you coming with us, Dol-”

“Chika. My real name is Chika.” Chika said. “And because I’m okay. For the first time in a long time I will be alright. Take care, kid.” With those words she mumbled something to the driver and handed him a few bills to cover to fare. The driver looked skeptical, but she just waved him off. Hayama was about to say something, any form of protest but she beat him to it. “I’m an adult and you’re a child. Let me look after you once in a while. But hey, if we ever meet again, don’t forget to say hi.” With that she turned into the night and walked away from the club.

The guys took another minute to watch where the girl had disappeared to, Takao was debating to running after her but the driver coughed to get their attention back. “She said the clinic stops taking patients at ten. We should head off before we miss the clinic.” In the end they let her go; getting Hayama checked was their first priority. The car ride was silent as Takao stared out of the window and Kise running his hand through Hayama’s hair while he just played with charm in his hand.

 _Chika-nee, huh?_ Hayama thought. _I’ll find you and thank you properly._

*****

Somewhere in the middle of the night sat a girl with blue hair as she looked up into the sky. She might not have been the hero tonight, but she was ready finally let go of her demons. She was ready to move on and pick her life up again because it was her choice. Thinking about to the days where she was still young and innocent, she thought that what happened would mark her forever. She used to believe that he stole her dreams from her; that he would always have a grasp on her life, but she was wrong. _This is life, my choice. Not yours._

Every journey conquered always started with a small step. Looking back up the sky one last time she walked to a phone booth, letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was keeping she dialed a number she prayed didn’t change. The line picked up with an old man’s voice.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it go. “...father, it’s me. Chika….”

*****

Akashi wasn’t sure what he did to make Kouki become so distant from him. The last time they spoke in the hospital everything seemed fine. Akashi let the brunette break all his walls while Kouki built them back up from scratch.

_FLASHBACK_

“So here is the plan, you go back to your house, but we figure out a way to get you back out when you think he need to leave. I don’t think you could just not go, huh?” Kouki looked at him.

“No, you see, I made a deal with my father. I called my father to ask for a favour. Someone I know has a loved one in critical condition. I wanted to make sure that he got the best medical care that could get to him in time. In exchange for using the Akashi family resources I come over next weekend. It is a small price to pay in the grand scheme.” Akashi said as he went over the conversation he had with his father. _Midorima, hold on a little longer._

“That’s fine. I’m sure your friend will really appreciate what you have done for him, though I don’t think he knows since you don’t seem like to the type to tell.” Kouki said in a cheerful way. “Anyways, since you live in a castle there would be a lot of levels and fancy work done on the house, right? I could teach you how to parkour. We could get you out of the windows and rooftops!”

Akashi wasn’t sure what to say to the idea and the fact he was sure Kouki was talking about Midorima when he said friend. One of these days he was going to ask how he knew these things, but for now he’ll let it go. There were other problems with his planning, “I don’t think I can learn how to parkour in a week. Though, it would have been a cool escape.”

Kouki only grinned wider. “That’s where I come in! I’d come and get you. I’d help you, but if you knew some of the basics, like stepping and balancing, it would make it easier. Besides, I think you can, Sei.”

Akashi laughed at the confidence. Kouki was sure he could pick some thing like this so easily. He doubted he would ever be as graceful as Kouki but the idea was amusing to think of himself practically flying through air from building to building. But it was still far fetched, “What is plan b?”

At that Kouki scrunched up his nose as he pouted. “Fine. Plan b could be…umm…well…we could-no, no. That won’t work. Let me think for a second….”

“Okay, how about this. You come to my house when it’s time, we’ll figure out a way of communication afterwards, and have a taxi on standby. You sneak in, I’ll let you know how, and I create a distraction and you cause a glitch to the security system. With one security system down, we will only have to worry about the guards. I know the routine so that shouldn’t be a problem. When we leave.”

 Kouki played with the idea for a bit, going over the scenarios in his head for a bit. “What about your father? Won’t he be with you or at least close by? All things considered, I don’t he’ll let you go so easily. We just need to get you out of the house. After that I can take care of everything else.”

The two talked about the plan and the ways to communicate for the rest of the hour. They even went to talk about lighter topics like music, school and their dreams for the future. Right before they fell asleep, Kouki mumbled in sleep something Akashi was dying to hear, “Don’t worry, Sei. I’ll protect you. I got you.” He was asleep right after, so Akashi just settled for sleeping close to him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

To say Akashi was frustrated was an understatement. He had girls following him left and right because of the ball, even though it got delayed a week because of booking issues. Yuki was always by his side, trying to get his attention. He really didn’t like the girl, even more so when she had thought she would get in a fight with Kise. She was out of her mind if she thought she could grab Kise’s collar and he wouldn’t know. Kise was his and he will not allow it to happen again. Ever.

However; Kise didn’t tell him what had happened or why, so there wasn’t any ground to confront the girl. Akashi sighed again internally as he Yuki kept batting her eye lashes at him. He had tried several time to tell her to leave but she refused to leave. Akashi wasn’t sure what bothered more; her incessant chatting or the fact she knew he wanted her to leave but won’t oblige.  Akashi saw a familiar mop of mousy light brown hair. Once he caught his eyes he watched as hazel eyes lit up but dimmed a moment later.

Out instinct, he trained his gaze to follow Kouki’s, to Yuki. For a split second she a nasty look on her face before it became a perfect plastic smile again. Turning back to where he saw Kouki he saw that Kouki had turned his back to them and was walking with his head down. Akashi was about to chase after him when Yuki tugged on his sleeve. “Where are you going, Akashi?” Looking back, Kouki was no longer there.

*****

Furihata wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He wanted to help Akashi and he would, but now every time he got close to the redhead Yuki would always be there. She would always glare at him and it hurt. He wasn’t sure why he left when he Yuki standing by Akashi but it really bothered him and like most things that bothered him he needed to think things over to himself.

After spending a few hours to himself he realized something, he wasn’t willing to give Akashi up to Yuki. He could understand it Akashi got bored of him after all of this blew over but he would not give him up to someone like Yuki, even if she really did like him. She wasn’t kind or someone Furihata thought would be able to help Akashi move on. He was going to fight to by Akashi’s side because he could genuinely say he cared for Emperor, the heir and the boy behind both titles. He doubts that Yuki could.

Making up his mind he messaged Akashi wondering if he wanted to get new basketball shoes with him. He got an immediate response with Akashi saying he had time today. Smiling to himself, he set up a time to meet in fifteen minutes.

Sure enough when Furihata arrived at the meeting spot, Akashi was already waiting for him. Furihata was never more relieved to redhead alone. The two make their way to the shopping district by foot, at Furihata’s request. Akashi figured that Furihata wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. He didn’t mind; the feeling was mutual. They arrived the mall in the distant and entered a sports store.

Akashi never seen a man so particular about shoes before in his life and he found it endearing. Furihata even as far as to help Akashi pick out his own shoe shoes. Furihata was feeling great, so he decided to splurge a bit and buy a new basketball. They walked over to the nearest basketball court which was back on campus, just talking and laughing like they have known each other for years. The played a few games to ten, Akashi winning the first six by a landslide until he decided he would take Furihata under his wings.

In the corner of Furihata’s eye he saw a girl walk in on them. Turning to see the new arrive Furihata frowned as Yuki walked over and set her stuff down to watch them. They went back to playing; since Akashi paid her no attention so Furihata didn’t either. Akashi got a phone call which he had to take. Furihata just laughed it off and continued taking shots; some went in while others barely missed. Akashi smiled and excused himself for a few minutes.

As soon as Akashi has his back turned Yuki walked over to Furihata giving him the same plastic smile she gave everyone, “Hi, Kou-bear. How are you?”

At hearing his old pet nickname, Furihata turned to her with distain on his face. “I’m sorry, we just met. Would you mind just calling me Furihata?” Furihata might still think she’s pretty, but he wasn’t going to be a doormat for her anymore. He had gotten over his need to impress her. He still wanted a girlfriend, but he would hold himself to a standard now.

“Okay, Fu-ri-ha-ta. How are you?” Yuki tried again. She wasn’t so stupid to not realize that Akashi really cared about the brunette. She couldn’t get through to Akashi by making wars with all of his friends and considering her run ins with the obnoxious blonde, she was at a pretty bad start. She might be known as Akashi’s unofficial girlfriend but if she didn’t get him to start liking her soon he might brush she off in public. Trying to be civil with her old classmate she started again, “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t recognize you the first time we met. Can’t we be friends again?”

 “No, thank you. I don’t know what game you’re trying to play with Sei, but you can’t have him. He’s mine, not yours.”

 

When Akashi returned the first thing he noticed was Furihata and Yuki having an intense staring contest in the middle of the court.

 

*****

After a minutes in the clinic, Hayama got to see the doctor. He was able to go himself but he let the other two tag along if it would help them calm down. He went to the doctor’s office and explained the situation to him. He got a blood and urine test done. Within twenty minutes he got his results. He was told it was a dangerous mix, but fortunately in his situation it wasn’t too bad. He was throwing up because it was his first time drinking. The doctor gave him some painkillers and told his to drink a lot of water. If he feels worse or the symptoms don’t go way after a day or two than to come back. By Hayama was feeling great, so he reckoned that he won’t be coming back anytime soon.

The three left the clinic at ten thirty. Hayama pulled out the charm and grinned at the other two. “We still have to get this to Midorima. But I don’t think that the trains run this late on a Saturday…”

Takao just stared at the trinket and than looked at the time on his phone. He did miss the bus to the hospital, but was it really alright to just leave Hayama and Kise after what happened today? Was it worth it, considered what almost happened to Hayama. He wasn’t sure, he wanted to save Midorima mentally, but not at the expense on hurting another one of his friends. Never these guys. Kise and Hayama must have saw what was on his mind as they smiled at Takao.

“Just go, Takao. I’ll make sure he gets to his dorm room in one piece.”

“Yeah, Midorima needs you. Don’t get hung up with ‘what if’s. Yea, things out of control, but at the end of the night you’ll be able to save everyone.”

Looking up to their eyes to see if they were honestly okay with him just running off, but Takao didn’t see anything but a serene smile coined by a playful one. He bit his lip before giving each of them a quick one armed hug as he turned and ran to get his bike where he parked near the restaurant earlier today. Hayama and Kise made their way back to their dorms with a light heart.

As soon as Takao sat on the bike he pedaled like he never did do before. It was late night and he was trying to save time by cutting through the alleys. There some people there but Takao didn’t have time for them. He nearly ran them over as he picked up speed. He heard them yell at him but he couldn’t care less. He needed to get there before eleven when they would take Fumi out to get her prepped for the operation.

After another twenty minutes he reached the hospital. He didn’t bother locking his bike, he just left it by the door and ran to the room where he knew Midorima would be.

When he rushed into the room Midorima was there with the doctors. It seemed that they had already started getting Fumi ready. Looking at his clock it was five to eleven. Midorima’s head snapped up when he saw Takao by the door, panting like he ran a marathon. “Takao?”

Instead of answering, Takao just pulled out the charm from his pocket and placed it in Midorima’s hand. He gave him a small smile. “Shin-chan. We got it, now let fate take care of the rest.” Midorima didn’t say anything as he stared at the trinket. How in the world did Takao manage to get the charm when he couldn’t? Was this the reason why he was so busy lately? “You did everything you could for her. She’ll be okay.”

“You are such a fool, Kazunari,” despite his words, Midorima’s voice was soft. He took the charm and tied it to Fumi’s small wrist. Her arm was so small that he had to wrap it around her wrist and her thumb so it wouldn’t fall off. The doctors allowed the bracelet as it wouldn't affect the operation and they had grown a soft spot for the awkward greenette.

It happened so soon as the doctors the little out to the operation room, leaving Midorima and Takao. Takao texted the other two, letting them know they got in to her on time. Midorima got up and looked like he wanted to say something to Takao but he backed out at the last minute. Clearing his throat, he told Takao that they should move over to waiting room. Once they sat down Takao, reached out to hold Midorima’s hand. Midorima held his grip with an even tight one of than his in response. “…Whatever happens, thank you, Kazunari. For everything.”

Takao just smiled tiredly, “It wasn’t just me. It was Akashi, Kise, Aya, Himuro’s girl and a lot on Hayama. Overall, I barely did anything, but that story can wait until later. Just remember you’re not to blame for whatever happens. It’s nobody’s fault, especially not yours.” Midorima nodded shyly as they waited through the longest thirteen and a half hours of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop Kudos and a comment! Critique is always welcomed as well. Let me know if you have any ideas. Also I am planning on ending the story very soon. Like four to five more chapters?


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here it is! This a MidoTaka with a hint of AkaFuri plus Yuki. 
> 
> And you get introduced to Furi's older brother!!!!

Akashi walked over to the two in the middle of the court, but something felt different about Kouki. He wasn’t his usual shy self. Instead he had this challenged look on his face. Yuki also mirrored his expression as she looked straight into Furihata’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what to make up of this but he would ask Kouki later. He was in the middle of just enjoying his time with Furihata and he didn’t want to ruin that by talking about Yuki. He wasn’t as clueless as he believes they think he is. He knows that they have history in the sense that Kouki used to like her; however, he couldn’t tell if she honestly forgot about him or was lying. He didn’t see a reason for her to pretend not to know Kouki if she was trying to get his approval. But he wasn’t worried about that at the moment. He had a week to learn parkour basics (he could have gone another way but Akashi was an emperor and he had every intention of conquering this ability like any other) and he noticed that Kouki was far more open when they were alone.

“If you’ll excuse us, Kouki and I have to leave now.” Akashi said, delicately cutting through the intense atmosphere as he let his eyes glaze over Yuki before turning it over to Furihata. “Kouki, shall we leave? We have a lot to cover in a short amount of time.”

 Furihata’s eyes immediately lit up at the proposition; Yuki kept her face in a neutral face but Akashi was sure he saw something flicker through her eyes before she spoke. “Of course Akashi, I would hate to keep you.” She offered them both a smile, which struck Akashi as genuine but ever so slightly malice; a lesser person wouldn’t have noticed. She went back to her bag and started to go through its contents. After waiting a few seconds, the two boys headed back outside to find a suitable place to start practicing.

It was only after they left when Yuki pulled out her bag with a little notebook in her hand. She wasn’t going to lose Akashi, especially to a pathetic little puppy like Furihata. He must have lost his mind if he thought that he was a threat to her; Kise maybe but not him. He was just Akashi’s new toy and he would get tired after a little while after his little jumping talent got old. Yuki played with her notebook for a few minutes before deciding who she wanted to call on her phone.

She would win this game and Furihata would be put in his place.

******

Akashi and Furihata decided to head over to a near by child’s park; since it was late for children to be out it was practically empty. Sakurai had joined after bumping into them along the way to help demonstrate so it would be easier for Akashi to understand what Furihata was trying to explain. Akashi was getting the basics very quickly, if the two faces of absolute pride were an indication. After learning to find his balance standing on top of the monkey bars he was trying to find his balance as he tried to run the length of it but it was more difficult since Akashi kept slipping, thus shifting his center of mass and tipping him over, but Furihata was always one step ahead and was waiting to catch him.

They worked on balancing practice for another half hour before moving to muscle training. It was very different from basketball training because he needed to feel his surroundings to be more fluent in his movement, which wasn’t new but he needed to be in control of every muscle to be able to react to the circumstances because the parkouring plane was three dimensional. Akashi was thoroughly exhausted after an hour of his muscle workout since he just came through basketball practice, but he had a dull ache that made him feel accomplished. He had made a significant amount of progress; he was still no where near Sakurai, let alone Kouki, but he was better than before.

After practice they decided to eat out for dinner. Before either of them made it out of the park Sakurai’s phone went off. Silently apologizing to the other two, Sakurai answered his phone; there was a frantic voice on the end of the line as Sakurai apologized nonstop to the other. After a few minutes Sakurai said he was going to have to cancel his dinner plans with Akashi and Furihata and head back to his dorm since he had a curfew given to him by his team. He was just about to hang up after telling the person on the other end of the line when the voice, clearly Wakamatsu’s, came blaring back at the unsuspecting brunet, “Don’t. You. Dare. Go. Alone. Have you lost your mind! Stay with Akashi until we can come pick up! I mean it Sakurai or else!” There was a brief shift on the other end until they could clearly hear Imayoshi’s voice ring out.

“You’re at the park, right? I’m close by so I’ll come get you in a few, okay, chibi mushroom?”

Furihata started snickering after he heard the nickname Ry’s team gave him. It was so… fluffy. But it suited Ry well. Plus, he got to see Ry’s face turn red as he stuttered for Imayoshi not to call him that through apologies for offending him. Imayoshi just laughed him off and hang up shortly after. Ry stared at his phone a little while longer until he looked up annoyed at his still laughing best friend. “Seriously, Furi, one of these days I am going to take every pair of shoes you have and super glue them all to the ceiling of your room.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the threat but broke into his own laughter at how fast Kouki went from laughing to pale as a ghost; his big eyes growing even larger. They chitchatted for a few more minutes until the Too team arrived. The team came running at Sakurai as if he had gone missing for a few days and he was just found. Before any words could have been spoken Susa and Wakamatsu where checking Sakurai for any injuries while Imayoshi just smiled at how Sakurai tried to tell them he was fine. 

After a good few minutes Sakurai was confirmed to be alright and they headed off. Wakamatsu made sure to wrap his arm around Sakurai’s shoulder while Susa ruffled his hair. Imayoshi stayed back a bit. Once they were gone he turned his attention back to the two remain people. “Furihata, right?” He waited until Furihata tilted his head in confusion before nodding. Imayoshi bowed at ninety-degree angle in front on him, “Thank you,” He got up and put his hand on Furihata’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t save him for us but he still means a lot to us as a team and as individuals. Thank you for bringing him back to us. Oh, and an avoid to be out alone. I know that you usually aren’t, but you should be more conscious about it.” Imayoshi ended with exchanging numbers, in case Furihata ever needed to contact him before he left.

Akashi mentally scoffed, _please_ , why would Kouki need anyone else when he had him?  Akashi was not jealous; he was just pointing out the obvious. Dinner was quiet since Furihata was oblivious and Akashi wasn’t in the mood to talk, but rather trying to figure out a way to keep others away from his Kouki. Akashi was not a petty man.

But as far as Akashi was concerned, nothing regarding Kouki was petty.

*****

When Takao woke up around ten AM Midorima wasn’t in the waiting room. After getting up and stretching the kinks and knots out of shoulder from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, he set out to find his light. He gave a quick update to his special task force, when he saw Midorima was sitting by himself in an empty hallway. Takao silently went over to him and sat down. Neither of them spoke as Takao waited for Midorima to break the silence but Midorima was so lost in his own thoughts that Takao doubted that Midorima even realized he was there. But it was fine. He would wait.

It wasn’t until after a while Takao’s nose got itchy, causing him to sneeze that Midorima’s head snapped up; finally realizing that Takao was sitting beside him. Takao lied easily enough, telling Midorima that he just got here. Midorima rolled his eyes at the poor excuse for a lie. He could tell that Takao had been sitting beside him for at least half an hour and he appreciated it, enough to open up about what was happening. “There were complications with the operation, but they got a donor at the last minute. It could both ways at this point. But the doctors…they are working very hard to save her, Kazunari….”

Takao smiled at his friend and his inability to say that he trusted the doctors. He was sure that the operation would work out. He was certain about it. They had the best doctors, a donor, the lucky charm, and the best support any little girl could ever need. She would be alright, so until than, “Of course they are, Shin-chan. They want her to live just as much as the rest of us do.” Takao reached out and intertwined his hand with Midorima; pulling Midorima to his feet, “And when she wakes up, she’ll be scared, she’ll be fragile; she’ll need you more than anything. So you got to be on stop of your game, Shin-chan!” Takao took Midorima back to the awful waiting chairs and got comfortable to wait out the remaining hours.

Midorima smiled at his best friend. Coughing to clear his throat and to get Takao’s attention Midorima shifted to get more comfortable. “I’m excited to hear her voice again.” He honestly had no idea how he was every going to pay him back for everything he has done. But he could start now by giving him one last thing to worry about, Midorima thought, as he lowered his head back to fall back asleep. He caught Takao turning to look at him, his eyes looked relieved when he saw Midorima start to doze off. Midorima fell asleep to Takao smiling at him. 

*****

To say that Yuki was angry would be an understatement. She was having a lot more trouble with Akashi than what she had initially planned. First was the fact he was always guarded his army who just happened not to like her at all. She had everything Akashi could ever want. However; she did regret grabbing Kise’s collar the last time they met face to face, but Akashi hadn’t asked yet. But Yuki knew that Akashi must have caught wind of it. She had a few run ins with Kise but to have him bluntly tell her she didn’t deserve Akashi was just insulting. Who did he think he was to tell her she wasn’t good enough, she was beautiful, graceful, and smart.

She was no idiot to not realize how Akashi adored the pathetic little puppy. Furihata was going to be a problem, but she could handle him easily enough. She was always in touch with everything that goes on near her which was limited to anything she wanted. As of late she has been keeping track of all of her little pests. Who knew that Kise was scared of the dark? Well, she would give him a good reason for him to be. And Furihata! Turns out he got into some trouble with the Yakuza and was endanger of them coming after him. How would his dear old big brother react to his little brother being in danger on campus, Yuki mused; Kyoto would probably take Furihata back home within the hours.

Yuki knew it was playing dirty but trying to distract them wasn’t working. She even lured that socialite, Mimi, to divert their attention, which only worked for a few days. It was probably her fault anyways, for picking someone so…unrefined, but she got Kise’s attention for a while. Either way, she was after the title of Miss. Akashi and she always got what she wanted.

She wouldn’t get directly involved, it would be too obvious to trace everything back to her. She pulled out her phone and texted an old friend that she knew would help spread the word to Kyoto in record time. It really was too easy. Now to put the final nail on the coffin she just had to spread a few rumours about how Furihata was infatuated with her, but was upset at her rejection and it would discredit anything he would say about her. Even if it backfired it might go to Akashi who would be a little nicer to her, thinking she could break Furihata’s heart with the snap of her fingers. It was a delicate game but she had nothing to lose that wasn’t already at stake.

Sending out a lengthy text to her old friend she shut her phone off and carried out to prepare for Kise. The fool won’t know that hit him.

*****

Kyoto was in the middle of his second year in university to become a renowned architecture. He was everything a guy should be, just short of being considered a miracle himself. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was brilliant at both sports and studies, and people just loved to be around him. He wasn’t conceited because he was a decent head on his shoulders to keep himself grounded. But if there was one thing that could be considered his undoing it was his baby brother, Kouki.

Reason and logic never got through to him when his little defenseless brother came into the picture. Needless to say when he got a text from a friend of his asking he if anything of Furihata being beaten to the point he was hospitalized, he reacted badly. Very Badly.

He called Kouki right after he got that text, excusing himself from his classes on the basis of a family emergency. Kouki would give him a direct answer and was more interested where he heard such things. Kouki tried to lie and play it off as nothing serious happened but he should Kyoto would see right through it. After he ended his conversation with Kouki he headed out immediately. He was lucky he decided to save up for a car so he wouldn’t have to wait around for the train.

He sent a massive email to his teachers and friends, letting them know he wouldn’t be coming to class for a few days due to a family emergency. He got a sea of replies but he ignored them in favour of putting miles behind him. Kouki was endangered and he didn’t even think to tell his older brother. He was angry. Since when did Kouki keep secrets from him? He wouldn’t let it go so easily. He was his older brother and it was his job to look after the little pup.

*****

Starting the rumours took no time at all for Yuki. Everyone believed every word she spoke as she causally mentioned tales from her middle school days; letting the others put pieces together. It was also more fun to heard what everyone else got from the stories and no one could blame her since she never said any of it. As for Kise, she met a very interesting old _friend_ of his, Haizaki was his name, maybe? Since he was dating one of her friends it wasn’t all that hard to talk to the boy. She would have to admit he was temperamental and he had some very interesting things to say about Kise.

For example; he was scared of earth worms and he had a pretty bad case of nyctophobia. Who knew the all mighty copycat and model extraordinaire could be reduced to a quivering mess by such mundane things? She was going to have fun with this. After all, how hard could it be to get a few worms in a dark closet room with a dumb blonde. She wasn’t into calling people names but even she caught wind of his school grades. If it wasn’t for his basketball captain he probably would have been kicked out by now.

Yuki debated that trying to get Kasamatsu away from the blonde to let him fail but it wouldn’t work. He was the team’s ace and if it wasn’t the captain it would be someone, Akashi even. Besides she would love for him to be around so she could rub it in his face when she became Mrs. Akashi.  Deciding she had spent enough time planning she got up and went on her way to set everything up. She decided it would be at his modelling agency since he usually goes alone and stays late.

After visiting a fishing market, she had purchased a two huge cans full of earth worms. They were long and thick. Kise would have a heart attack when he finally realized that he was stuck in a room full of worms. There were a few more things she needed to take care of, such as getting him alone at the end of his shift, taking away his phone and setting up the closet so that it didn’t look to obvious like she set it up.

It was late afternoon when she would get into the photoshoot building. It was easier than what she had originally thought. She just came by claiming to have brought Kise his homework from class, which she got from one of the blonde’s friends (he was running late and being every bit of good Samaritan she offered to take it) and wanted to drop it off to the model. She made sure to dress for the part; after all people were less harsh on good looking people. She came in looking every bit a super model, with her school ID with the homework in hand. They took the homework from her and thanked her. As she was turning to leave she asked to use the bathroom. Not seeing the harm of letting a friend of their most promising model use the restroom, they gave her the directions.

She smiled as she made her way into the restroom. She made quick to change her clothes to something more ordinary so she wouldn’t stand out nearly as much. She removed the makeup and applied a more casual look on and headed on her. She mapped out the building beforehand and knew where Kise was. Snuck her way towards to room. There were so many people there that they didn’t even notice her. She made sure to appear busy and when she saw Kise leave his phone to get ready for another shoot she was quick to reach the phone before it locked. She simply but the internet on while the calculator app for the battery would die out much faster. Having a lot of practice with the phone since it was the same kind as hers it all took less than a minute before she locked the phone and set it back down.

Pretending to drop her own phone by Kise’s bag she took out his charger and disconnected it so he wouldn’t have time to charge his phone and placed one piece, the head piece, on the wall. Easy. She left the room taking some used props with her, claiming to put them back for the team. The staff didn’t notice, thinking she was a new intern. After she left to put the props back in their proper place while taking some out for her plan, she set off to find an abandoned closet. It wasn’t hard to pick a room where it wouldn’t be used until the next day. She simply put worms on a corner with the fishing props she took earlier. She knew that she was taking things to the extreme, but the prize was extreme and she only has a week to make claims on his and every other tactic she used only resulted with getting on worst terms than what she started with or other problems. She wasn’t going to lose Akashi. After all, if she couldn’t be born rich than she could always marry rich. Besides, what did the wives of these billionaires do anyways? Look pretty and be every bit a trophy wife? She was much more than that. She was brilliant, beautiful and ruthless. She had every quality that would be sitting for an Akashi, and Akashi wasn’t hard on the eyes either.

Everything looked normal when Yuki was done. All she had to do now was wait until Kise was done.

*****

It was after a few hours after when Midorima was woken up by a doctor. Takao was already awake since he was less tired because he had slept more than he did. The doctor looked tired and the dark eye bags were visible on his face. On their way to the doctor’s-Dr. Swqabi’s- office Takao wondered how many times the sergeant had gone through something like this, how many times he would work for endless hours for that slime chance at life. Midorima felt his heart beat erratically as he searched the doctor’s face for clues to how the operation went. He couldn’t a single trace of the operation on his face; just tired lines and dark eyes.

The doctor on his part was trying to keep his face as neutral as he possibly could. This wasn’t an occupation for the faint of heart. There was good news and bad news, but he didn’t know how to break it to the child. He had planned to take just the older brother but he was adamant on taking his friend with him, so he let him come as well. He could see the fear, the anxiety, the hope; it was like the boy was on the edge of seven hundred feet building and the news could either push him over or pull him back. He knew the greenette boy came every time he could. He could see the love and the desperation, and he wish the boy wasn’t effected by all this. It wasn’t the end of the road, but it definitely wasn’t for the easily heartbroken either. He would have preferred to tell the girl’s parents; they were older and could handle tough situations better than child ever could. But they weren’t here while he was. He has every right to know what was going on as if he was the parent here.

“There is good news and bad news,” Dr. Swqabi paused as he saw both pair of eyes darken as they lost pieces of their resolve. The doctor decided it would be best to hit them with the bad news first so he could leave the good news as an after thought. Once he was sure he had both of their attention he spoke again, “The operation didn’t go as smoothly. We did what we could and there isn’t anything we can do to correct the procedure. Her breathing is unstable and will have to stay at the hospital a little while longer; perhaps a week at most before we can a diagnosis to see how well the operation went. Until then everything is up in the air, I’m afraid”.

Takao felt the blood drain from his face, but he was quick to reach out and hold Midorima’s hand. When he turned to look at Midorima he just looked defeated. It broke Takao’s heart that they didn’t even know how the operation went. He wanted to say something. Anything to cheer Midorima up, but he couldn’t find the words; not when he felt the lump in his throat swell as tears burned his eyes. He felt a small squeeze on his hand and realized that it was Midorima. He could tell that the ace shooter holding up a front for him and it only served to make him want to cry that much harder; enough for the both of them.

Midorima wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore, he just felt numb. He lost his little sister. His pride and joy, but he had gotten her lucky items every day and the for months- Takao even brought the rare charm one that he could never seem to find. So why? Why was it that they didn’t know how the operation went? He didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to believe it, but Takao was here and he was crying as if it was his sister that they just lost, but than again, he did become a brother for Fumi somewhere along the line. Maybe it was when he showed up visit her or make sure that he could have visited her when he was running late. Takao held him together for the worst of it, so this time he would hold his emotions and let him be the one to break so he could hold him together.

Dr. Swqabi watched the exchange, he wanted to interrupt them with the good news, but he needed both of them to be complete here with him when he told them. So he waited as he gave them a few more minutes so they could collect themselves enough so they would understand what he was about to say next. A little while later the kids seemed to compose themselves enough; it both impressed the doctor and also sadden him to know that they had to become strong enough to deal with this. “That being said, we have a little girl in the recovery room demanding to see her older brother. Would you like a few minutes to wash up first? But we should go soon before she falls asleep again.”

Takao and Midorima froze at the words. They snapped their heads to stare into the doctor’s eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. Fumi was alive and _awake_? Midorima couldn’t believe it. She was okay, and she wanted to see him. He wasn’t sure if this was just a dream or nightmare that he didn’t want to wake up from. Finally finding his voice, Midorima fought to keep his voice levelled, “Sh-she’s awake now?”.

The tired smile on the doctor’s face was all Takao needed to shoot to his feet, yanking Midorima to his feet as well. “We need to go Shin-chan! She needs to meet her new brother! Let’s go, Shin-chan, hurry!” The doctor laughed as he saw the raven haired boy literally drag the dazed boy out. It wasn’t until they turned out of sight did he realize they were going to the wrong way. He was rushed out to stop them and lead to the right room. Instead of being embarrassed or shy the raven haired boy, who he learned was named Takao, was bouncing with every step he took. Midorima still hadn’t grasped the news and seemed to be zoned out.

Once they reached the room Midorima reached out to grasp the handle in his right hand, he held his breath as he opened the door. The first thing they noted was the sound of Midorima’s voice coming from room. Takao was the first to notice a little girl squeezing the teddy he brought with Shin-chan’s voice recorded in it. It was coming from a little person who was hiding under blanket on her. Midorima stumbled as he couldn’t believe his eyes. He held his breath as he waited to hear her voice.

Dr. Swqabi realized neither of the two boys were going to move an inch so he walked over to the bed. “Hello, Little lady. You have some visitors.” At the sound of the doctors voice a small head of beautiful green hair popped into view as she peaked out from her blanket and the teddy to look at the doctor. “Aniki?”

Takao felt light headed after hear the soft spoken voice. She had the voice and angel, and with her face revealing Takao believed that she would be the closest thing to an angel that would ever step on the planet. Coughing to get Shin-chan’s attention Takao gave a him a shove towards the little girl. It seemed to work as it brought Midorima back to reality as he practically flew to the bed. He kneeled in front of the little girl.

He slowly spread his arms to take the little bundle into his arms as he sat on the bed. “I have always been here, sweetheart. You should know Aniki wouldn’t leave you. Not ever.” A little hand came out to clutch to her older brother’s shirt as she nuzzled her head under his head. Eventually she got comfortable and turned to look at Takao who was long forgotten. She turned her curious gaze to Midorima, silently asking who he was.

Midorima looked into Takao’s eyes as a small smile bloomed onto his face. “He came to visit you all the time, he also got you your lucky item and he gave you that bear you have in your arms. He looked after Aniki and helped looked after you.” He let go of Takao’s eyes as he smiled to the little angel in his arms. “He’s your new big brother. You can call him Tak-nii.” Fumi must have accepted that as she waved weakly at Takao and fell asleep in Midorima’s arms.

The doctor smiled as he slipped out of the room to give them some privacy saying he was going to call their parents. Takao slowly moved to sit beside the siblings. Midorima took his free hand and pulled Takao towards him; forcing Takao to join their reunion. Fumi opened her eyes and took Takao’s hand in her little one, closing her eyes again. Midorima was finally whole again. He could move on, but it was a shame that his parents wouldn’t be here. According to the contract they couldn’t be gone for more than two weeks and they had a few more years until the contract expired.

But Midorima wasn’t bothered. He loved his parents, but he had a family right here with him. Midorima thought of all of the guys that would be excited to meet Fumi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos! It always makes me feel better and helps with the writing! Plus, what do you guys think of Yuki? Thoughts?


	18. All Grown Up

Kise was having a great time at his job, he honestly loved his job where he could be his flamboyant self and not have to worry about anything else. Lately there was so much drama going on at school and usually Kise was ion top of things like that but lately it has become overwhelming with Midorima, Hayama, Mimi, and especially Yuki but at least they finally found Akashi’s Nightingale. _Silly Akashi_ , Kise thought when remembered how Akashi would take up all of Nightingale’s time and refused to introduce them. He sure was possessive but as long as Akashi was happy than Kise was happy.

Kise went to get a wardrobe change for his next shot while he thought about Yuki. She annoyed Kise to the point he was purposely trying to get her to explode in front of Akashi. Kise would have to admit that she didn’t _say_ or _do_ anything that he could hold against her but the way she thought that others were only there to serve a purpose to her and Akashi was a prize. He hated it and he really hated the way she looked at him. Yes, Akashi is every girl’s dream boy but to look at him and think of as nothing but an asset for her to step on was awful. How someone could be so nasty was beyond Kise.

But he would step in and protect Akashi, after all, they took care of their own. Kise gave himself a full blown smile as he thought of how to helped his friends out. Kise grew up in a world where he was just a pretty face and felt that he was to disappear no one would come looking for him; instead they would get the next decent looking boy and move on. But with these guys he felt like he was irreplaceable and he was welcomed with all of his flaws. He had Hayama and Takao to let loose with and the others to make sure that the three of them didn’t wreck havoc. But both ways he found his place.

Suddenly he saw a flash of cameras going off. Looking up he was the photographer taking several of his pictures while was leaning on doors to the changing rooms; in the middle of the mess behind the cameras. He looked and gave them a brilliant smile. “That’s it! The boy’s a natural!” Getting back to business, Kise made his way back to his area and began to work.

After a few hours he was finally done with the photoshoot. He had been so busy that he didn’t get to check his phone at all. He couldn’t wait until he got back to his dorm; he can just picture the rest of his evening, he would get to his dorm, change his clothes and challenge Aominecchi to a game of one on one until his leg give out from under him. That seemed like the best way to spend a Wednesday evening.

Kise didn’t realize that while he was planning out his weekend that everyone else had packed up and left. Since he has been working at the company long enough no one was too worried about leaving him along in the building. They would just lock up all the valuables and the doors secured from the inside; as soon as he left he just had to shut the door and they would lock automatically. Quickly grabbing his stuff, he made his way towards the door and pulled out his phone to text Aomine.

 Kise was positive that he didn’t use his calculator app and he didn’t put the internet on either, but since he was sure that no one else touched his phone he figured that he must just forgotten. He pulled out his messages sending a quick text to Aomine and Kasamatsu; letting the latter know he was heading back to the dorms now. He was about to text Kuroko as well since texting the stoic boy was always fun. He knew deep down, Kuroko liked him but just needed to be reminded sometimes, when his phone died.

Cursing his luck, he decided that he would just have to text the phantom player when he reached his dorm, but as a habit he checked to make sure that he had his charger. After a few minutes of rampaging through his bag he found the wire but not the head piece. Since he was sure that he took it with him like he always did he must have dropped it somewhere while he was hurrying to leave. Kise didn’t think too much about the strangeness surrounding his phone, he just happily turned around and retraced his steps. Little did he know that he was in for.

Kise had a bad feeling but he was sure he was just over reacting because the sun was setting and it was getting on his nerves. He was overreacting and besides he needed to face his fears eventually. He wasn’t seven years old and at his family’s cabin on the outside of the town anymore. Besides, he had a place where he really belonged and people who would notice him so he was feeling confidence in himself. If everyone was facing their fears why couldn’t Kise? If Sakurai could than there is no reason why he can’t.

Feeling brave, Kise made his way back his photoshoot. It wasn’t hard to find the head piece since it was right in the outlet. Aominecchi would probably laugh at how shaky Kise was in simply getting his phone charger, even when there was still plenty of light outside. But he did it without losing his cool and Kise counted that as a win. As he made his way back to the exit when a flash caught his eye. When he turned to look he saw it was one of the props; a police hat and the light was hitting in a such an angle so it seemed like it was blinking.

Kise should have left it there, thinking in hindsight. The tampering with his phone, the charger being his placed and a random prop that wasn’t even used today should have warned him not to let his guard down but he wasn’t thinking about that. When Kise realized it was a prop the only think that was on his mind was that the morning crew would appreciate it if he put it away so it wouldn’t get ruined. With that in mind, Kise went to approach the fallen cap. He picked it and dusted the invisible specks off as he headed towards the closest storage room. As soon as he found the closest one room he opened the light as he stepped in.

Kise felt the shivers as he saw the other props for fishing; he didn’t even want to come anywhere near those props. Kise went in to find a decent place to put the hat when the light began to flicker. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins he stuffed the cap in the first gap he found on the shelf; while his back was turned he didn’t see the door rush to close on it’s own until the sound rung in his ears.

*****

Kyoto reached the school campus after three hours of driving. He made his way over to Seirin’s main building to ask where Kouki was since he wasn’t answering his phone calls anymore, which only fuelled his anger at his brother. He ignored the looks he got from the girls that were giggling at him, trying to find a reason to talk to him. Honestly, some of these girls were the same age as his baby brother; they were far to young for him. He was positive it was the fact he was older was what appealed to them anyways. The guys looked at him in awe but he just passed it up as him being older than them.

Once he reached the building he made his way straight to office to be told he was most likely at basketball practice. The receptionist offered to call him through the PDA system but Kyoto politely declined. He would rather watch how Kouki was doing when he didn’t know that Kyoto was watching. He decided he would check up on Sakurai as well, since he was also like a little brother to him, though he worried more for Kouki.

Checking the map, he noted the location of the gym location and set off. He silently mused over his two little brothers. Sakurai was always skittish and apologized, but he definitely hiding something. Kyoto always promised himself that he would figure out what it was that was haunting the boy, but than life got busy and he grew apart from him. Kouki on the understand made everyone else’s problems his, and though he thought that was a gift in itself but in more times than not he took more then he could handle. Heck, he even learned to parkour so he could run away from those who wanted to hurt him when he was six. He laughed at the memories of their childhood where he would come and rescue the both of them more times than not.

As he was walking he was suddenly being tackled-hugged by a familiar head of silky nut coloured hair. “Kyo-nii, oops I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have tackled you like that. I’m sorry.” Despite the apology, Sakurai made no effort get off of the fallen man. “What are you doing here?”

“Oi! Sakurai, who is that?” Came from a loud blonde Kyoto didn’t recognize. The blonde eyed him with growing suspicion and distaste. He stalked over to the two that were still on the ground and pulled Sakurai off of Kyoto and behind himself.

Kyoto raised his eyebrows as he held onto the boy’s gaze. He got up and brushed himself off. “I’m Furihata Kyoto. And who might you be?” Before Wakamatsu could get another word in Sakurai intervened; getting inbetween them.

“Please, Wakamatsu, he didn’t know. I never told him. I’m sorry, but you can’t blame him for not knowing things that were never told to him.” Sakurai said timidly, looking at Wakamatsu from under his eyelashes; unconsciously pouting at his vice captain. Suddenly his eyes lit up when he saw someone behind him. “Imayoshi,” Sakurai grabbed Kyoto’s hand and dragged him over to where his captain was from after locking up the TouTou basketball gym, “meet Kyo-nii!”.

Imayoshi turned to face the approaching duo with Wakamatsu hot on their heels as the rest of the basketball team filed out excluding Aomine who was taking his time getting his stuff. The young man standing beside Sakurai seemed to be losing patience as Wakamatsu was glaring at him like he was here to harm Sakurai, but since Sakurai genuinely seemed thrilled that he was here he couldn’t be all that bad.  The man seemed familiar and he couldn’t deny the sense of independence, success and hardworking that rolled off of him. Setting aside his backpack he extended his hand to the newcomer. “It’s a pleasure. I guess you’re here because of what happened, but rest assure that both Nightingale and Sakurai are safe now.”

Kyoto’s head snapped at the implication that Sakurai and his friend (if it was Sakurai than the friend must be Kouki) were in danger and needed to be kept safe. “Just to be clear, Nightingale, who is he?”

Sakurai had this feeling that Furi wouldn’t be too happy that his older brother was here and was finding things out from other people. If he remembered anything about Kyoto was tendency to overreact whenever Furi was involved. Lying wasn’t option since Kyoto would see right through it and just freak out even more. Deciding that he just needed to get Kyoto away from his team he did the only thing that made any sense to him, he decided to grab Imayoshi’s hand and pull him away, “You should ask Furi! We can’t answer that!”

Picking up on Sakurai’s hints, Imayoshi didn’t say anymore and bid Kyoto a farewell, following his underclassman away; the rest of the team following suit. Kyoto narrowed his eyes, this wasn’t going as he planned and now Sakurai was keeping secrets? What had happened in the three months since they left for school? Saskurai’s whole team was acting like his body guards. If he were to guess with the amount of protection and being assumed that he meant to harm Sakurai that they got involved with some petty gang of bullies and they were trying to scare the boy. Just as he was about to get on his way to find that brother of his he crossed ways with a tanned boy with midnight blue hair on his phone, who simply shrugged an apology and went on his way.

Not minding much for being run into Kyoto smiled at the boy and realized that he might know where he could find his brother. “Excuse me, I’m Furihata Kyoto and I was looking for my brother Kouki. Do you know if he is alright?”

The boy turned to face Kyoto, almost like he was accessing to see it he was really Kouki’s older brother. He must have decided that he was because he chose to reply, “Yeah, his bruises are almost all gone and in a few days his limp should be gone as well.” Little did Aomine know of the growing anxiety inside Kyoto as he continued, “For someone who was kidnapped and taken hostage by Yahuza after being beaten up he is healing up just fine. He shouldn’t be out alone just in case they come back, though. Did he say something?”

When Aomine turned to look at Nightingale’s older brother he didn’t see him. Whipping his head around he saw Kyoto’s back getting smaller towards Seirin.

*****

Furihata was having a pretty good day. His brother called him and he seemed to left out about what happened but only recent caught wind of it. As long as he didn’t know that he got hurt than he would be find. Besides, his brother was almost three hours away. He wouldn’t come unless someone told him something and he doubts anyone even knows he has a brother. Feeling his spirits rise, Furihata put his extra into his basketball practice.

Ever since he had been hanging out with Akashi everyday his basketball play got better. The coach and the captain were impressed and even told his he could start playing in a few games. Furihata wasn’t sure how his life came together the way it did but he was glad. From meeting a fallen emperor in the park to being chased and infiltrating Akashi’s army to being here. Furihata wasn’t as clueless as the others think he is.

He might not have known of just how intense the search was but he always had been given a warning by Kuroko and Kagami. He can still remember the day after he took Akashi to the medical office when Kuroko approached him. He wasn’t sure of why the normally quiet boy told him Akashi was looking for and to _not_ come out right away, but he couldn’t be more grateful. Later on he figured out of the game and he got Sakurai, Kawahara and Fukuda to help him ridge the modelling shoot.

He could still remember the face of Akashi’s army’s face when they found out that they were played. Chuckling to himself he went back to focusing on basketball practice feeling pretty cool. But of course that was the exact moment where the gym doors were slammed open with a loud smack. Turning with everyone else at the doors, Furihata’s eyes widened when he saw his brother panting and looking furious. Hyuuga tried to speak to Kyoto but he rushed past him straight to Furihata.

Kyoto grabbed Furihata into his arms and held in securely against him. No one said a word and Furihata silently cursed his shorter height as he was practically hidden in his brother. “Kouki, what in the world is wrong with you?!” Kyoto finally hissed. Furihata could feel his brother’s rage as he tightened his grip on him, but he didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. “And you didn’t even think to tell me what happened. Did you think I wouldn’t have found out? That I wouldn’t care? Well I was worried sick! Kouki, answer me.”

Furihata hated it when his brother got angry with him. He was about five seconds away from crying as he felt like he betrayed his brother. He probably should have told his brother but he didn’t want to scare him and there wasn’t enough time to get help. He wanted to make his nii-san proud like how he was always proud of him; not get him angry at him. Furihata gingerly lifted his arms to wrap around his brother as he released a subtle sob. “Nii-san….”

That was all it took for Kyoto to calm down enough for him to realize he probably scared his baby brother. Furihata always was quick to get upset if he raised his voice to him. He lifted Furihata’s chin to look into his eyes; Kouki really did look irresistibly cute when he cried and Kyoto would always hate himself for upsetting him. “Hey, now. Don’t be like that, Kou-chan.” He wiped his tears off and dragged him to where the coach (?) was. She seemed to be the only one that didn’t look like a player and told her he was borrowing Kouki for a while as he took him to the locker room.

Furihata didn’t head once as he stared at hand that was clasped together with Kyoto’s. The coach only nodded as no one else could find the words to say at the imitate moment between the two brothers. They all knew Furihata was hurt a week or so ago but he refused to say anything about it so they let it go but kept an eye for him from afar but his brother had other ideas. No one knew what to say since he was family, he was older and it seemed to be important they decided to play it out by ear.

Once they were inside the locker room Kyoto dragged Furihata to the bench. Pulling Furihata on his lap he wrapped his arms around the sniffling boy; trying to shield him the world. Kyoto wouldn’t let anyone or anything harm his little pup and the thought that he was injured, hospitalized and targeted by gangs only made him want to hide Kouki away until it was all over. He ran his hands through Kouki’s hair trying to get him to calm down completely so he could he get the full story from him.

After a few minutes of silence Furihata finally pulled himself together and look at his brother in his eyes. He made to out off his lap but Kyoto kept his grip as tight as ever, refusing to let him go. Furihata sighed to himself. He knew his brother became overprotective and wouldn’t let him go for a while; a long while. Giving up he just accepted his fate of not being able to get out of his brother’s lap. “Nii-san, I’m too old to be on your lap….”

Kyoto replied by pressing a kiss to his forehead and another one on his hair. “Tell me what happened. From the beginning.” Furihata took about five minutes trying to figure out what he wanted to say to him while Kyoto combed his fingers through his hair and leaving the occasional kiss on his forehead or hair. Realizing that there wasn’t a whole lot of ways to ease someone into this he began with the first thing that came to his mind.

“Well, you that we suspecting something was wrong with Ry? …Well we weren’t that far off….”

*****

Kise rushed to the door; clawing and yanking at it in hopes that it would open, but nothing worked. As if things couldn’t get any worst the light started to flicker again. Kise swallowed the fears that were rising in him again as he slowing backed away from the door, unconsciously bumping into the fishing gear; tipping over the bucket of should-be fake worms. Kise screamed three or four octaves higher as he backed away from them. He put his hands on his heart to calm his beating heart. He half convinced himself that he was imagining the worms moving.

“I’m losing it,” Kise laughed, slightly hysterically, “these are props, they can’t be moving. They’re fake. Of course they are fake. Right?” Kise was many things but not insane, he wasn’t losing his mind; the worms were moving. Steeling himself for the worst he extended a hand towards the slimy creature. He whole body froze as he could feel the body contract in his hand. They. Were. Real.

Kise screamed again as he backed to the furthest corner, screaming for someone to help him. He pulled himself into a ball as he started to shake. He could feel becoming lost in his own thought and in the dark. The lights were now flickering so much that there were off more times than on. Kise was sure as soon as the lights went off and would turn on again _he_ would be here again. He was sure that this time no one was going to save him. He shook even harder as he thought of how he hadn’t changed after all those years.

 He closed his eyes to think about anything other than the dark and how he knew there were people hiding in the shadows. He was losing control as he could practically feel the shadows reach out to engulf him. He was seven-he was sleeping his room while his oldest sister was in the livingroom talking to their parents. Words, he heard bits and pieces of the conversation-stalking, scared, boyfriend, delusional, secret messages.

His sister was considered a local idol even if she didn’t model professionally yet and she had many fans. But one of them was convinced that they were soulmates that he came from across the country to meet her after he saw one of her photos in a magazine. He demanded to talk to her and told her about her secret love notes she was leaving him. She smiled it off as odd. But he kept coming back. He left gifts and letters. His sister would read them at first, since she was flattered, but soon she got scared.

She tried to tell him she wasn’t looking for anyone; she was busy with her studies and her job, but he wouldn’t listen. He accused her of being a seductress, which she took the wrong way. After the confrontation, the gifts and letters got more consistent, but they were no longer romantic or well intended. The threats and insults got worse while the gifts were odd trinkets, as the days went by to the point that they had to leave the city for awhile. Not that Kise knew what was happening at the time.

He remembered that his family was in the livingroom talking while he was trying to sleep, but the feeling that someone was watching him kept him up. Then the power went off. There were no hints or indications for the power going out, almost like someone shut the power off. That was when he heard his tapping on his window. Being the seven-year-old kid he was he hid under his blanket, hoping that if he just ignored the sounds it would go away.

But the tapping didn’t go away, it only got louder until Kise heard a click signalling that the window was opened.

Kise was rocking himself back and forth in the corner as he revisited his worst memories. It was dark, but a brief flicker of light, his father must have been fiddling with the master controls, he saw a man standing by his window. The man was dressed in all black and the only visible part of him was his insane eyes. It was like he came out of the shadows. The man stalked over to him, but the way he moved frightened Kise even to this day. He locked his eyes on Kise and the way he moved, it was so fast and focused. It all happened too fast; one minute he was fine, the next the power went off, then there was a man suddenly in his room and he was picked up and carried out the window. He tried to scream but the man told him if he made a sound he would go after his sister instead. He didn’t want to upset his sister anymore than she already was so clamped shut his mouth. Once he was forcibly taken out of his bed everything caught up to the child as he started to cry.

The man was mumbling nonstop about disobedient women and how he would teach her a lesson for trying to make a fool out of him. He took him into the woods and told his that if he ran he would kill his sister, so when he put Kise down Kise didn’t move except when his sobs shook his little frame. Kise didn’t know what was going on as he heard sirens and his father’s voice calling out to him. The man Kise and began to rub dirt into his hair. It was probably to darken his hair colour so that it wouldn’t be as noticeable. He than took Kise and told him to hide. He ended up sticking the boy under an upturned root. Kise was covered in mud and dirt.

The man left Kise to probably go back to make his ransom, but everything was lost to Kise as he laid half buried in the dirt. The only thing that Kise could understand was the feeling of worms crawling on him. For the next half hour or so that was the only feeling Kise had until he saw flash of lights, police men with their dogs but it was his fathers voice again, calling his name that released his voice. Suddenly he became scared all over again and he started to cry for his father. The policemen found less than a minute later and he was safe in his father’s arm.

The man had been caught and sentenced to a life in prison on the charge of harassment, stalking charges, sexual harassment, breaking and enters and as well as kidnapping a minor (the offense was harsher if the victim was a child). But none of that eased Kise’s worries. He would sneak into his sister’s room to make sure that the man didn’t hurt her because he couldn’t stay quiet. No one spoke about the ordeal since everyone was still scared. But as time went on Kise pushed his fear away to smile at his family to help them feel better. Maybe if he had dealt with his fears than he wouldn’t traumatized nine years later. But his family were depending on him so he fakes his smiles and insecurities.

But none of that mattered to Kise anymore as he was rocking back in forth in the corner. He tried yelling until his voice was sore and raspy. Kise stilled as he saw the shadows crawling closer to him. He was losing himself all over again, but he didn’t think he would make it if he couldn’t get out soon enough. He closed his eyes as he was just about to give up when he suddenly thought of his family and his family here at school. He thought of Kasamatsu, the Kaijou team, Akashi and Aomine as well as everyone else. Kise realized something: he didn’t want to give up anymore. He wanted to go home.

In the moment of clarity, he remembered that even storage rooms had outlets since some of the props needed to remain charged. It took Kise a few seconds to zero in on the outlet, which thankfully wasn’t the corner with the worms. He grabbed his bag and pulled out all of the charger and connected it to his phone as he plugged it in. The phone lit up to let Kise know it was charging. Kise sighed in relief as he knew that he would have to wait too long now.

To pass the time Kise started play through the props. He was going to get out of this, but he couldn’t do it alone. And he didn’t need to because he had a safety net. After a while he checked on his phone. It was almost midnight but he had seven missed calls and over twenty missed calls. The calls were from Aominecchi, Kasamatsu and Akashi while the messages were from everyone in his pseudo-family. He was about to reply when Akashi called him again. “H-hello, Akashicchi…” Kise couldn’t help how raspy his voice had become since he had been screaming his throat sore a few hours ago. He felt tears of relief wash over him when he heard Akashi’s voice.

“Kise, where are you? I’m going to come get you. I will let the others know I got contact with you. Just tell me, where are you, Kise?”

The tears fell harder at the distress in Akashi’s voice. He was genuinely worried when he was a few hours late. And the others, they must have been worried about him, too. Kise choked his answer threw his tears that he got locked in one of the storage rooms; trying to laugh at how over dramatic he was being, but Akashi wasn’t buying it. Akashi immediately told him it was okay to be afraid and to reply on others. He reminded Kise the promise he made to him in the beginning of the school year; that he would protect him. He was serious.

Kise was going to say something but he suddenly saw a worm that had withered its way over to his feet. Not having seen the little critter before he shrieked; thus dropping his phone and cracking its screen. Kise sighed (after he jumped to the other side of the storage room above ground level) as he wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone until he was out of here, but at least he knew for a fact that help was on his way. Now was the waiting game.

*****

Akashi’s blood ran cold when he heard Kise scream and the line cut off. He rationalized that it was probably nothing in the room to cause harm to Kise. But remembering back when Kise told him his story of how he got locked into the closet back in middle school and came out with cuts and bruises, Akashi was quick to send off a quick text to everyone that was already looking for the blonde that he knew of his whereabouts and was going to go retrieve him. He didn’t want to alert more people other than those that were involved. Getting to Kise shouldn’t have been too hard, the only thing that worried Akashi was how the blonde would be the biggest threat to himself.

He got replies from Aomine and Kasamatsu immediately, demanding to know where Kise was. Akashi decided it would be for the best if the both of them were to accompany him to calm the upset blonde. After getting that dealt with he headed out to the modelling agency. Along the way he met up with Kasamatsu who clearly ran as fast as his could to get the model agency. Aomine joined them from the opposite direction with Sakurai, who was carrying a few sweaters, behind him. Sakurai came apparently because he was worried for Aomine, who was acting strange and wanted to help him if he could.

It didn’t take long to find the room that Kise was stuck in since it was the only window where the lights were on; luckily the window was open. However, getting up there would be a struggle on it’s own. It was on the second floor and it was a high ceiling first floor kind of building. There weren’t any trees to climb to get up there or a lot of way to climb to wall. Akashi, Kasamatsu and Aomine tried to help boost each other in hopes to reaching something that they could grab onto but it didn’t seem to work. Aomine was about to punch the wall when he noticed that Sakurai was missing.

After a few minutes Sakurai came back with a handful of some kind on sand on his hands. He looked determined like that time Hyuuga challenged him to a three-point war on the basketball court. After making sure his hands were covered in white dust he took a few paces back and made a mad dash for the wall. The other three watch in fascination as Sakurai propelled himself with a well timed kick taking him much farther then the three of them could manage. He was just barely short of getting to grab on one of the higher placed window sills. Before he came rushing down he made sure mark his spot by leaving a white hand print at his highest point. He tried this a few more times until it he got a few good grasp of just how far he could get.

Sakurai could only make it just below the still; he touched it a few times but not long enough to grasp it. Sighing in frustration, he walked about to the discarded sweaters and pull out his cell phone. He made a short phone call that the others missed before putting the device in his pocket. When Sakurai came back he looked upset that he wasn’t able to help out at all. “I’m sorry…” Sakurai said under his eye lashes. “I can’t go any higher than that. I called Furi because he is much better at this than me. I’m sorry!” Sakurai could have gotten one of the three to give him a boost so he could reach the window sill but than he would lose his momentum and there wasn’t enough space for him to move to get it back; thus just trapping him there. He needed to get to the window above it to get to the hysterical blonde.

Aomine ruffled his hair. He was slightly disappointed since Sakurai got so close to getting up there, but he couldn’t blame Sakurai especially not when the three of them couldn’t get up there. “It’s okay. Good job, Ryou.” Before Sakurai could argue they all heard Kise scream as they saw the light flicker from the outside, there was rustling like Kise was running around and bumping into things. Getting impatient, Aomine grabbed a pebble and threw it out the window; hoping to capture the blonde’s attention. As soon as the stone hit the window the room became quiet.

Akashi could only guess that Kise became frightened, none of them knew have Kise’s fear of hearing sudden sounds from the window. Kasamatsu decided to call out to the distressed boy. “Oi! Kise, are you up there? Reply, don’t make me kick you! We came to get you, idiot!” Kise came to reply a little while later.

“Senpai? Senpai! I’m in here! Get me out!”

Kasamatsu and Aomine decided to keep Kise busy by talking to him as Akashi tried to figure out a way to get the blonde out of the building. After a few minutes of waiting Furihata and a brunette with hair a few shades darker than his came into the clearing. Sakurai’s eyes lit up as he rushed over towards to duo. Aomine pulled his mushroom back to himself, eyeing Nightingale’s older brother. “Oi, Ryou is mine. Just so we’re clear.”

Kyoto raised his eyebrows and let out a hearty laugh at the possessiveness of the tanned basketball player. “Whatever you say, kid.” Kyoto reached and messed up Sakurai’s hair but didn’t move to come any closer to him. He held onto Sakurai’s eyes with his own sad ones, letting Sakurai he knew what happened to him. Sakurai held his gaze until he realized that the last time they spoke he told him to ask Furi and Furi must have told him everything. But Sakurai wasn’t upset or scared. He felt welcomed and accepted so he flashed his most confident smile he could.

Aomine, clearly not liking the exchange, shifted in his place to draw Sakurai’s attention back to him. Once he had it he pulled him away from his ‘Kyo-nii’. Furihata walked over to Akashi meanwhile, asking to be filling in the blanks. After getting the gist of the events he took note of how far Sakurai got. Taking a few steps back after he also got white dust on his hands he made a dash to climb the wall as well.

Since he was far more experience in the sport than Sakurai he got much further than Sakurai. He was about a meter and half under the second window where Kise was. It became obvious that he needed another lever if he was going to get to the window. Having a strike of brilliance, he pulled Ry over to him as he explained his plan.

*****

The other four watched as the two parkour fanatics moved away from the wall after getting everything they needed; a sharp rock and a heavy duty flashlight, with Sakurai in the back. They watched in awe as Sakurai made to run up the wall with Nightingale a few seconds behind him. Sakurai rushed up to a little below the first window and let himself fall while linking his hands together. Nightingale was a but behind him rushed to move directly in front of his falling friend. Instead of going higher he let himself fall also but instead of falling he forced himself to fall right side up towards Sakurai. As he came closer to Sakurai, Sakurai moved his hands as some sort of barrier. Nightingale took the opportunity to use his arms as a solid ground to propel himself higher, with a renewed momentum.

Sakurai was about to crash to the ground but he shifted so he would flip over, rolling to a stop instead. Nightingale on the other hand just barely caught on the open window. But in matter of seconds he was securely on the window, pulling out the sharp rock to cut through the net to get inside. A few minutes later he entered the building.

Kyoto watched in awe at his brothers. Sakurai was so sure of himself. He didn’t doubt himself for a moment. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to. No, he was only focused on getting things done. And his little pup, he had grown so much in the past few months. He was so proud of them. It was than Kyoto realized that maybe they didn’t need him anymore. Maybe they were too old for their big brother to come to their rescue. Kyoto’s face fell for a second as he felt something awful coil in his stomach.

*****

Kise wasn’t sure what to do when he saw a figure by the window, _cutting through the net_. He was attempted to throw something at him so he would fall but than he remembered that his friends were outside trying to help get him out so he opted to hide instead. Once the figure came inside he realized it was Nightingale-cchi!  And he brought a flashlight! Kise could kiss him if he wasn’t picking up the worms and putting back in the bucket. “There you go little guys, now I won’t step on you.” Kise heard him say. After that was taken care of Nightingale gave him the flashlight with a warm smile. “Ready to go home?”

If the boy saw any of the bruises and cuts on Kise, he decided not to mention it. Kise was grateful for it. He happily took Nightingale’s hand after he collected his stuff into his bad. They went towards the window, Nightingale singled to let them know that they were ready. After they reached the window sill Kise saw that Sakurai was perched on the window below them. “Don’t tell me we’re going to jump!” Kise wailed as he latched onto Nightingale.

Furihata smiled at Kise’s antics. He really was one of a kind. As they came out of the window Furihata pulled Kise to him as be began to lower himself down. “Hold on and don’t let. I’m going to lower myself down and you are going to slide even further so you’ll be holding onto my feet. Ry will get a hold of you and you’ll do the same thing again only that time it’ll be the guys waiting for you. Are you ready?”

Nodding because he didn’t trust his voice he followed Nightingale as he lowered himself down so he was holding onto Nightingale’s side while his hands were clasped onto the sill; their bodies only being held up by Nightingale’s grip on the window. Once Furihata stopped moving he left Kise slowly slide himself lower; closer towards Sakurai who was ready to support the blonde. He prayed that Kise would hurry up a bit because he wasn’t strong. He could feel his hands trembling with the added weight.

Thankfully he felt some of the tension be released as he saw Sakurai take hold of the blonde’s legs to steady him as his weight was shifted from Furihata to him. Sighing in relief Furihata pulled himself back up to window sill and sat down to rest his hands. He could see the anger red imprints on them as he moved to recirculate the blond in his hands. Sakurai on the other hand was having a little more trouble handling Kise as he tried to adjust his centre of weight with him. He got a good enough grip and mimicked what Furi had done; lowering his body down to act almost like a rope for Kise to come within reach of the others.

Kise was scared as he felt like he was falling and hanging from a thin thread but he didn’t want to be a nuisance so he followed their instructions. He knew he wasn’t so high off the ground; he’d been higher when he was dunking a ball in, but he was dangling without control. But he didn’t have to worry too much as he felt Aomine and some good-looking older brunette secure his legs to lower him towards the ground. Once he felt the ground under his feet he clasped and laid on the cold ground, taking the world in with a misbelieving smile on his face.

He broke out his musing when he heard laughter and Akashi was kneeling over him. He followed Akashi’s eyes over his superficial wounds. He did have a tendency to move carelessly when he was afraid. Akashi said something in a low voice to Kasamatsu who picked Kise up with help from Aomine to move him over to the side. He wondered why they were moving him when he was Sakurai jump down into the waiting arms of the older boy Kise didn’t recognise. Nightingale came down as gracefully as he always did; landing softly on his feet.

The next few minutes were hectic as they figured out what to do next and if Kise was really okay since he wasn’t talking or moving. Since all the medical offices were closed at one in the morning they decided they would visit Midorima since he was trained in first aide. With that plan in motion the group split up as Furihata and his brother, Kyoto, decided to leave because they had some unfinished business to deal with.

*****

Needless to say, Midorima was not happy to be woken half past one when he received a phone call from Akashi. He was less pleased when he found out what had happened and than _Takao_ found out what happened and went straight into panic mode. He ordered Takao to get some of his stuff ready to keep him busy. Once the five of them came Midorima went straight to work with the cleaning and bandaging.

Takao was the only one who could read the relief on Midorima’s face when he first saw that the wounds were nothing serious which he hid behind a scowl. _Always the tsundere, Shin-chan_ , Takao thought happily to himself. After everything was taken care of Kasamatsu carried Kise on his back back towards their rooms. Aomine and Sakurai left with them. Akashi was the only exception as he was busy typing something on his phone with a serious expression.

The next day Kise received an email letting him know he had the next two weeks off with pay as the company had to ‘renovate’ the building to meet all regulations for safety purposed. He didn’t question, he was glad to be back in his room.

*****

Kyoto was walking Kouki back to his room as he mulled over his thoughts. Kou-chan didn’t need him anymore. Neither did Ryou. They both were grown young adults, and though he was proud at them and for growing up, but he always felt that they would be growing apart now. They had a group a friends that he only believed existed in novels, but they were real. They looked after each other all time, unlike him who completely let Ryou down. He thought his mother had problems paying off bills not gang ties, but it didn’t matter. Because when Ryou needed him most, he wasn’t there.

Furihata didn’t say a words because he was too tired to think of anything. He wanted to go to sleep, wake up and eat someone delicious. Maybe he could get his brother to make something for him. But he ended up dwelling on it too much because the next thing he knew was that he was at his dorm room already. When Furihata entered but Kyoto didn’t follow suit Furihata realized something was wrong. “I got to get back to my classes, so I’ll be heading out now so I can sleep a bit before my first class starts.”

Furihata felt his heart drop because he couldn’t understand why his brother would want to leave so late at night. Was he angry at him? Did he do something to upset it? It was like Kyoto could read his mind as he ruffled his hairs smiling. “See you soon, Kou-chan.”

As Kyoto turned around he once again tackle hugged by a very apologetic mushroom who was closely followed by a peeved basketball all star. “Kyo-nii! You’re leaving aren’t you?” Sakurai said as his eyes seemed to shine. “Sorry for being so direct but this winter break…can I spend it with you and Furi?”

Kyoto laughed at how adorable Ryou was. “Of course. I was just going to take you, anyways.” He wrapped his arms around the younger as he rubbed his back. “I won’t let you be alone again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He whispered into Ryou’s before Aomine pushed them apart.

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s late, we have classes tomorrow. It was great to meet you, good bye.” Aomine really wasn’t the politest person Kyoto had ever met. Or subtle but he kept Ryou safe so he just smiled and promised to reach in touch. Soon the two headed back out to their respective dorms. Kyoto was about to head out when Furihata held onto his sleeves.

“I really need to head out.” But Furihata didn’t say a word as he stared at the ground, as if intensely staring at it would make him understand what he wanted. “Kou-chan….” Furihata just shook his head but raised his gaze to hold onto his gaze for a second before letting it go. He took his other hand and pointed to his forehead; a slight pink dusting his cheeks. Finally understanding what he wanted Kyoto kissed his baby brother’s forehead and gave him a bone crushing hug before he departed.

Furihata might be sixteen, but he would never grow too old for his brother.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hurry this up by putting it all in one chapter. I hope you like the story so far!
> 
> As always, drop a kudos, a comment because gosh! I love replying to them :D


	19. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I am having writers block and it's awful :( I can't seem to think of anything, so now I'm sort of forcing the story along. If you have an ideas or suggestions, feel free to drop them in the comments and I'll try to include them :)

Yuki wasn’t stupid or completely heartless. She knew there was an outlet that Kise would find. She also knew that he would call Kasamatsu or someone to rescue him. He was going to get out; Yuki was certain of it. But what she wasn’t expecting was for last night’s events to travel all the way to Haizaki. He came in storming into her room at six in the morning, _accusing_ her of _sabotaging_ Kise. She denied the claim but he wouldn’t budge and even went as far as the grab her collar and threatened to ‘mess up’ her pretty face if he ever found out that she was behind the incident.

What a brute, Yuki mused as she played innocent. She never meant to cause any harm and she didn’t in the end. She even as far as to set up a precaution plan by letting his fangirls think he was going to be visiting to sign pictures later in the afternoon for a meet and greet and if he still wasn’t there they would have gone to his dorm to find him; thus informing Kasamatsu that he was missing. It wasn’t as if she cared much about the blonde; personally her opinion on the matter would be to force him to face his fears but she wasn’t stupid either. If Kise had gotten himself seriously hurt, either physically or mentally, she would be facing off with Akashi and every single member of his rumoured army.

Haizaki left shortly after that, thankfully no one was around to witness it, but Yuki wasn’t concerned because she had a few hours to win Akashi over. Maybe that was aiming a little high considering that he always did seem irritated whenever she was around him and she wasn’t on good terms with his stupid friends. Honestly, she had no interest in his friends, she was only interested in Akashi, but _of course_ he had to come with a package. Right now, Yuki would settle for a claim, unofficial if it came to that.

But she wasn’t worried. Kise would be out for the day to rest and Furihata would probably be busy with his brother on his mind since this was the first time visited after such a long time. She just needs to keep them busy enough. Or maybe she could use that to her advantage because Furihata was such a softie at heart. Maybe she could somehow she could convince Akashi to agree to go to the dance with her with Furihata. A smile reached her eyes as she went over another plan in her head.

*****

It was Thursday morning and everything seemed normal. Akashi almost forgot that he had to visit his father tomorrow night. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Kise and the modelling agency, then there was the cursed ball that had girls and boys alike following him, but it was when he saw Midorima he remembered the deal he made with his father. Akashi wasn’t one to regret his decisions and looking at the lines of worry and fear erased from Midorima’s face he couldn’t bring himself to start now.

Akashi knew that this time he might not be able to get away from his father; this time he would be miles away from help. Kouki was convinced he was going to save him but Akashi knew better. How can a single boy face off one of the most ruthless men Akashi had ever encountered? But Akashi was selfish because he didn’t want to leave this behind, he didn’t want to lose those that became important to him. But then he would risk his father coming here again. He might have gotten away the last time since his generals were too shy to demand answers but this time he knew that neither his generals or army would hesitate to interrogate him when they felt his health was in danger. Or worse, they might feel the need to put a curfew on him like TouTou did for Sakurai. Akashi shivered at the idea of being followed; they would find things that they shouldn’t if they did.

Akashi had a feeling that his friends were worried about him since he already met all of them all by the end of lunch hour. Each had an excuse for visiting or just being in his school, but since it was during the school hours they shouldn’t have been there so no excuse really made any sense to Akashi. Akashi was a little miffed to know that they could read him so well, but he was faltered that they all came to check in on him. He felt hope warm him as he thought that he wouldn’t be alone this time anymore. He wasn’t sure what to expect from his father considering that the last time he resisted him for the first time and came out of that encounter black and blue. He knew his father wouldn’t let him go easily but this time around he wasn’t alone. He would have his own personal knights, and even if they couldn’t save him, he would die happy knowing that they tried.

Akashi snapped out of reveries when heard a similar voice call out his name. He wasn’t expecting Kouki to want to meet him right after classes ended for the day; he was still had his gym bag from basketball practice slung over his shoulder. He smiled as Kouki stumbled to a stop in front of him. It took him a moment to catch his breath; Akashi noted to go through some stamina exercises with him later, before Kouki looked at him with his joyful smile. “Sei! I, um, I…” Akashi wasn’t too pleased with Kouki acting so shy around him, but he patiently waited until Kouki would continue again. “So with everything going on, I thought you would be a little nervous…so I um, wrote a song for you…to…and umm…”

Akashi’s whole face lit up with the prospect that Kouki wrote him a song. He almost forgot that he could sing. “Well, then I must hear it than. Live, of course.” Kouki nodded his head as he turned away from Akashi to lead him away to the most secluded area he found on his way here; coincidentally it was a basketball court since practice just ended no one was playing on the courts. He made his way over to the court and took out his laptop from his bag. “I ready got Ry to DJ the song already. It sounds better with the music…”

Akashi smiled politely since he just wanted to hear Kouki sing and had no interest in the music, though he believed that Sakurai must have done a good job. After a few minutes everything was set up and Kouki turned to face Akashi shyly. Neither of them noticed that there was a group of people coming their way. “Okay, um, this is my first time singing live, well excluding Sakurai so, um…bare with me…” Akashi happily nodded.

-

“I’m telling you! Akashicchi is bothered with something!” Kise exclaimed as he led the group of colourful hair basketball prodigies and their partners to pick up Hayama. “What do you think Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko quietly thought it over revisiting the first observed the cherry haired captain. When Kuroko first saw Akashi he knew that he hid everything that wasn’t perfect in his eyes, and though he let his guard down with his army, as Akashi likes to call them, he was still keeping secrets from them. As of late Akashi looked frightened but he didn’t say anything because he was afraid that if Akashi felt threatened by him Akashi would avoid him. He didn’t want that. Not after all he did to get Furihata and Akashi to be friends.

He knew it was a leap of faith but Furihata could be considered Akashi’s opposite; he was weak on the outside but he was made of steel inside while Akashi practically had armoured skin but a jaded heart. They complimented each other rather than have a clash of personality, but he didn’t need to worry about that; the two were practically joined at the hip recently. But for some reason Akashi never introduced Furihata to the rest of them, and Furihata is far too nervous to meet the group on his own free will.

“Yes, I am worried about him.”

 Kuroko wasn’t sure who said what afterwards when he spotted Akashi and Furihata in the empty court. He was curious to what was going on but he didn’t want the others to follow, knowing that they would scare Furihata away again, but apparently he had been zoned out for too long because he felt Takao’s eyes on him. He forgot that his misdirection was useless on the Hawk Eye. He watched as Takao’s eyes flickered from him to where he had been looking. Kuroko knew Takao spotted them when his eyes widened a bit. “Hey, look! It’s Akashi and Nightingale on the court.” Takao called out as he changed directions with Midorima in tow.

Kise changed his route almost immediately, snapping the others to follow in suit before Kuroko could warn them not to scare the brave coward. As they reached the clearing they had enough the sense to wait until they knew what was happening before they interrupted whatever moment the two of them were having. Once they were settled they quieted down to listen and picked up hints of music playing softly from the courts.

-

Furihata took a deep breath as he turned to look at Akashi in the eyes. It was too late to back down now since he already set everything up. He took out his water bottle and after a few sips he heard Akashi clear his throat. It was now or never at this point, Furihata put his bottle down with a nervous smile. Furihata was nervous with the way Akashi’s posture was upright and proper. He cleared his throat before he stood in front of Akashi before he began to sing the song. He practiced the song for hours so the lyrics came out smooth and soft, but there was power behind his voice.

 

“ _Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

Akashi watched Kouki close his eye as he swayed to the music while he focused on lyrics. Was this meant to be about him? Thinking about his father he recalled all those quiet days when he was younger and he would stare out of his window. He remembered every time it rained and he would be forced to stay inside the house and it was so lonely. He never understood what he did wrong, he never understood why his father never tried to understand him, but he knew it hurt. But it also felt natural to him; the scorn, the hate and the pain of having to bare the burdens alone. Akashi would always curl up during thunder storms when he was sure no one could hear him and he would cry for every time his father would curse at him, for every punch, kick and hair pull, for every time his father would just leave him afterwards without looking back.  

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Akashi remembered the first time he got on the train station where he first met Midorima followed by the rest of his generals. He would always treasure that moment where for the first time he left surrounded by people who cared for him. Kouki was his best friend, but they would always be his first friends and he would never let them go. They meant the world to him because they were the first thing that made leaving seem worth it; the first of many impossibilities that became real. Thinking back on it now, Akashi still remembered it like a dream.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

His father came to end that, though and on the first day on top of that. He remembered the text he got informing him that he was coming to fetch him. The walk after his last period was like the worst nightmare he had ever had. Not because he was knowingly walking into his father’s clutches, but because he felt like he was going to lose everything he ever wanted before he even fully grasped it. It would have left a scar that wouldn’t heal if he had lost them then because in the back on his mind it would have been engrained that no matter how close he got his father could take it all away at whim. But he didn’t let him take them away. He stayed and for the first time in his life he stood his ground against the tycoon. He barely made it away from him but he made out it all the same. He was broken, left bleeding but not broken. He would never break in that man’s hands again. 

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Akashi was certain that this time he wouldn’t fall back to that little scared boy ever again. That time has come and gone. He was someone different now even though he might not be able to fully ask for help from someone who doesn’t already know his situation. He might come out broken and bleeding like never before but he knew he would be able to survive it this time around. He only had to ask if he ever needed the help. Afterall, what emperor fights a war with reinforcements?

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

That’s right, Akashi smiled. He _was_ closer to the clouds here, with his army and his generals, and Kouki. He would make it all the way to where he wanted to be. He would graduate and he would go to university. He didn’t want his father’s business anymore. He would start his own and build it from the ground and it would be built on his blood and tears. He wanted accomplishment not success and if there was any time to start it was now. His father would be the one left behind and watch as he would the last one standing on top of his own skyscraper far above him. He wouldn’t let his father rip him into pieces and even if he couldn’t get his father to love him, he will come to learn to respect him as a person; as a son.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper-”_

 

Akashi hadn’t realized that Furihata stopped singing and was nervously looking at him. There was a lot of thing on his mind and he was building his resolve to deal with his father directly. He wasn’t sure where the future would hold for him afterwards because he was sure he would be close to being disowned and taken out of the family registry, and also blacklisted from the business world. But he was sure he could get around it.

“Umm…did you not like the song, Sei?” Furihata said dejectedly. He never meant to embarrass himself, but he thought it would make Akashi smile. But Akashi was just zoned out; maybe he found it boring? Not his genre?

“Don’t be absurd, Kouki,” Akashi smiled, taking a few steps to wrap his arms around Furihata. “I adored it. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”  

Furihata froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around Akashi. “I’ll always be here, Akashi, count on me.” Furihata pulled away from Akashi and beamed his brightest smile that blinded Akashi for a minute. “Now that we have gotten over that let’s go over the plan, okay?”

-

“Wow! I didn’t know he could sing like that!” Kise exclaimed. The others hushed him because the last thing they wanted was to scare Nightingale off…again. They doubted Akashi would take well to that considering how angry he gets when he loses (he never loses but sometimes it is a close call which Akashi counts as a loss) and they had a feeling that they were at the tip of the iceberg when it came to his temper.

They snapped their attention back duo on the court when Akashi embraced Nightingale in his arms and he returned it. Suddenly they felt that maybe they were watching something intimate, but neither of them could pull themselves away from the scene. They watched Nightingale’s back push away from Akashi while Akashi looked completely blown away.

“We should check in with Aka-chin.” Murabarasaki drawled as he watched his friend being completely swept off his feet. Akashi hadn’t shown any sign that he couldn’t take care of himself but they would always worry anyways. Himuro was about to persuade him that there wasn’t a reason to interrupt just yet, but Kise spoke before he could.

“I agree! Besides, I want to meet him, too”

“Well, we have been looking for him for a while. We deserve to at least meet him.”

“Not that I care, but it wouldn’t hurt to become acquainted.”

“Let’s go, then!” Hayama, who found them hiding and decided to join them, cheered as he through his hand in the air.

Takao, Kuroko, Kagami and Himuro stared the rainbow haired group. They were really in sync with each other despite how they claimed to be nothing like each other. Unfortunately, or fortunately for some, Kise’s fans found him and went into a frenzy. Apparently he was supposed to have a meet and greet with his fans last night to which the blonde forgot. Soon enough the group was on the run since dealing with them for more then anyone of them could handle. By the time they finally found a chance to give the mod that seemed to grow at every corner the slip, Akashi and Nightingale were long gone.

*****

Yuki was running out of time and she knew Akashi was leaving to visit his family tomorrow right after classes. If she could get Akashi to agree to actually to the ball with her then it would go smoothly. She had made her claim to the rest of the girls on campus but that’s useless if at the dance his stupid friends won’t let her anywhere close to Akashi. It would be completely humiliating. She needed to get Akashi alone with something to bargain with him. The only thing she really has working for was that Furihata still had a spot side for her and Kise was feeling less _Kise_ -like.

Yuki paced back and forth in her room. She knew where Akashi was. She always knew where he was because everyone was convinced that they were an item and felt the need to tell that ‘Akashi just dunked the ball! He’s soooo hot, you’re so lucky!’ or something along the line of ‘I just saw Akashi shopping in the district and he looks just like a prince. It should be illegal to make basketball shorts look so regal!’. The only thing annoying her about the updates was that most times there a mention of a certain brunette. She wasn’t sure why she hated Furihata, even back in middle school but something about him got on her nerves. Now she just needed a plan to make Akashi agree to one date where she can convince Akashi that she’s worth it.

Wait, wasn’t Furihata practically in a fight and was beaten pretty badly? Well, maybe that could come in use. Yuki laughed at how stupid she was being this whole time. Why was she going after  Akashi, when the only way to break Akashi was through his friends? All she needed to do is make Akashi feel like he owed her something then she could swoop in and being the princess for her prince. How hard could it be to get Furihata in trouble? He was always getting into trouble and running up walls like a delinquent but he wasn’t prized like everyone else that were close to Akashi. If Aomine wasn’t suspended yet for his temper and Murabarasaki for threatening to crush people or Kise and Kagami with their grades, then she doubted that the school would ever discipline them. Now all she had to do was stage a fight with star students, she was friends with a lot of them, with Furihata where a teacher could find them.

It took her ten minutes to make a plan and twenty minutes to put it into effect. Furihata won’t know what hit him.

 

And the evening was still young.

*****

Akashi was in the middle of packing his bags when he got a text from an unknown number. ‘Furihata is about to be expelled for picking a fight on school campus. I could help him, but you’ll owe me.’ Akashi thought to ignore the text but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place. He decided it would be best to call Kouki just to put himself at ease but Kouki didn’t answer. It was almost eight in the evening and he always answers on the second ring, but he wasn’t answering and he was taken to the voice mail a few times.

Akashi was half convinced that he was just overthinking the whole ordeal when he got a call from Kuroko. “Kuroko? Are you alright?”

“Akashi, it’s Furihata. Some of my classmates saw Furihata get into a fight with a senior from another sector. We have not been able to contact to him, and I was hoping that you would know more about it.”

“Kuroko, I will have to contact you in a while. I need to organize my facts.” He hung up after Kuroko agreed to call again in a while. Akashi was less than pleased to know that he had been played. He had enough things on his mind than to have Kouki be manipulated into fights. 

‘Who are you?’ Akashi replied to the unknown number.

‘I’m sure you know who I am. So the deal is this; I get him out of trouble and you and I go to the ball together.’ Akashi knew that it was Yuki at the mention of the ball. He was also sure that she set Kouki up for this as well. But what could he do now? He didn’t know where he was so he couldn’t waltz in to save Kouki. By the time that he gets all the facts together Kouki would probably have left the campus. His phone went off, indicating that there was another text. ‘All I am asking for is a chance. But time is running out. What will it be?’

Akashi already knew his answer, though he hated it that he was forced to do this. ‘It’s a deal, but if you’re unable there will be consequences.’

‘Understood.’

Akashi never knew he could hate someone quite the same as his father. Yuki reminded him too much like his father, she was all facades and smoke, but ruthless and selfish inside. H e knew that he was being difficult whenever she was around but that was no excuse for her to hurt those around him. Did she really think that she could convince him she wasn’t a poisonous snake in a single evening? He was sure that somehow she as related to Kise being trapped at his workplace. He couldn’t prove it but someone help her if he ever finds out that it was her, and he will make it look like a bloody accident.

Akashi didn’t get another text until almost an hour later.

 

*****

Furihata was a nice guy; he liked to help those around him because he thought it was the right thing to do. So when a shy first year in his biology class came to him asking for help with the class material on his walk back to his dorm, he was certain that it would be a good idea. He agreed quickly remembering the biology assignment that would be due in a little while he decided that they could go to library to study then.

The girl, Sukmi, was very nice, Furihata thought, maybe they could be friends after this. Furihata thought she was pretty but he knew she was in a relationship with the captain of the track team so he made sure he kept his distance and his intentions clean. He was hoping that they would be done soon but the girl was so lost in the subject that he knew that he would be here for most of the evening and maybe even tomorrow evening. He had plans until then so he had to get this done as soon as he could. “Sukmi-san, please try to focus,” Furihata sighed at the girl who was checking her phone. She put on a supposedly cute face as she apologized but Furihata saw one too many times in the evening and it hasn’t even been two hours yet. The girl’s problem wasn’t biology but her lack of focus. How did she pass all of her other classes?

They worked on the material for a while but Sukmi wasn’t understand a thing about it. She tried to coax him into working solely on the assignment and worry about the material later, she even asked to see his assignment so she ‘would know what to do’. Furihata had seen and been through enough of this to know that she wasn’t interested at all in learning. He wanted her to do well, not just on the assignments but in the class over all.

He tried to explain it again with different analogies and approaches, but he felt close to giving up once he saw her gaze flicker to her phone…again. He decided to ignore it because he didn’t want to scold the girl; it would make him feel back. However; once he was flipping through the textbook to find a diagram he remembered that should help her understand and she picked up her phone again, he had enough.

“Sukmi-san, I’m sorry, but these lessons are for you not me. I have homework to do. Forgive me, but I will be taking my leave now.” Furihata quickly stuffed his things into his bag and stood to leave. Sukmi was too late to stop him from leaving, baffled that he actually told her off.

Furihata felt guilty for walking out on her but her checked her phone every other minute and than complain that she didn’t understand the material or insist to see his assignment to get that done. Maybe he was being harsh, but he honestly didn’t have all day to sit around trying to convince her to pay attention. But it was still a little too harsh for Furihata’s sense of manners, just as Furihata was about to turn back around to figure something out with Sukmi she came out running after him.

“Furihata, I’m so sorry! Please help me. I promise to take the lessons seriously.” She panted from her sprint to catch up to him.

Furihata smiled because if she meant it then he could stay for another hour to make sure that she gets enough to start the assignment. “O-okay. But this is the last chance. You’ll need to focus on what I’m trying to explain to you. No more checking your phone. For the next hour it’ll be just us with no interruptions, oka-”

“Hey, man, back off my girl!” A voice behind Furihata rumbled. Without turning around, Furihata already knew it was Uchiayuh Tyrio, the track team captain and Sukmi’s boyfriend. “What do you mean ‘just us with no interruptions’?”

The next thing Furihata knew was that Uchiayuh was in his face, lifting him up by his collar; he became vaguely aware that there was someone else with Uchiayuh but he couldn’t focus on who it was. Furihata was the kind of guy to save others, but not himself. He was too afraid to even utter a single word, proving that he was a coward when it came to defending himself. Any thought of fighting back died the moment Uchiayuh started to shake him. “What? Can’t speak? You sure said a lot of things just a few minutes ago. Guess Imma hav’ta too teach you a lesson.”

Furihata was thrown on the ground as he was about to be pinned on the ground, he could barely make out Sukmi shouting at her boyfriend to stop. Realizing that he wasn’t paying her any attention she tried to pull him off of Furihata but it was no use; he wasn’t about to budge. Giving up on him she ran towards the closest building, promising to find help. Furihata couldn’t respond as he was held in a headlock and losing air pretty fast.

Luckily for him Sukmi got a teacher to come within a few minutes. It was Uchiayuh’s coach, but Furihata didn’t care as long as he got Uchiayuh off of him which he did within seconds of arriving. After he got some air into his lungs he looked up to see Yuki there. She had this sympathetic expression on her face but he wasn’t fooled. She looked pleased with herself. He should have expected that some how she would be involved with this. What Furihata wasn’t expecting for somehow be blamed for being the integrator for the fight. Furihata’s eyes widen when he was taken to the head dean’s office with the coach and Uchiayuh, and heard that he was the one picking fights on campus. He wanted to yell that it wasn’t his fault.  That he was the one that was suffocating in a headlock, but his voice failed him again. He felt his heartbeat stop when he heard that he might be expelled for this.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking on the door, not waiting for a reply, Yuki and Sukmi rushed inside. “There’s been a mistake! I swear, it’s my fault!” Sukmi cried. “Please, just hear me out. Please!”

“There’s been a misunderstanding, Furihata didn’t do anything wrong. Tyrio and I came in together and I think he heard bits and pieces from a conversation that Sukmi and Furihata were having.” Yuki interjected.

Not waiting for the dean to allow her to speak, Sukmi rushed out the story in two breaths starting from the biology assignment and needing help. After she got her story out she turned to Uchiayuh, “You have to believe me. I wouldn’t cheat on you; I was even texting you throughout the evening. You know it.”

After a few minutes the dean asked the girls and the coach to leave as he decided he would handle the rest on his own. Once the three left, he turned to the two boys. Uchiayuh for his part looked embarrassed of what happened. He knew he jumped to conclusions when he heard the kid talk to his girl and he should have known better. “So, boys, what is it going to be? It was a misunderstanding. I will let this go if you both decide to with no major repercussions. But Uchiayuh you will be suspended for a month from club activities. You were the one to start the fight.”

Furihata didn’t miss the fact that he was almost expelled for picking a fight based on speculations when Uchiayuh was proven to have started it and was only suspended for a month. Furihata didn’t like it, but he didn’t blame Uchiayuh for it. He was just as average student, they could afford to lose him, but not the track captain. Plus, he was sure that he was played just as much as he was. “Um, I don’t think that would be necessary, sir. I think we can both let tonight go,” Furihata turned to look at Uchiayuh who was looking at him, surprised. “If that’s alright with you, Uchiayuh-san?”

“I am really sorry, Furihata, for everything, please forgive me.” Uchiayuh stood and bowed to Furihata, Fuirhata was quick to reassure him that it wasn’t needed. The dean watched over the interaction and decided to leave the matter since the boys seemed to have sorted it out on their own. He dismissed them; telling them to get to their dorms.

On the way out, Uchiayuh stopped Furihata before he could turn towards the Seirin dorms. “I owe you one for back there. We should meet for lunch sometimes. Don’t say no, it’s my apology to you, okay?”

Furihata smiled his full bloom smile and agreed. They exchanged numbers (Furihata was surprised to find out that he had several calls from Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami and Captain). Furihata rushed home, not realizing that Uchiayuh didn’t move as he was too stunned by his smile to move quite yet.

-

Humming to himself as he thought about what just happened and how to reply to the guys when he bumped into Yuki. More like he walked into her trap; she was clearly waiting for him. He was about to ask what she was doing here, but she spoke before he could get the chance. “I win. Akashi is mine. You can ask him if you like, but we’re going to the ball together.” With that she pushed past him, a sign that she was done talking to him.

“Why? Why do you hate me so much, Yuki?” Furihata called out. He knew that they were on completely different leagues but her animosity towards him was hardly justifiable. Besides, he felt betrayed and defeated knowing that she wouldn’t have made that declaration if it wasn’t true. He left like he let Akashi down and he hated that even if he was to go back in time and do it again he probably wouldn’t be able change anything.

Yuki stopped, she didn’t have an answer, at least one that she was willing to share. She finally found out why she was out for his blood, but she would rather choke then admit it to Furihata. “I won, why should I answer you?”

“I want to know.” Furihata said, his eyes softening. “Don’t tell me that there isn’t a reason. You have a grudge against me. Are you going after Akashi because of me?” Furihata knew that there wasn’t something about him that Yuki hated. It took him years to figure it out, and he only recently to find out.

“Listen, don’t flatter yourself. I want Akashi because of Akashi. I don’t need to explain myself to the likes of someone so pathetic.” Yuki left right afterwards. Furihata watched until she was out of sight before giving up and heading back to his dorm. He had to work out the plan for tomorrow since he won’t be able to see Akashi tomorrow.

*****

Yuki was frustrated when Furihata asked her why she hated him. It made her think about it. Every reason that she had for hating to be anywhere near him came rushing to her. But what could she do when the reasons all came back to her? He was everything that she wasn’t and she was everything he wasn’t.

She had a reputation for being beautiful, kind and sincere but he saw through all of it. He made her see it, too. He was genuine but always alone and overlooked. She was a lie but everyone wanted to believe her and her was always the center of attention. When people got to really know her they would distance themselves from her, but when they got to really know Furihata they held onto him like he was some rare treasure.

He was carefree, he was happy with the little he had, he was humble but she wanted the world. She was far too curious to be content with what she was given. She wanted to world, to see it all and conquer it. But she always wanted more while he seemed to have the satisfaction that she craved. She didn’t mind playing games or pretending to be someone else. But she hated it that he could see past that to her as a person. She was always felt exposed, a fake when she was around him.

But she hated him the most was for being beautiful. He wasn’t everything extraordinary at first glance, but if anyone every took a second to actually look at him, he would take their breath away. He was like the earth. He wasn’t some hot shot like Kise who was like the Sun, or Akashi that was practically royalty or even Kuroko that was like the sky and took your breath away by the way it changed. He was subtle, like a landscape. He was the simple things that you would spend hours trying to figure out why it captivated your interested. Because he was the ground. He was solid, he was support. He, himself, was nothing but it gave a balance to everything else. The land the divided the horizon, the foundation for the mountains, the grounds that nourishes the plants and feeds into the water; he was a constant peaceful root in a world that threatens to overpower itself. And worse was that he didn’t even realize it.

She hated his smile, the way it tugs on his face. The way his eyes light up whenever he laughs. She hates how she noticed it all back in middle school. When he first spoke to her, she could honestly say she liked him. But as time when on she felt inferior to him in every way. He was everything that she wanted to be but she knew that she could never be. It was like making a world of make belief and having someone else join it, only than they become the hero. They become the perfect hero and leave you to be the villain.

She hated him for the simple reason that he made her feel ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a Beta bc heck it is wayyy too hard to do it on my own writing. Please let me know if you can. Much appreciated.
> 
> As always, drop a kudos and comments. Gosh, I love comments :)
> 
> Song is skyscraper by Demi Lovato. It's an acoustic version of the song. But a little faster. I found a cover to it that I will liked :)


	20. Burning Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I try to have it done with a week but there were techincal issues with the editing! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Furihata had to move. He wasn’t smart like the other guys that he could easily get past Akashi’s father. The only thing he could do to stand a ghost of a chance is to stay on top on things. He wasn’t sure just how he managed it but he plucked all of his courage and contacted Sei’s army (through Kuroko, his poor heart couldn’t take it if he were to approach them on his own) and got them all involved. If Akashi’s father thought taking Akashi was going to be easy, he would be surprised when he would have to forced to face off with a group of teenage prodigies. Extremely… _dedicated_ and _overwhelmingly creative_ teenage prodigies. Furihata could have laughed at how ‘intense’ their idea’s were when they were when they were first told about what was happening.

Furihata ended up faking sick for the last period at school so he could take the earlier train to Akashi’s mansion. He had Kuroko keep guard on Sei since he wouldn’t be noticed. He arrived close to the time school would have ended for the day. That gave him roughly an hour to map out the mansion, have everything set up and positions assigned; he would have to thank Midorima for his insight in the planning. He honestly didn’t get enough credit for his brilliance. But this wasn’t about them as individuals anymore. It was about them as a whole and they had each other’s back.

*****

It was Friday morning and Akashi was anxious; this would be the day where he would finally face his father. Some might think that he was overreacting but Akashi knew better. His father was desperate enough to force him to stay within his mansion. His father was a tycoon if not the leading one in on itself and he could easily get away with any petty crime easily. Akashi knew that over thinking this wouldn’t help him but now all that was left was counting the minutes down. He wished he could be with his army but he couldn’t risk letting his father know that he even had an army. The less he knew the better off Akashi would be.

On the bright side, he just had to make it through the next four days and he would be through the worst of it. Akashi went over the plan in his mind. Kouki said the easiest way for contact would be if he continuous messaged him as a sign that he was alright; they would use tutoring as a disguise, and if Akashi stopped contacting him it would mean either he is locked up or he needs to get out immediately. Regardless, Kouki promised that he would be close by the whole time.

Asides from Kouki, he doesn’t know who else is involved because Kouki was convinced that the less he knew the better because though Akashi was good mind games, his father was better. Akashi wasn’t sure what would happen tonight but he knew that he had to be fully composed; he had people fighting for him so it wouldn’t do if he just gave up when things got hard. He would win this, even if it meant burning bridges.

The sound of the school bell ringing brought Akashi out of his thought. He always hated how the day always went by so fast when there was something horrible afterwards. True to his thought, his father’s black mini limo was waiting outside for him. Steeling his facial expressions, he took his sweet time walking over to it. He pretended that he was on his phone when he reached the limo. The driver opened the door for him to which he offered a nod as a thank you.

“Seijuro. It has been a while.” Akashi froze mid step into the car. Cursing his own fears, he forced himself to school his face again.

“Father.”

Akashi was prepared for a lot of things: a fight, screaming, threats and force confinement, but not a hug. He wasn’t prepared for when his father wrapped his arms around him. “I…missed you, Seijuro.” Akashi wasn’t sure what to think when his father held of to him; his mind completely shut down.

“…Father….”

His father wouldn’t let him go for the rest of the car ride, and Akashi couldn’t bring himself to tear himself apart. It became an almost eerie car ride as none of them spoke to one another. Akashi’s father mumbling nonsense into his hair as he kept his arms around Akashi; while Akashi stayed limply in his arms opting to listen to his father. It wasn’t until he made out a few words did Akashi begin to become wary.

_“Oh Shiori, I love you and this time I won’t let you go. I’ll take you far away where there will be no one to take you away from me.”_

Akashi was in a lot more trouble than he thought.

-

Akash decided it would best if he were to play along with his father for now and figure out how to get away from him, but it seemed impossible since his father wouldn’t let him out of sight. He could deal with anger and resent but not with his vulnerability and trying him like he was made of glass. He wasn’t prepared to have all of his father’s love and affection, but to have it to the point of suffocating him. And it felt hollow because his father was looking at him but seeing _her_.

Akashi knew at that moment that his father would never see him as Seijuro; he was just the last trace of the woman that managed to steal his heart years ago. Akashi wanted to get away from his father and he was prepared to do anything for the freedom that he craved but he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to destroy his father from the inside out when he was at his weakest. He wasn’t that cruel; he wasn’t his father.

No, breaking his father would be success, but fixing him would be an accomplishment. Akashi might have wanted to end this, but not like this. Even if Akashi couldn’t get his father to see him as a son, he will make him understand that he was his father and there was something worth living for even if it meant more effort on his end of the bargain. He couldn’t stand the look of helplessness on his father’s face. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew that everything was delicate.

“Father, I need to get out of the car. We have arrived home.” Akashi said a gently as he could not to startle the man. His father turned and looked at him straight in the eyes, but didn’t comment for a few minutes.

“Home. Yes, _we_ are.”

Akashi pretended to have not noticed the emphasizes on the ‘we’. He knew the moment he entered the house that he was stuck. The staff have been reduced to only those who were completely dedicated to his father and the house layout has been changed. Everything that involve Akashi was managed into one floor; from his eating arrangements, the music room, the art gallery, his bedroom-everything was set so he wouldn’t have a reason to leave the floor. He even noticed the locks have been changed and needed a key to be opened from both the inside and outside. He wasn’t intended to be able to leave the mansion. “It’s only until you come back to your senses and know that your place is here. In this house for as long as I live,” Masaomi’s voice rang through his thoughts.

And he was back to the cold tycoon that Akashi always knew. Gingerly, Akashi picked up his belongings and headed off to his room. In the course of unpacking his suitcase and his school bag his father came to check up on him seven times to make sure he was still there. Akashi wasn’t sure what it was but the look his father gave him was actually colder than it was before he had left in the first place. He kept up texting to Kouki because he needed the reassurance as he packed and unpacked his belongings to stall for time.

Dinner was quiet as neither spoke; Akashi wouldn’t dare speak when he was sure his father would lash out on him or do something drastic that he wouldn’t be able to counter. He needed to leave the mansion turn jailhouse as soon as he could. The dinner table was also changed to be much smaller so they were within arms reach of one another. He had already known that his father had Yukimaru removed, it must have been a way to punish him for leaving in the first place and to refusing to come back when he said so. Akashi would get the horse back because Yukimaru belonged to him and he loved the pure breed. If any harm came to the animal, well Akashi didn’t want to think about what would happen if it ever came to that.

“Your classes will be taken online from now on, Seijuro.” His father stated, but to Akashi it sounded like a sentence more than anything. “I have spoken to the dean and they will miss you greatly, but I have already sent someone to fetch the rest of your belongings.” Akashi found it much harder to breath at how fast things were going.

“Father, please reconsider,” Akashi said before he could stop himself. “I am here, am I not? I came back, there is no need to-” Akashi was cut off as Masaomi grabbed his collar and pulled their faces closer.

“You. Left.” He bit the words out, shaking Akashi in the process. “How dare you think you can leave me?” He tossed Akashi back, tripping him off his seat. Making his way around to Akashi, he kicked his son’s ribs. “You think that you can just betray me like that? You are nothing but the name that I made!” Akashi covered his face to stop any of the punches to hit him. He felt his father grab his hair and pull it back to force him to uncover his face. “You belong to me! Do you understand?”

Akashi was unable to speak as he saw the corners of his vision alternate between black and white. He needed to get out before he lost his resolved and gave up. He just wanted everything to end. He just didn’t care anymore. He was tired and just as he was about to close his eyes he saw a flash of brown go by through the window.

 _Kouki_.

*****

Furihata knew Akashi had problems with his father, but he wasn’t prepared to see Akashi under his father getting beaten to the point of losing consciousness. Just what was going on? He thought his father was over controlling, but not physically abusive like this. He knew of the day his father laid hands on Akashi in the park but never had he ever dreamed it would be like this. He couldn’t wait until morning to get Akashi out. He made that mistake once already with Sakurai when he thought it would be better for to wait. He would get Akashi out now.

He pulled out his phone and texted the rest of the guys that the plan would have to implemented earlier than expected. The GOM responded immediately. Sakurai was waiting for him just outside the mansion as well. Taking in a deep breath, he called Kuroko.

“Kuroko speaking. What’s wrong Furihata?” Kuroko immediately picked up. “What’s going on?”

“I need to know how things are on your side of things. Did you see anything? Hear anything?”

“I do not understand what you mean. What sort of things are you hoping to find?” Furihata wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. He wanted something, anything that they could use to get Akashi out faster. Something that could help them understand Akashi’s father or his schedule a little more. Apparently, the locks were new because Akashi didn’t mention anything about double sided locks; the mansion was like a dungeon at this point and Akashi was being held as a prisoner.

“It’s Akashi, he’s…in trouble. We can’t wait until morning anymore. It has to be now. Can you call Midorima? We need to change our plan because Akashi might not be able to support himself for a while.”

He heard Kuroko hum on the other end of the line. After a few seconds Kuroko said he would contact Midorima and call him back. Sighing in relief, Furihata called Sakurai and told him to stand on guard on the opposite side as they wait for Midorima to make amends to the original plan. They needed to get the car, witnesses and the route all set up before they can get Akashi out. Furihata only prayed that Akashi will be able to hold off until then.

-

After roughly fifteen minutes Midorima figured out a way to speed up the plan so that they could get Akashi out without being too suspicious. They would use Kise to gather attention for the witnesses, but they would have to act quickly before it gets too late and everyone leaves since they weren’t replying on his fans that would be later. These people would be much younger than what they had originally planned. Regardless, Kise would bring enough people that Masaomi would deter from chasing after them long enough that they could have a head start. From there most of the guys would create a barrier between Akashi and his father so they could get the upper hand. They needed to get to school before Akashi’s father could stop them.

The school was a one of the best schools in the country because they weren’t swayed by money or influences. They didn’t have a need to fall victim to it because they already had both on its own. They would be safe at school and if his father acted half as crazy as he was now then they wouldn’t let Akashi go back to that man. They weren’t sure about what would happen there but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. Right now, they needed to time getting Akashi out around the time that Kise and their get away would be here. But first Furihata needed to figure out how Akashi was right now.

Furihata watched from the shadows until he was sure of which room was Akashi’s. It made him sick when Akashi lost consciousness and his father only picked him up and carried him to his room; _gently laying him down and kissing his cheek goodnight_. Who would beat someone up to that point and then kiss them goodnight? He wasn’t sure what Masaomi whisper into Akashi’s ear but he had a feeling that if he did he would probably act without thinking and just rush into the room to get Sei and ruin everything.

To Furihata’s relief Akashi seemed to come to a few minutes after his father left, locked the door behind him from the outside; it had him wondering if Akashi even lost consciousness in the first place. Soon after his father’s light went off in his room which was of course across the hall from Akashi’s (according to Sakurai) Furihata tapped on Akashi’s window.

-

Akashi visibly stiffened when he heard the knocking. There would be no way getting around hiding the forming bruises when he had Kouki knocking on his window. Standing with as much dignity as he could muster from his situation he headed towards the door, opening it when he confirmed that it was Kouki outside. He tried to lower his face so he wouldn’t see the slight discolouration on it or the shame that came along with it. Without missing a beat Kouki took Akashi’s chin in his hand to force eye contact before he tilted his head forward and placed butterfly kisses on each forming bruise.

“It’s okay,” Kouki smiled gently to Akashi and Akashi could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat for a moment as he felt his face heat up. “I’m still here. We all are. You’re worth every bit of this fight Sei.” Kouki must not have noticed the rosy hue on his cheeks or he thankfully didn’t mention it. He took Akashi’s hand in his own he pulled off the dark grey beanie off his own head and adjusted it so they couldn’t see any of his vibrant hair.

Placing tinted glasses over his eyes to make them a little less distinguishable, Furihata deemed Akashi ready to be taken out. He sent a text to Sakurai that they were about to leave. Sakurai informed that his father was just leaving his room, most likely to check in on Akashi. They quickly took off the hat and the glasses while Akashi jumped back into bed and Furihata rushed under it. Not even a minute later the head of the Akashi household came in with long strides to Akashi’s bed, running his hand down his son’s face.

Furihata was sure he was about to burst in fear at the aura with man had. Everything about this man frightened Furihata. He wasn’t sure if his father knew if was he there but he felt on edge, like there was something he overlooked. He felt the bed dip down as the older man came to sit on the bed. The was about two centimetres from actually touching him. Furihata didn’t dare to breath as he waited for the man to leave. What seemed like forever for both teens the older man finally got up to leave; Furihata nearly wept in relief. But they had roughly fifteen minutes before he would come back to check on Akashi again.

Right before the door closed Akashi’s father swiftly turned around and walked back to Akashi’s bed to kiss his forehead again. “Shiori, I’ll keep our boy safe and sound now that he’s home.” Furihata wasn’t sure how he felt about the father-son relationship. Furihata was sure that he loved Akashi as his wife’s son but not as his own; he would have even questioned if Akashi was his son with how he was treating him, but they looked far too similar not to be.

Finally, Akashi’s father left again. As the door softly clicked behind him Furihata got a text letting him know that the others were ready for them. He swiftly pulled himself out form under the bed as Akashi sat up deep in thought. “We’re ready when you are, Sei.”

Akashi nodded absentmindedly as he put the glasses and beanie back on. Furihata opened the window and climbed out to get a good balance outside so he could support Akashi. Akashi inhaled as deeply as he could, exhaling as he took one final look around his room. He probably won’t ever see this room again. He took his first step towards Furihata as he remembered everything that happened to him within this room.

Strengthening his resolve, he practical flew out the window, almost crashing into Furihata. Akashi he heard a phone ring as Furihata pulled out his cellphone. Before he could speak the person on the other rushed something out in a panicked tone. Furihata paled as he mumbled he understood and hung up. He grabbed Akashi’s hand and bolted away from the room just as a siren went off in the mansion. “Your father set up cameras all over house-he knows we’re here.”

They barely made it past a few meters when Masaomi came rushing back into Akashi’s room. “Seijuro! I won’t let you escape again, boy! I told you, you’re mine! Get back here! Seijuro!” Neither of the teens stopped to pay any attention. Furihata’s mind was solely on remembering the planned escape route and making sure Akashi is able to keep up with him or how he could help him land his jumps and turns. Akashi was focusing on not tripping on his feet and losing Kouki. It wasn’t as easy as it seemed during their lessons but Akashi was managing, barely, but managing all the same.

They were just about to make it to the front of the building when one of the windows they were about to cross flew open and a husky man climbed out it. “This is as far as you get, Master Akashi doesn’t like outsiders getting into his family affair.”

Quickly accessing the situation, Furihata knew he could just maneuver around the bodyguard but Akashi couldn’t. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight. Just as the man was about to fully come through the window the window suddenly came down on its own. Out of reflex the man pulled back, going back the way he came. No one moved trying to figure out how a window sill that was securely locked suddenly gave way.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to almost hurt you! I’m sorry, I only wanted to stop you! I’m so sorry!” Sakurai jumped down from the upper ledge he was on only to bow to the guard that watched Sakurai dumbfounded. No one said a word for a full minute until the silence was broken with Furihata’s laughter. He grabbed Akashi’s hand and rushed forward with Sakurai following after apologizing one more time (which for Sakurai meant at least five apologies and three 90-degree bows).

They were so close to exit that they could hear Kise’s fan squealing his name. They were so close…

-

Akashi was uncomfortable running on the roof tops since he was clearly slowing the other two down. He wasn’t able to make the jumps but with both Sakurai and Kouki standing point for him he managed to not fall between the buildings. He would have to work on his footwork. Akashi thought about his army that were fighting for him. He thought about basketball and school; anything to keep his thoughts from his father.

They eventually reached the gate of the mansion and the only thing left to do was to climb to the other side. Akashi stopped to catch his breath. He didn’t have the same kind of stamina as the others did and he was clearly out of his breath. Akashi was just about to start towards the wall when he heard barking and the next thing he knew was both Sakurai and Furihata were pinned underneath two very large guard dogs, growling in their faces. Akashi didn’t remember having dogs before, but then it occurred to him that there was a lot of things that he didn’t know about his home -could he even call it that anymore- and he wasn’t sure how long he took to ponder that.

Have seemed like forever but was actual less than a minute but it was all it took to catch him off guard. Akashi felt hands grab his collar and jerk him backwards. He paled when recognized the voice that boomed behind him. “Good boys should listen to their fathers; don’t you think Seijuro?” The next thing Akashi knew was he was pinned on the cold ground with his father on top of him with his hands wrapped around his neck. Somewhere in the back on his mind he registered Sakurai and Furihata calling out his name. “I guess I will just have to break your legs to get you to stay. This is your fault, Seijuro.”

Akashi froze as he stared at his father’s eyes. _His fault…?_ Akashi felt anger like he has never had before. He refused to believe that any of this was his fault. This wasn’t his shame that he needed to hide anymore. He wouldn’t accept that. Not after everything he has been through, the effort whenever he tried to understand his father- to please him. He tried to mold his life to please his father but he was never enough. He would never be good enough for him. With a strength he didn’t know he had he pulled his hand up and punched his father right under the ear, forcing him to let go of his neck as he reeled away from the impact. “No, it’s not.” Akashi forced himself to move from under his father while he had the chance.

Instead of running he pushed forward until he caged his father under him. “I always tried to please you, to make you love me, but not anymore.” Akashi watched as his father squirmed to break free but it was useless. Akashi was sitting on his abdomen, holding both on his wrists by his head. “This is your fault. Mother died to give birth to me, and you loved her so much to the point you came to hate me for it, but that is not my fault. I had nothing to do with that. Now you will listen to me. I am not yours, not anymore. It is _your_ fault that it had to be this way. I’m…not afraid of you…not anymore.”

The dogs came rushing at him when Masaomi called them to him. It was a mistake because it released the two boys that both posed as a threat to him. One of them was quick to scale up the wall in search of ‘Aomine’ while the other rushed forward to stand by Seijuro. The dogs forced Akashi to let go and treat a few paces back. Kouki grabbed his hand and ushered him towards the wall. Akashi took one last look at his father before running up the gate with Kouki helping him to the top. Right before he jumped down to the other side he spoke without looking back. “I’ll come back for you, but not like this. You’re still my father and I’m selfish. I want you to love me. I’ve waited sixteen years and I will another sixteen if that’s how long it will take. Good bye, Father.” With that Akashi jumped to the other side where Kise, Hayama, Himuro and Murabarasaki were with Aomine and Sakurai running towards them from the left. From the other direction Mibuchi and Nebuya were rushing to come to his side.

The gates behind them opened as Masaomi came out with several of his guards. He felt someone grab hold of his hand and begin to drag him away from the chaos between the guards, his army and Kise’s fans. There were so many people moving that he easily slipped to the back of the crowd. He was mildly surprised that it was Sakurai instead of Kouki, but he went along with him. He heard his name being called but he didn’t give it a moments thought as he rushed forward. As a few blocks and turns he couldn’t hear the commotion anymore. Sakurai changed the pace to a casual walk as they turned away from the main street.

“Um, Akashi-san?” Sakurai said quietly, as if he didn’t want Akashi to hear him. “Thank you.” Akashi was baffled to why he felt the need to thank him when he was recuing him. As if he could read his mind, Sakurai gave him a small smile. “For being a knight in the dark of knight, of course! You, you aren’t broken or defeated. It’s hard to believe that someone was in a situation like mine and it makes it easier to believe it wasn’t my fault because none of this was your fault! I hope we can be good friends after this…oh…umm…if you would want to be my friend…that is….” Sakurai said as he hero-awe wore off and left him shy again.

“We already are friends, Sakurai.” Akashi grinned. “If you want, I’ll even initiate you into my army after this is over to make it official.” Sakurai perked up at that, shyly nodding his head. He had heard so much about Akashi’s army and now he was going to be a part of it. It was just like when Furi and he played pretend only this was real and there were more than just to two of them plus Kyo-nii sometimes.

They reached a small deserted street just as an old truck came spluttering in. Honking the horn twice, Takao pulled his head out of the driver’s seat. “I still can’t believe he let me take his truck! Y’all better hurry because I might have lied when I told him I knew how to drive. Well, it’s only parking that I have troubles with, but let’s go!”

“Oi, Takao, keep quiet. You’ll alert the whole block we’re here.” Midorima scolded from the passenger seat. “And you’re not parking. Just stop moving where you are.” Akashi and Sakurai rushed to sit in the back seat but Midorima also moved to sit in the back as well. “I need to attend to Akashi. Sakurai, sit up front to tell Takao where to go.” Obeying him, Sakurai sat in the front instead, filling Takao in what happened and where everyone was.

The drive was quiet for the most part as they drove back to school grounds. Midorima seemed stiff as he cleaned and bandaged Akashi, but he didn’t say anything until he felt Akashi’s gaze on him relentlessly for a few minutes. Collecting himself, he turned to Akashi. He knew what Akashi did for him. He knew Akashi used his family resources to save Fumi. He knew Akashi was here because of him. He knew it all. “You should know that if there is ever an instance that you would require assistance, I will most likely have my cellular device with me if that were to occur and be in close vicinity.” He immediately heard Takao and Sakurai chuckle at his heartfelt declaration. He was just about snap at the two, but lost the resolve when he heard Akashi laugh alongside them.

“Midorima, you have no idea just how indebt I am to you.” He said through his laughter. “Let’s not keep count, or I fear I will never be able to return what you have given me.”

“If that is what you wish.” Midorima turned to look outside to the passing scenery for the rest of the ride.

*****

As soon as Akashi’s mansion gates opened Kise rushed to get his fans as far as he could. They were meant to put pressure on the tycoon not to lash out in public with witnesses, not be this close to the cross fire. By the time Akashi was gone the guys had removed the bystanders removed while some of them tried to block the body guards. The Akashi head was at a disadvantage since he reduced his staff to those were loyal solely to him; they have been with him for decades but were also aged compared to the group of teenage hooligans.

It didn’t take them long to realize that they wouldn’t get past the mob so easily. They decided to take another approach as they rushed back through the gate to get their cars. Suddenly they got a glimpse of a light flashing at them. Turning to look over they saw a girl with medium brown hair taking their picture. They cursed under their breath because if the media ever got a hold of those pictures than it would cause Masaomi a lot of trouble.

But they couldn’t risk trying to get past the group of strange boys that stood inbetween them. They were quick to get into their cars and head out. After a good ten minutes of rushing inside to get the cars and leave the estate they were greeted with an empty street. Where did the crazy group of children go? Either they realized that they couldn’t stand in the way with the cars or Akashi was gone. But one of them stayed behind and was watching them from the rooftops.

Masaomi scowled at the boy that took Seijuro away. If it wasn’t for him and his friend than no one would have been able to enter or leave the estate. But he had more pressing issues to attend to. Where would Seijuro go? Then it clicked, _the school_. If he got to the school than he would have lost any chance of getting Seijuro back. “We need to get to the school before the children get there!” he could only hope that they didn’t have a car or vehicle to take them. They must have had at least a fifteen-minute head start but he wouldn’t give up so easily.

Masaomi ordered all of his guards to take different routes to intercept the children while others to call the train station and police to report a missing child. He told Seijuro that he wouldn’t let him go.

-

Furihata watched at the men looked up at him with a scowl. He wasn’t phased; he wasn’t here for them in particular. He was here for a mission and it would be their undoing. Midorima already told him that they wouldn’t bother with him after Akashi left because they only wanted the heir, so he wasn’t worried about them coming after him. He was just waiting until they left so he could retrieve one last thing from the jailhouse as he had dubbed it in him mind (he didn’t risk saying it out loud in case it offended Sei).

Once they left he climbed down the building just as fluidly as he had climbed up and walked slowly past the gates. If Masaomi thought having cameras recording Sei at every moment was a good idea he should have known that it would have recorded him as well. From the moment when he arrived home to their dinner and scene in their bedroom. Everything, even the walks in the hallways, was on record. If Furihata could get a hold on those than this charade will be over.

He got past the front gates easily enough with everyone and headed straight to Akashi’s room remembering his father’s would be right across his and the window and door should still be open. If Furihata had his facts right than the master copy of the videos would be either in his office or his bedroom, but most likely in his bedroom since it had the least chance of someone discovering it. He slipped inside Akashi’s window and went straight to his father’s room across the hall. He noticed the monitor right away that was attached to a computer. Since Masaomi was watching the video in his room when he found out about them the computer was left unlocked.

Briefly checking over the video system, the footage was saved routinely after three hours probably so they would be easier to sort through. He pulled out his USB driver and transferred as much of the videos he could. Once he as done he quickly left the room and headed back to Akashi’s room, Midorima might have said to get footage but he knew that Akashi would appreciate it if he saved a few of his things if he never came back here.

On his way out he got a family photo, some clothes as well as his suitcase that was still filled with his school supplies and any other personal thing he saw which filled another suitcase. It took him a while to carry it out with him but he was satisfied when he got out of the mansion. He did everything he could and he was sure they got Akashi to the school grounds; everyone did what they could. Now, it was up to Akashi. He headed towards the train station to head back to school. Everyone else went on ahead so it was a quiet train ride back.

*****

Akashi reached the school grounds easily enough with the head start his army gave him. He was mildly surprised to see Kuroko and Kagami waiting alongside the dean by the head gate. As soon as he arrived he was ushered inside while Takao nearly crashed the truck with Sakurai panicking. Midorima was on his phone, probably calling to see how the others were doing. By the look on his face he could only assume that it wasn’t anything negative.

Once he got past the gates he was inside the dean’s office. Kagami said he would wait outside for the others and would let Kuroko, who was standing guard outside the room, know. Once the door was closed and they had privacy, the dean demanded to know what was happening.

Akashi chose he words wisely as he decided showing him the scars that were hidden under his clothes. All he said that he was running from his father. The dean’s face morphed to one of complete horror as he pieced together the vague information. Akashi was being abused as home and he needed to run away. He wasn’t sure what was with this particular group of first years, but misfortune seemed to follow them everywhere.

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to Akashi to comfort him, but what comfort can one give to a boy who stood as proud as any mountain? Running a hand through his hair he decided that the only thing he could offer as reassurance that he would be okay now. He would personally make sure that he got to the bottom of this. Akashi seemed satisfied with the reply. They both fell into a comfortable silence.

They heard a loud knock on the door and Kuroko slipped in without waiting for a response. “The police are here to collect Akashi.” Akashi stiffened as he heard thunderous footsteps but luckily it was Kagami.

“Your dad is here! Akashi, your dad…(pant) is here!” True to his word he caught sight of his father with his guards and police enter the dean’s office.

-

“Akashi Seijuro, you need to return home.” His father said as his eyes burned holes into Akashi. “I told you, I wouldn’t let you run away!”

Akashi was about to speak save for the dean who moved to stand inbetween the father and son. “Before that can happen, there are some issued that need to be dealt with. Kuroko, Kagami thank you for your help. Please wait outside the room.”

The police were grateful that the children left; some things weren’t meant to be seen by children. They weren’t sure what was happening. The child in question didn’t look like the typical runaway child. He seemed tensed yet determined, but not scared or broken. The watched as the dean stand in front of the legal father. “Akashi has scars and bruises on his body. Why is that?”

“I didn’t cause them!” Masaomi snapped. “He must have gotten them on his own!”

The dean hummed quietly to himself. “He has handprints on his neck. You can clearly tell the shape. It would be impossible for him to have done it himself, the hands don’t match and they are much bigger than a child’s.”

Masaomi turned red with anger. How dare he accuse him of abusing Seijuro? He was only doing was best for the boy! Now he was being prosecuted as some offender. “I wouldn’t know! He ran away!”

Just as he was about to forcibly grab Seijuro from behind the man Akashi decided to speak. “No, it was you. You did this almost an hour ago, father. Have you forgotten?”

The police worked quickly to separate the father-son duo. “Those are big accusations, son.” The head of the police force said as he kneeled in front of the still sitting boy. He gently lifted the boys chin to have a better look at his neck and sure enough there were angry red hand marks on him. He knew he couldn’t arrest the father without proof. He already considered taking this as an abuse case but those who were close to the Akashi household swore that he never brought his son any harm.

“I have my army gathering proof to take him into court with.” Akashi said seldomly as he spoke like liquid ice. “There are pictures and footage of it happening, Officer. I can gather them for you if you like.”

 _Army?_ The boy sure was creative. But if he had such proof than they had to take this seriously. “Yes, as soon as possible. Until then, I will have to take you into custody, Mr. Akashi.” Masaomi thought of protesting but it would be an argument that he couldn’t win. He allowed himself to be handcuffed. It had come to him late to delete the footage but he remembered a few minutes after leaving with his guards.

He hoped he had gotten it deleted before anyone got them. He realized a bit too late that boy on rooftop was waiting for them to leave to get them. He watched as Seijuro pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. After a few rings a girl picked up the line. “Akashi? Is that really you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

“Aya, I’m fine, thank you for your concern. If I do recall, you were at my house almost an hour ago and were taking pictures? I need you to bring those to me as soon as possible.”

Aya quickly agreed but there was a shift on the line and Akashi heard Momoi’s voice. “Akashi are you okay? Everyone is back on time and Nightingale should be here in a little less than half an hour with the videos.”

Akashi let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you Momoi, Aya. I am indebted to you. Please have the camera sent t-”

“The dean’s office. I know. I have been keeping track of everyone after you left. So if worse comes to worse I wouldn’t lose you. Well, I’ll be hanging up now.”

The police found it endearing at how the children seemed so serious but were ultimately there for each other. Masaomi was quiet as he tried to think of a way to get past the pictures. As long as they were just pictures than he could claim anything and blame it on taking the picture at the wrong time. He could say that the kids were trying to take Akashi away and his men intervened to save him. He could claim that they took advantage of his naïveness to the real world. But the cameras would be trouble. Hopefully, the files were corrupted or deleted by the time to brat reached his computer.

Ten minutes later there was a knock in the door to alert the police that the camera had arrived. They weren’t surprised the see the redhead and the bluette waiting _right_ outside the room. They were told _to wait outside_. Children. In addition to the boys were two girls, one with pink hair and the other was a brunette. Both seemed to be on a mission as the brunette took a step forward and asked the police officer to give the camera to Akashi. He thanked the girl as he closed the door.

-

The police didn’t know what to make out of the pictures. There was chaos and everyone was everywhere. The only thing they could conclude was that the adults handled the situation poorly. What respectable adult fought with kids like this? But among the difference between the two Akashis’ story it still wasn’t enough. If either could another, more concrete evidence than the pictures could be used as a supporting proof, but alone it didn’t hold much weight without context.

Akashi was frustrated. He just wanted this to end and move on. He felt defensive now that he didn’t have his army with him and Kouki still hasn’t returned. What was taking him so long? As if answering his unsaid worry, he got a call from Kouki. “Hey, Sei. Momoi said you wanted the recordings right away?”

“Yes, to the dean’s office.” The conversation as short, he didn’t want his father to know anymore about Kouki than he already did. The rest of the office was quiet except for the police unit working among themselves. Neither the two Akashis or the dean spoke as they waited for ‘Nightingale’ to come with the deciding proof.

Fifteen minutes later there was a much quieter knock than the pervious one. Again, an officer went to open the door to discover a shivering boy looking at him both awe and fear in his huge eyes. “You must be the boy with the footage.”

“Y-yes!” the boy straightened up. He offered his USB drive and laptop to the man in uniform. Just as he was about to take a step back he tripped on his feet and fell forward; rolling into the room. He jumped to his feet and bow as he apologized for intruding; trying to walk backwards towards to door at the same time.

“How can we even trust that boy?” Masaomi asked. “He is obvious involved with trying to take advantage Seijuro.”

“Am not!” The boy furiously denied. “If anything _you’re_ the one that tried to take advantage of him! I even saw you!”

The police once again separated the two. Now they had a witness. An underage, heavily involved witness, but a witness no less. They quickly set of the videos and went through them quickly as the boy was taken away for questioning. They were surprised to see clearly see the man pull his son by his collar and push him off only to pin him down to start punching the boy during the dinner meal. They grimaced as they watch the child lose consciousness and be carried out of the room by his father like nothing was wrong.

The next few clips they watched were from the inside Akashi’s room. They watched and heard the words and caresses and the brown haired boy come through the window all the way to where Akashi and his friends jumped over the fence. Double checking the pictures the times matched completely. After a few minutes the boy in question was brought back as the investigator left to double check his story. Apparently this wasn’t the first time either.

On the first day of school Masaomi came for his son right after school, to which the dean could testify being informed about his father coming. There were also the nurses medical note to confirm that Akashi was admitted physically beaten a few hours later. Judging by the wounds they happened a few hours being attended to by the nurse. Thus right in the time frame where he would be with his father. With the evidence piling up, they had no choice but to arrest the tycoon.

Akashi insisted he stayed on campus because he felt the safest here. After another half hour Akashi watched his father and his loyal followers be taken away in police cars. Suddenly he felt tired. He was told he would be testifying in court against them and he asked it to be done as soon as possible. He was relieved to know it would be in two days’ time, on Sunday evening. Akashi was relieved that the worst of it had past.

He was away from his father and he wasn’t scared anymore. But he was so tired that he practically fell asleep in the dean’s office. He felt someone pick him up-Murabarasaki, probably- and take him to his room. He slept easy for the first time in almost four years.

*****

Saturday flew by with lawyers and the press, while Akashi avoided the latter like a sickness. He was told to not speak to any of his friends as they might be crossed referenced. Akashi didn’t mind. He just wanted to sleep the day away, which he did for the most part. He was moved to another dorm room to give him space and keep others from getting involved in the case.

Sunday morning, he woke up like he usually did at six am sharp. He stretched the kinks out of his body as he made his way through his dorm to prepare for the day. To think that this was the day. All he had left to do was get up and testify what he told the police officers and he would finally have his freedom. He had asked for the media not to be involved since he was from a high profile family and he still had his pride as an Akashi and family company to consider.

By noon he had eaten, showered, worked out and went through all of the files and reports. He was due to meet with his lawyer at one so that he would be able to properly prepare for the trial. He wasn’t too worried about it because they had medical, video and picture proof, plus a witness. Some of the past employees that used to work for the Akashi household also stepped up to testify. The first one to come forward was his old nanny. She wouldn’t be able to meet with Akashi until after the trial but Akashi felt content knowing that she came for him in the end. But he had to seriously think about what he wanted from the trail and how to get it.

The time flew by and the next thing he knew was that he was standing in the courtroom with his father in the prosecutor box. Everything felt surreal to him. His army were also there in case they needed to called on. The dean was there and his old nanny plus others. But very little of anyone else. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he masked his uncertainty with a cool aloofness. He was in control and he would give it up for anything.

The judge read the claims and the jury watched through the evidences and some of his friends called to testify (some were removed after threatening to ‘beat the living daylights’ out of his father after watching the video clips while others cried). When it was his turn to recalled his story with a numbness which he was grateful for. His father and his accomplices were found guilty, but Akashi surprised everyone when he asked for leniency.

“I believe there is more happening here than I think most people understand.” Akashi said slowly. “I have a request, if I may, your honour.” After the judge nodded his head Akashi continued. “I believe my father is not well. I am certain he is suffering from PTS after the death of my mother and as a powerful tycoon he was constantly in public’s eye, which discouraged him from getting help. My request is that instead of jail time he must seek the help which avoided him in the past and I get a restraining order against him until I graduate university. I have no issues about his reaching through the phone, though.

If that is possible I believe we can save the remainder of my family without putting anyone in jeopardy. As for his men, I believe they were only trying the man they held dear for decades to come. That is my request.”

The judge nodded in agreement but added house arrest and close monitoring for twelve months to Akashi’s request.

Akashi knew it was a long shot but he wasn’t interested in success anymore. He wanted to be accomplished and to be accomplished was to save his father the way he couldn’t save himself. He was sure that his mother would be proud of him. He hadn’t forgiven his father. It would be a long time until he trusted him again, but he was willing to try when he felt he could. He wouldn’t be with his father for at least six and half more years but that would give him enough time to become sober again.

Maybe Akashi was selfish because he wanted the world. He wanted his freedom, but he wasn’t willing to give his father away for it. He wanted his father to love him but before he could he needed him to see him as Seijuro; not just his wife’s son. He wanted that happy family he had always dreamt about. He wanted everything. Akashi believed that sometimes burnt bridges could be repaired. After all, he was an Akashi; and what an Akashi wants, he gets.  

Now he just had to deal with the winter ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the ending, I hope the confrontation wasn't to anticlimactic... I wasn't sure how to go about that one!
> 
> Anyways, the last chapter is the ball! Lemme know if you ave any thoughts or ideas!


	21. The Grand Ball

After the trial he was swarmed by his army that all took their sweet time hugging him. Kise was crying on his shoulder and Midorima was blaming himself for not checking his horoscopes while other were somewhere inbetween. Akashi worked out his contract with the judge since his mother owned half of the company and entitled it to him in her will. His old nanny was designated to be his guardian until he was of legal age, but he would be able to stay at school because the judge didn’t this to interfere with his education.

Overall, Akashi could say that he was happy with the way things turned out.

Once everyone was outside and he was complete surrounded by the people who he knew loved him unconditionally, Akashi cleared his throat. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Akashi Seijuro, would like to hereby initiate another member into my imperial army.” He was greeted with confused by curious gazes. Sakurai perked up at the mentioning from behind the crowd. He shared a small smile with Kouki. Akashi was glad that he was excited; it would be a good way to end the evening. “I would like to welcome Sir. Sakurai Ryou into the ranks. Please step forward Sakurai,” the guys laughed at the seriousness but cheered and hollered all same. Sakurai timidly came in front of Akashi looking ready to explode but overjoyed.

“I knight thee,” Akashi said as he ‘knighted’ him with a pen. “Welcome to the army, Sakurai.” Cheers and hollering followed as he turned and smiled at the group watching him. The guys crowded him to congratulate him and to ruffle his hair. The overall atmosphere was much lighter than before and for that Akashi was grateful.

Akashi still had several documentations to complete with all of the legal changes so he had to stay behind for a few more hours. After staying by Akash’s side for another half hour everyone decided to head back home to the dorms. This weekend had been crazy, but at least for the most part they were done with all of the drama. Takao seemed to remember that he and Midorima had to shopping to help find a dress for their date. The two of them seemed very serious about the matter and headed out.

Everyone else left with lighthearted; they never intended for Akashi to get hurt but he was safe now. They all were. Kise and Hayama were called to help prepare for the ball the next day. _The ball!_ Kise mentally screamed. He couldn’t believe that he forgot! He was going to make this the night Akashi never forgot. He was determined to make it up to Akashi for everything he’s been through. _Now to coordinate everyone’s outfit…._

Furihata stayed behind the others; he was still too shy to actually approach the group as whole even though Kuroko tried to assure him that they didn’t mean him any harm. But they still overwhelmed him. But he did manage to offer them a small smile with them whenever they caught each other’s eye. But he was still frightened because _now what_? He knew that parkouring was cool because they must have gotten over it and now he was just plain old Kouki. He knew he was being irrational and he would have to find his courage to talk to them, maybe even become their friend as well, but before then he wanted to make sure that Akashi was still interested in being his friend.

“Sei…?” Furihata mentally cursed at how nervous he was. “Um, now that’s all over and all…we’re still…um, we’re still going to be friends…right?” Akashi looked taken back by the question but he quickly strode over to the down-casted boy and wrapped his arms securely around him.

“For as long as you’ll have me.” Akashi soothed. “Besides, I have absolutely no attention of ever letting you go, Kouki. You mean too much to ever lose.” Akashi didn’t get a verbal response but with Kouki’s arms wrapping around him just as tightly was just as good as any. 

*****

Yuki looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair in a complicated messy updo that complimented her face shape. Her makeup enhanced her natural beauty and the pale pink dress made her look stunning and delicate. She looked beautiful and she knew it. She had spent hours trying to prefect her look for the ball but she still left like it was a hollow victory. She didn’t win Akashi over; she threatened him and with _Furihata_ of all people.

It was almost a defeat in having to bring Furihata into her affairs but she couldn’t just get Akashi to look her way. He wasn’t interested in her, but she couldn’t understand why she was overlooked by that boy. She got men that were older and also from high profile families to chase after her affections but Akashi was different. He wasn’t like the countless others she seduced. He would be gone by the end of the time if she couldn’t think of something to get him to stay.

Yuki looked in the mirror and even objectively speaking, she looked absolutely beautiful. But she already knew she would. She always did. She reached over to grab the delicate tiara with large gem stones on it and placed it on her head. Even she had to admit she looked empty in the mirror. She thought of Furihata and how he could obtain Akashi’s full attention and have him wrapped around his finger with a mere smile while she was running around like a fool.

Yuki closed her eyes as she tried to release some of the pent up anger and hatred she held for the boy. Opening her eyes she vowed to never let someone else get to her like this again. She would find a way to drive Kouki away and play nice with Akashi’s friends until she was all he would think about. Glancing at her reflection again she was pleased to see her reflection full of life again.

-

As promised she was ready a six pm sharp. She waited quietly until she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up as gracefully as any queen, she opened the door which reveal Akashi dressed in a black tux with a simple white rose in the breast pocket of his coat. He would have looked so handsome if he didn’t look like he rather be anywhere else than at her door step. But Yuki wasn’t too caught up in his mood.

She already knew that he would be upset for being set up; all she could do now was try to make him understand that it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. “Good evening, Akashi.” She said softly, like the words were made of glass.

“Yes, it is a fair evening.” Akashi replied came void of any emotion. “But enough of the weather, we should leave if we want to reach on time.” Yuki bit back a laugh as she realized that Akashi had a snarky side as well. Though, she wasn’t pleased it was aimed at her, but she found it amusing all the same.

She walked side by side with Akashi, refusing to hold onto his arm because she knew that he would object to her touching him. He was already under the impression that she didn’t respect his boundaries-which was completely true-but she wanted to change that opinion of herself. She tried several attempts of small chat but Akashi had no interest in conversing with her. She stopped when he would slightly turn his head away from her in an attempt for her not to catch his eye.

-

Akashi just knew it was going to be a long night. He was less than pleased in having to accompany Yuki to the dance. Was she so blind to not see how he had been dismissing her for the whole walk? No, he did not like her in the slightest and why would he? She threatened his army, Kise actually got hurt because of her; directly or otherwise it was her fault. He knew it was. Before that she actually got physical with the sunny blonde. If she thinks he had forgotten her trying to yank Kise’s collars then she is sadly mistaken. She set up Kouki but he knew they had a long history but he didn’t appreciate being thrown in the middle of it.  

Akashi gave everything of the world he grew up in for these people and she tried not only to hurt them, but to actually break them. He would never forgive her for that. The only reason he was here because he was a man of his word, but he wouldn’t let her have to satisfaction of even diluting herself to think she was going to have the night that she had planned. He would never give her that sense of victory.

The walk was much longer than what is was when he was walking to her dorm.  

-

Yuki wasn’t surprised in the slightest. But all she had to do was get Akashi to play along long enough to know that she wasn’t losing anything and then apologize to him so he would believe her. Though, she wasn’t happy about it but she would have to apologize to Kise for fighting with him. Though it really wasn’t any of his business to get involved in the first place, but she desperately needed to get good points with Akashi.

Once they arrived at the ballroom the whole hall seemed to notice them. Yuki marvelled at the attention she was getting and the comments of her looking like a doll; perfect in all aspects. She saw the jealous looks from the girls and the boys. They would be the power couple of the evening. She gingerly put her hand Akashi’s hand when they ventured deeper into the hall. Akashi stiffened but he didn’t push her hand off right away. Yuki guessed it must have been to his need to act like a gentleman in public.

Akashi made a straight line towards his friends, which left Yuki very little room to protest. She kept in step with him until they were both standing in front of the crowd. Kise caught her gaze almost immediately, she was taken back a little with the look of completely distain that was barely hidden. Neither spoke to one another. Realizing that she was the one that should speak first she kept her voice as soft as she could. “Kise, I wanted-”

“Actually! I need to talk to your date for a second, Akashicchi,” the blonde interrupted; he really wasn’t interested in half baked apologies. He was in entertainment industry where everyone was almost always two-faced for years, she should know that he can read her intentions like a book by now. Akashi nodded, though he seemed like he wanted to say something. “I promise to be quick!”

Kise walked a few paces away with Yuki in tow. Yuki gazed over Kise for a few minutes. What did he want to talk about in private when he could easily embarrass her in front of the group? She knew Kise didn’t and wouldn’t accept her apology, so what was there to talk about?

“So, Yuki, how ya been? You look nice,” Kise started, clearly teasing the water. The compliment didn’t seem sarcastic or snide, but he couldn’t mean it honestly. She felt insulted that he was suddenly being so kind to her all of the sudden. Was he mocking her?

“Shut up. I know you don’t like me almost as much as I don’t like you. So cut through the chase.” She hissed. “What do you want?” 

Kise was silent as he analyzed her, making up his mind he finally spoke. “Takao and I found out about your _attempts_ to court Akashi and just so you are aware, it was low. Even for you. I know it was you that locked me in the closet. I know that you almost expelled Nightingale-and you used your own friend to do it. We made a plan in retaliation and to be honest it’s kind of harsh.” Kise’s eyes dimmed to a somber molten as he eyed her again. “And I wanted to make sure you deserved it and that I wouldn’t feel bad. But I won’t feel bad because you do deserve it. But if it makes you feel better, sorry in advance. You’re lucky Takao isn’t here yet; he’s meaner than I am.”

Yuki watched as she felt panic bubbling inside her stomach while Kise was all smiles as he re-entered his mob of friends. Kise and Takao both planned something? She knew enough about Takao to know that when you rubbed him the wrong way he could be your every worst nightmare rolled into one. He wasn’t worried about feelings or public reputation; when he wanted to get back at someone than there was nothing to stop him. That was why Yuki always made sure to steer clear of him and Midorima due to association.

She had no doubt in her mind that whatever was planned was made by Takao, because Kise was too kind for his own good. He would approach her quietly or go subtly, but not Takao. Whatever Takao planned for her was meant to be final crossfire.

*****

Sakurai was just about to start hyperventilate. He just had to come up with some great idea to help give Furi a kick-start in his music career since the last producer dropped him after the whole drama with his daughter. He just had to convince his friend that this was a good idea (Furihata was having a similar panic induced heart attack for going along with this). He couldn’t simply back down now since it meant so much to Furi and he promised to always support his friend. Which brings him back here: Furi’s room.

Sakurai wanted to back in time and stop himself from talking the head of the dance committee. He was so sure at the time that this would be a good idea. Why was he so gullible? Going in front of an audience meant _having to go in front of an audience_. For some reason the small tidbit of logic seemed to have failed both brunettes.   

“C’mon Furi! We have to get ready soon!” Sakurai called out to the boy that was curled into his blanket. “We have to look super cool, remember? So we need to get a head start.” Sakurai signed again to himself as all he got was a muffled groan of disapproval. “Someone might even want to dance with us! Can you imagine it? Us!”

At the mention that someone might want to actually dance with him, Furihata poked his head out. “But what if we mess up? What if I mess up? What if I _throw up_ on _everyone_?” Sakurai wanted to smack his head. This was the guy that wanted to sell out arenas one day?

“Listen here, Furi!” Sakurai said in what he hoped to be a confident voice. “ _We_ are NOT going to mess up tonight and _we_ are going to nail the performance.” Sakurai felt himself get carried away, but he needed care. “If fact, we are going to be so good that even Aomine will have to admit that he couldn’t do it better! Aomine! Do you know that Aomine claims to be better at stuff he had never tried?”

Furihata snickered to himself when he remembered when they crashed Kise’s modelling trap months ago and Aomine was ‘teaching’ everyone how to model. He, himself, was so bad even those who had no idea what was happening knew he was doing it wrong. Aomine even told the hopeful models not to sweat if they couldn’t beat him. It was hilarious. Kise’s poor modelling agent tried to help Aomine to do it properly, but gave up when Aomine seldomly told her _‘the only who can help me, is me’_. Furihata was sure that everyone heard the agent slap her forehead as she threw her arms in the air with a ‘ _I’ll take Kise any day!_ ’.

To which Kise responded that he should bring Aomine around more often, maybe even let him meet his boss. Those were some pretty good times, Furihata thought. He slowly came out of his cocoon. “But how do know, Ry?”

“…”

“…”

“…I asked Kyo-nii….”

There was a short pause before Furihata shrugged his shoulders. “Good enough for me.” Furihata went over to his closet and started throwing all his ‘cool’ clothes on his bed. “I’m thinking the 80’s? Let’s go for the techno vibe, it’s cool, right?”

Sakurai and Furihata both agreed that the 80’s techno was cool and went about their outfits to make themselves appear even cooler. Neither remembered that their sense of style was one of the main reasons why neither had a lot of friends or had ever been in a relationship in the past. 

*****

Yuki wasn’t sure what to do with herself after the encounter. She has a feeling that she should leave but if she left now then she would be giving up Akashi altogether because she knew he wouldn’t even humour her after tonight. She had to at least try to patch something up with him but she was paranoid of approaching the group again.

Takao had yet to arrive, and maybe that was why she was so nervous.

She ignored her fear and went back to Akashi, staying around him but didn’t say much to anyone. If Akashi was worried he did it well, but sometimes he would slip up and turn curious eyes towards her; she would shake her head, not wanting to talk about it. She clearly bit off more than she could chew but what was she supposed to do now? She never meant to take things so far but she couldn’t say she felt too beat up about it. She didn’t have any qualms about going to the lengths that she did but she believed it was their fault that they pushed her to such extremes.

She excuses herself from the bunch to take a breath of fresh air, Akashi asked if she were alright but she waved him off. Since she stopped her attempts on him he had started to easy up on her. He still didn’t like her but he was willing at act more like a gentleman around her. On her way to the exits she caught wind of Takao’s voice, and turned to where the voice was coming from. She couldn’t see properly but she could tell he was at the bottom of the grand staircase.

She heard foot steps coming up the stairs and before she could move she came face to face with Takao. Takao stopped for a second before he turned away, a knowing smirk on his face. She should have known that talking to him would have consequences but she would rather deal with them than to spend the night worrying about what he might have planned for her. “Takao, wait-” She stopped as Takao turned around like he was expecting her to call at to him.

“What up?” Takao said cheerfully when she didn’t continue. “Shouldn’t you be inside with Prince Charming? You did _work_ so hard to gain his affections, no?”

Yuki took a sharp inhale of air as she forced her gaze back to meet Takao’s. She wasn’t sure when she turned away from him but hard to look at him when he was analyzing her in every move. The _Hawk Eye_ they call him; she can see why now. She didn’t expect to be dismissed so early but she was far too deep in to walk away now. “You planned something for me. What is it?”

Takao laughed at her demand. Did she really think that he would tell her because she wanted to know; Takao found that hilarious. “I’m not telling. If you’re smart, you’ll figure it out. But I should warn you,” Takao moved until he was standing right in front of her. “I’m not very nice. But I am sure you knew that.”

And just like that he walked off.

-

Takao wanted to laugh at the face she made. Does she really think that he cares about what she had to say? After everything she has done; the lying, the rumours, the manipulation, the sabotage, the hurting; that he felt like he owed her anything then she was crazier than she looked. Besides, had no one ever told her about karma? Takao wasn’t going to make a huge elaborate plan for her, no. Why work so hard? Nopes, Takao had a better plan. He was going to get her reputation and her own sins to catch up to her. It’s more much meaningful he tells himself.

If he was being honest, he didn’t actually do anything. A few old ghosts from her past came looking for Yuki earlier and perhaps he could have avoided the whole thing but he didn’t want to help her. In fact, he just happened to let them know where she would be and when. Simple. Nothing too invasive but it would crash down on her all the same.

And the show was just about to start. He sure hoped so since he wants to enter but he doesn’t want his ‘date’ to watch the spectacle. So he found a spot and got comfortable.

-

Yuki steels her nerves and goes back to Akashi’s side. She’s not thinking properly anymore as she tries to cling to Akashi. Maybe if she just stayed quiet by his side than nothing would happen. But she’s thrown back into reality when Akashi coughs to get attention to tell her he needs his arm back which Yuki translated to: don’t touch me.

She wanted to curse at her luck, where did she go wrong? She never wanted this to happen, all she wanted to was to be a part of the higher elites of society. She would learn to love Akashi as well; it’s not like she didn’t like him but was that so wrong? She knew her problem was that they were so close together. She couldn’t fight just one of them. She had to deal with all of them. Music started playing in the halls. It was one of those popular romantic ballads. She’s grateful for the distraction and pulls Akashi to dance with her.

Akashi agreed after much convincing on her part and a few threats to start crying. He leads her to middle of the dance floor, keeping more than enough distance from her but she didn’t care anymore. They danced for while before the door the hall is slammed open. Yuki and Akashi both pulled away to look at the newcomer. Yuki’s face pales when she recognized the face. It was one of her past affairs. He was a son of some CEO, but she left him before the school started.

She started to back up when they locked their gazes on each other. “Yuki, there you are.” He said as he powerwalked towards her. “I have been looking everywhere for you.” Yuki was just about to turn and run away when another person entered the hall.

“Yuki, darling. I have missed you so!” Another older teen said. “You know that I couldn’t just except that you didn’t love me anymore. I had to come find you, beloved.”

Yuki looked all around her to find an exit, but instead she caught Kise’s remorseful gaze. Another turn she found Takao leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face. She turned to look at Akashi who looked over her in antipathy.

“Yuki, who are these people?” Akashi asked with his voice neutral. Was she leading two other guys at the same time as she was chasing after him? He felt strangely insulted. He knew he wasn’t going to agree to date her but it was down right cruel to play with the other two. She should have properly ended her other affairs before trying start off a new one.

Yuki looked at Akashi before dashing for the exit. She knew she could have tried to explain herself but what if the two idiots start comparing dates? The time she dated them overlapped because she was bored about how easy they have been. She was such an idiot for not considering them coming after her. She meant to have fun with them and to polish her skills but it was never meant to come back to her.

She made a lot of mistakes when she was dating them. She did things that she never meant to do unless she fell in love but she went along with it anyways when they said to prove her love for them and if word got around that she was sleeping around she could never live it down. She heard footsteps behind her and she knew it was her exes. She pulled to the side and rid herself of her heels and started running again. She didn’t want to see them ever again. She didn’t want to see the damage that she caused them either if they really believed she loved them.

She saw a blur of brown cross her path. She was just about to fall back but a hand rushed to grab her and lead her into a different route. She recognized the boy in front of her like she did the back of her hand. _Furihata_. Yuki wasn’t exactly against help at the moment but she felt so small as she ran behind him.

They made their way outside where he helped with a shortcut towards her dorm room. Since they two that were chasing her didn’t know where they were going or the campus layout they kept lagging behind them. Once they got to her dorm Yuki rushed into her room, leaving Furihata outside. She felt hot tears running down her face in shame. She tore her tiara off her head and threw it to wall so hard that the gems broke. She curled into herself as she hugged her knees.

She heard voices front of her door, panic started to rack her body as she knew who the two of them were when they were yelling at her to come out of her room to talk. Yuki stayed where she was by the door listening to them yell for her but she never made a move to get away from it. She was too drained to anything but listen to the voices.

Then it was silent as the two loud voiced stopped screaming. Yuki pushed her ear to the door to hear if they were still there. She heard soft murmuring that she recognized as Furihata. Why was he still here? Hadn’t he done enough? She knew that even now she wouldn’t have helped him if the roles were replaced, or even now. But then again, that was probably why she was in this situation in the first place.

She heard Furihata tell them that she was under a lot of emotional distress and that she had cut off all her ties at the end of middle school. He told them not to take it personally but she would talk to them when she was ready. He took their numbers and there was more that was said but Yuki wasn’t listening anymore. She hated herself for everything that had happened to her in the last few months. She hated that in the end she still needed saving from Furihata.

She picked herself up and walked to the bathroom to clean the makeup off her face. She stared at the reflection; the mascara running from her hollow eyes. She looked awful and she knew that this was her real face without the games or the pride or masks. She was a mess and she only had herself to blame. There was an anger that ran through her veins as she made a straight line to the door and yanked it open to see Furihata waiting for her like she knew he would be.

He got up to say something but she cut him off as her hand whipped across his face, “I hate you…I hate you so much…” she cried as she held onto him. He didn’t speak for a while but Yuki didn’t mind. But he never wrapped his arms around her; she cried until she couldn’t anymore. “Why did you come back?”

Maybe she didn’t lose everything. Maybe she still had Furihata and after some time has passed they could be friends again. He was all she had left that was worth keeping. “You know, it’s not as bad as you think it is,” Furihata as spoke quietly to her. Yuki wanted to retort but she didn’t have it in her anymore. “You could always explain it to your friends. And I know that you aren’t their friend but they are yours and if you want to keep them you can. Just be their friend now.  Lay low until this blows over. But you can fix yourself, Yuki.”

Yuki laughed at his speech. “You love to play super hero, don’t you? I must be indebted to you for saving me, aren’t I?”

“But I couldn’t save you, Yuki. I knew what was happening but I couldn’t save you. I came to you as a final goodbye.” Furihata said as he turned his head away from her. “And if you really feel that way, then even the score so that when we walk away we can without anything holding us back.”

He wanted to leave he behind as well, Yuki thought. But she wouldn’t beg him to stay. She still had too much pride. “What do you want, then?”

“I want you to leave Akashi alone and the rest of them, too.” Furihata said as he looked her straight in the eyes. “Just leave them alone, Yuki.”

Yuki turned to walk back into her room thinking about ways to fix her reputation. “Whatever.” She closed the door behind her as she leaned her back on it, trying not cry again. After a few minutes she opened the door a little to see Furihata’s back as he was walking back to the ball with Sakurai.

Maybe she could try again in a few years, when they were both older and more mature; and she would do it right then. He would always be the one who got away, Yuki thought as his back vanished around the corner.

*****

No one knew what to do after that spectacle and rumours were flying wild. Akashi looked to where she had run off but chose not to follow her after the two newcomers left because as far as he was concerned it was a private affair and only the guilty run. It took some time for the ball to continue but the committee was on top of it as they changed the music and made some jokes to lessen the tension in the room. After a while everything was fine again.  

“Where is Takao? Or Midorima?” Kise wailed because Takao promised to help with his ever growing fan club. So far he had managed by telling them that he was waiting for someone.   

“Tch, Midorima said he and Takao were still dress shopping this morning.” Aomine drawled as he usually did. He came as Momoi’s date since it was the only way he could think to make sure some sleazy dirt bag didn’t ask her to the dance. Aomine might not feel any romantic feeling towards her but even he could tell that in the soft gold dress she could easily complete for the title of Miss. Japan. She was the most beautiful girl in the room, though Himuro’s girl was also pretty hot in the dark navy mermaid dress. But maybe he was biased since one was his sister and he knew the other. But Aomine was sure that Momoi deserved the best and until then she would be stuck with him. He didn’t think it would be too bad.

Momoi herself wasn’t too interested in talking to the boys as she dragged Aya away to talk about girl stuff, like the tiaras they both chose to wear, when she first entered the hall with Himuro. Himuro was glad that the two were getting along well, though he had plan to get a few dances in before the end of the evening.

It was an awfully boring evening for most of the guys since majority of them didn’t bother with dates and it _was_ a supposed to be a romantic ball, but the idea of getting a date in amidst of everything in the last few weeks seemed impossible. But how Midorima of all people scored a date that had Takao tripping was something no one could fathom.

Kise perked up at once when his phone beeped, letting him know that he got a text. “It’s Takao!” Kise exclaimed. “He says that they are on their way to hall with their…little angel?” He looked up to see everyone else coin his curiosity. Who were they bringing? And why did it sound like there was only one person?

As if to answer their questions, the hall door dramatically opened. Takao came in wearing a tux and it obvious that he had tried to gel his hair back, though it ended up sticking up in messy spikes. The look suited him all the same. He wore his trademark smirk as his gaze found them almost immediately. “Gentlemen…er, where are Momoi and Aya? I promised a certain someone princesses here.” He paused over as he found the two girls and beckoned them over. Once everyone was there, Takao got in front of everyone once again. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you all: Milady Fumiko Midorima!”

Timed perfectly, Midorima came into the hall holding hands with a little girl who looked strikingly like him. She wore her hair in plaits with crystal flowers and butterflies woven into it; Midorima wanted to something else but he only knew one hair style and Fumi would only let her brother style her hair. The girl was wearing a long netted white bubble dress with flowers inbetween the layers for decoration. She looked just like a fairy and had both the older girls swooning at her matching wand, wings and hand purse. No one missed that Midorima was dresses to correspond with the little fairy (to which Aya almost squealed at). Midorima simply nodded his greetings as he used his other hand to push his glasses back. A clear sign he was nervous.

 It was the first time any of them had ever seen the little girl; many didn’t even know he had a sibling. She looked so young, maybe two or three? Almost like Takao could read their minds he smiles as went to kneel in front of the little girl who held her brother’s hand like a life line as she was watching the group in front of her. “She is almost five in age.” He then took the little girl’s other hand, since it was obvious that she wouldn’t be letting go of her brother anytime soon, and walked towards Momoi and Aya. “Milady, this is Princess Momoi and Princess Aya.”

The girls did squeal when the little girl let go of both Takao and Midorima and _curtsied_ in front of them while softly saying, “It’s a pleasure.” She quickly grabbed Midorima’s hand again afterwards, but she didn’t seem as shy as she did when she was first introduced. Midorima decided it would be best to introduce to everyone else since Kise seemed right about ready to explode.

Fumi didn’t speak much; she only really talked to Midorima and the few times to Takao, but she had clearly taken a liking to Kuroko as she gave him a small smile before running back into her brother’s arms. Midorima excused himself and Takao after a while to introduce his sister to his basketball team, _since Takao couldn’t help brag that he got a new sister and she was the cutest five-year-old the world had ever seen_ and then the team demanded to meet her as well to prove that Takao wasn’t crazy _._ Momoi and Aya gushed at the scene of Midorima carrying his sister in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder; overwhelmed by the ball so far.

-

Akashi kept a look out for a while but he couldn’t find Kouki or Sakurai anywhere. They did say they would be here but he couldn’t see them anywhere. He tried calling Kouki’s phone but he wasn’t picking up. Sakurai wasn’t answering either. Just as Akashi decided he was going to look for them he heard the host grab the microphone to announce that the live entertainment was about to start. He was about to leave anyway when he heard Kouki’s voice on the speakers. The stage was still dark but he would bet that both him and Sakurai were there.

There was a group of people rushing to the middle of the dancefloor with their dates to dance but Akashi weaved his way through to avoid the people that were going to ask him to dance. He pushed his way to the front of the stage as he listened to the lyrics wash over him.

  _Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_     

 

Sure enough it had been both Kouki and Sakurai. Both were dress in, well Akashi couldn’t describe exactly what with terrible looking ties (despite not matching the outfit it screamed shy and awkward. It didn’t look bad; Akashi would even dare to say they looked adorable and by judging the amount of giggling and gushing the girls and even some of the boys were doing thought so as well). Sakurai even tried to gel his hair back into something more sophisticated but instead it went up in spikes like some boy band hair style. He looked cute, Akashi thought.

Kouki must have been nervous since he barely opened his eyes for the whole song. But Akashi thought it was endearing because whenever he did his gaze would come to either himself or the group of colourful boys standing together a little way away. He was slightly peeved when the host told him he had to find a dance partner at least once since he had yet to actually dance and he was the guest on honour.

Sighing to himself he went off to find a suitable date. He ended up dancing with Momoi, Aya and Fumi (who Akashi swiftly decided to become her other _other_ older brother, which lead to an all out feud with everyone wanted to be her brother (and sister, but Fumi already decided that they would be sisters because it only made sense since they were all princesses). Midorima pushed up his glasses again to his friends’ antics.)  Overall, he found the evening to be enjoyable.

-

It was almost the end of the ball with roughly an hour before everyone had to leave. Akashi set out to find Sakurai and Kouki to congratulate them on their several performances when he spotted an older student talking to Kouki and Sakurai. Akashi wasn’t so possessive that he couldn’t stand Kouki wanting other friends but there was the way that guy- Uchiayuh, was it? - was looking at him that made Akashi want to march over and pull both of them away. If he remembered correctly the two went on a date earlier and though, Kouki was oblivious to the boy’s wondering eyes and lingering gazes when he came to pick him up, he most certainly was not.

He wasn’t sure why he felt threatened by the track star since after the performances both of them were the center of attention and _everybody_ wanted to dance with them. Both girls and boys alike. It was hilarious to watch two of the two quietest and most bashful boys be surrounded by a mob of students practically demanding for their attention. He knew they wanted to be noticed and dance as well, maybe even meet someone here, but they clearly got more than they what they bargained for. They tried to squeeze their way out of the crowd but there were just too many people there. They tried to politely turn the offers down (Akashi didn’t know that Sakurai could apologize thirty miles an hour but he proved that no one can apologize the way that he does or nearly as fast and Kouki’s timid smiles were to _die for_ ) but it was only taken as shyness with how much they blushed and stuttered.

Unfortunately for them, the girls found it endearing (“Awwwwwww, they’re so sweet and sensitive”) and the guys found it cute (“definitely uke like behaviour”; bless their souls that Akashi didn’t know what that meant, but Aomine choked on his drink from across the hall). The poor apologetic mushroom nearly cried as an argument broke out about who he should date. Luckily for him, Aomine waltzed in and took him under his arm, claiming that ‘anyone who wants to date the chibi has to first go through the TouTou basketball team to see if they are worthy enough’, he ended by telling them they weren’t. Harsh, but they laid off for Sakurai for a while and went to find Imayoshi but the captain was smart and made himself scarce among the crowd.

Kouki on the other hand ran up a wall (Akashi soon learned that Kouki would always resort to going ‘up’ whenever he was scared or nervous) as soon as the attention was on Aomine as Sakurai. This of course brought attention back to him but he was far enough to get away from his sudden fan base. It also helped that Hayama saw the whole ordeal and decided to be nice and throw Kise under the bus instead by very clearly (and loudly) stating that ‘poor Kise’ was looking for someone to dance with and didn’t know who to ask.

Kise swore revenge right before the group all came to him to volunteer.  

In the end Akashi decided that he didn’t need to worry so much and he went back to his army. He would respect Kouki enough not to interfere; unless of course things took a turn for the worse and the track captain tried to advance on his Kouki again, then he would absolutely crush the fool. Besides, how did he get to Kouki before he did?  And how did he get the TouTou (read: Aomine) to approve of him so fast that he could freely talk to Sakurai? Akashi had a lot to ponder.

Kuroko had been watching him silently for a while, and couldn’t help but tease Akashi. “Akashi, are you jealous?” Akashi’s eyes narrowed slightly before he turned away from him. Kuroko was laughing but it didn’t show past his stoic mask. 

Akashi ignored the phantom player since he was clearly not jealous. Being jealous would be admitting that there was something worth being jealous about. Which there was not. Not even a little bit. Nope. It didn’t matter how many admirers Kouki got, he was Akashi’s. So there really was no reason to be jealous. He was not jealous. Not at all. Kuroko was crazy. That must be it.

As Akashi went to sit by the worn out Kise, the blonde perked up. “You know Akashicchi, you never did introduce us to Nightingale….”

At the blonde’s comment a few of the other guys crowded around Akashi as well to voice their agreement. They said that they couldn’t approach him themselves because Kuroko forbid it since he claimed ‘ _it would give Furihata a heart_ attack’. They had to wait until Akashi introduced them since Kuroko and Kagami refused because Kagami said Furihata didn’t want to meet a bunch of weirdos. Akashi caught Kuroko’s amused face as he took a seat across from him; resting his chin on the back his hand.

“He has the cutest smile, though, hey,” Takao mused. “I bet he is generally a cute person.” Akashi slightly glared at the Hawk Eye and his perspective eyes.

“Well, Akashi, it is a little weird that you initiated Sakurai into the army, which is all good, but why haven’t you officially introduced Nightingale?” Midorima asked. Akashi didn’t like where this conversation was going. Akashi couldn’t think of a proper answer without sounding extremely childish, so instead he decided to play coy.

“I have no idea what you are all talking about.”.

*****

Everything was going smoothly. Until he saw Uchiayuh lightly brush Kouki’s arm, which Akashi had deemed completely unnecessary. Akashi might not understand his exact feelings very well towards Akashi but he understood just how much he wanted Kouki away from the offending boy and his ‘light brushes’.  Where was Sakurai? Oh, yeah, he said he wanted to dance and since _‘the only able to dance with Sakurai is’_ Aomine, the two were still dancing. Akashi was pleasantly surprised that Aomine knew how to slow dance (if one considered that to be slow dancing or simply embracing each other in a circle).

 Now to get Uchiayuh-whatever-his-name-was away from his Kouki. He can see the way he hovers around Kouki; trying to take what was rightfully his. Oh. But he should be warned, Akashi thought to himself as he made his way towards the two, a smirk playing on his lips: Akashi Seijuro does not share. 

 

* * *

 

  **THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That was quite the ride! I hoped you liked the story; I might be making a sequel but I'm not sure. Still can't believe it's over! Lemme know what you think!!!!
> 
> The song is Stand By You by the Pretenders. :)


End file.
